Chemical Romance
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: We do not own Inuyasha. this story is a Collaboration with animechick725. Two scientists are kidnapped to run tests on two men found in ice. What eventually happens is something none of them ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a cave that's in the Himalaya mountains rests two men that was incased in ice. Though it may seem as if they have perished due to the intense cold it isn't. The men though were frozen was alive but what's keeping them alive was the question. A question that the government want answered. Governmental officials scoured the cave and cut the men out of their frozen prison and had them transported to a facility that was undocumented and is highly kept secret. The frozen men were sent to a defrosting chamber in the facility and once completely unfrozen, were put into a medical coma so they could further be studied.

The scientists there however had turned up nothing so the government brought in the only two people they could think of. Evelina and Veronika, these two women were unconscious when brought into the facility. They were the best in their fields and made progress in breaking the stereotyping of women in the science field.

Veronika wore glasses and her turtle neck was long sleeved with white and gold bottoms. Her skin was a soft caramel color and her face had a soft expression as she was sleeping. Evelina had long black wavy hair and soft gold eyes. She had on red shirt with a v-neck and some jeans. She was always dressed comfortably.

"Wake them." The man that was obviously had more status than the others. The guards injected them something that would reverse the effects of the anesthesia.

Fluttering her eyes open, Veronika looked around and she gasped. "W-where am I!?" She spoke with fear in her voice.

"Be quiet...you and your friend will do as you're told understand. If you disobey you will be...killed." He says threateningly. "You will be surveil lanced 24/7 while you're here and will be doing the work I give you without any objections am I clear..."

One of the guards had pressed the tip of a blade at Veronika's lower back. She tensed and grew pale and silent.

Evelina woke up and she growled and jumped up and at guard tackling him to the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She yelled and had the guard in a headlock but was forced to let him go as she felt a gun to her head.

"E-eve stop...I don't think these guys aren't playing around." Veronika voiced softly.

"You should listen to your friend...you both wouldn't want to wound up dead…I'm sure." He said and snapped his fingers. "Collar them and you both can just call me Hound."

Veronika shivered in fear as a big guard walked up in front of her and attached a metal collar to her neck. The guard's eyes were hidden by a helmet but his face held a perverse smirk. She could tell he was checking her out. He pulled away slowly and done the same to Evelina.

Evelina growled lowly at them. "Fucking assholes." She hissed. She had always been defiant.

"Take them to their new working quarters." Hound said and turned his back. The guards had roughly dragged them out of the room and into the hall. They shoved them and made sly perverse comments until they reached what was now their new work area.

"Watch what you fucking say you limp dick fucks." Evelina hissed and clenched her fists.

"E-eve stop...before they activate the collars." Veronika grabbed Eva's hand and pulled her into their new workplace.

"You should listen to your friend." They smirked and closed the door on them.

"Eve...you gotta stop or they'll hurt us or worse split us up." She touched her friend's cheek. "Please."

Evelina grumbled and crossed her arms. "Fine...but what the hell did they bring us here for...I had plans tonight."

There was a static sound followed by a beep. "Your job is to do experiments and drain the energy from these subjects..." it was Hound's voice on the intercom. Both girls turned their heads to a large screen that probably costs half a million. The screen showed two men suspended in the air with shorts to hide their dignity.

Veronika gasped in shock. "Y-you want us to experiment on people! That's inhumane! I will not do su-AHHH!" She suddenly screamed and grabbed her neck in pain.

"You will do as you're told. These 'people' aren't human." Hound pressed a button to stop Veronika's electric collar. "Your job is to harness their energy. Whatever energy they have kept them alive while hibernating in the Himalayan mountains. The facility is equipped with tech that will assist you in this job. Now begin working and remember...you will be watched."

His voice faded and then small whimpers could be heard from Veronika.

Evelina hugged her friend and growled lowly. "Those fuckers won't get away with this...we will have to play nice for now..." she looked to the two men suspended up in front of them.

"O-ok." She said and her voice was hoarse and she stumbled around the room looking at everything. "Eve...this tech...is all expensive and should be hard to get. Who are these people." She muttered and stumbled over to the glass that housed to two men. One had long wavy black hair. He had scars over his body. His eyes were closed but if someone were to look closely they'll see his chest slowly inhaling and exhaling.

"Some powerful people..." she mumbled and saw one had long black hair that was in a ponytail with fur on his arms and some on his legs as well. "Does he have a tail?"

Veronika blinked and looked at the one Evelina was talking about. "It looks like it." She muttered and rubbed her neck. She went into the room they were kept to look at them in person.

Evelina looked at them both. "They have scars all over their bodies...wonder what happened..."

"Look like defensive wounds...possibly they were fighting each other." Veronika said and touched the chest of the long wavy black haired one.

Evelina looked at the pointy ears and the tail of the one with his hair in the ponytail. "It's like a wolf..."

Veronika looked and grabbed some gloves. She observed his front and back. Her eyes widen at the huge spider like burn marking on his back. "Spider." She looked to her friend in confusion. "They aren't...human."

"No shit Sherlock..." Evelina tapped her foot and looked at the information. "Looks like they were found in a battle like formation..."

"Yeah." Veronika sighed and took the vitals of the spider marked man. She leaned forward to him. "I'm sorry sir...I didn't want to do this." She said in hopes he wouldn't feel hatred towards her. "W-we should just do what we're told Eve. I don't want to imagine what they'll do to us."

The spider marked man vitals appeared normal and she looked around for cleaning supplies. She grabbed a bowl and put some warm water in it with some soap solution. She went to him and started to clean him.

Evelina grumbled and sighed. 'This is stupid...' she looked over the man with the tail and cleaned him up after checking his vitals as well. "You know...I wonder how powerful they really are."

"Eve...let's not ponder on that. We'll never know what these men are capable of." Veronika dried off the man she was working on and looked at him. "I'll have to find a name for you...can't just keep calling you mister or sir or man."

"Would rather just wake them up and ask them their names." Evelina shrugged and she had some ideas and thoughts on the men in front of them but decided to keep them to herself since she was being watched.

"Yeah." Veronika muttered and made some notes. "I'll just call you...Spider since that's all I can think of." She then looked to her friend. "I don't even know what they want us to do...what energy?" She questioned.

"No idea either..." she groaned. "Think I'll call him Wolfy." She laughed. "Kinda cute now that I get a good look at him."

"Stop it, we can't get attached to them..." Veronika grabbed a syringe and a cartridge to get a blood sample from 'spider'. She touched the needle to his skin slowly. She blinked in awe when the needle just broke. "His skin...broke the needle."

"Well shit..." she crossed her arms. "And look who's talking you can't stop staring at his face." Evelina decided to touch 'Wolfy's tail and she blinked. "It's so fluffy..."

"Oh hush. It's only suitable to give him a name." Veronika rolled her eyes and decided to get a saliva sample. "Think I'll need to get a urine...and hair sample also."

"Hmm.." Evelina hooked him up to an iv to give Wolfy fluids. "There...one down." She hooked up Spider as well and then took hair samples from both. "Should get a blood sample too."

Veronika sighs. "I already tried, if you were paying attention instead of going ga ga over your 'Wolfy' then you would've heard that that I can't. His skin broke the needle." She rolled her eyes she exchanged gloves and grabbed a cup to get a urine sample. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes widen behind her glasses. "Oh my...well then...he's well endowed." She hit a pressure point above his groin to stimulate him to urinate. After several moments she got a decent amount of urine to run tests.

"Eh…not my thing." Evelina shrugged and did the same thing to Wolfy. "Well damn its thick..." she mumbled and was able to get a needle in a vein in his upper thigh. "Well looks like I got a sample from Wolfy."

"Whatever you say." She sighed and looked at spider's body. 'Well I can't take a blood sample.' She thought and left it alone. She went ahead and started to have the samples she was able to get analyzed

Evelina looked at him and stabbed his neck with the needle but he was still alive. "Got the blood sample. Don't worry your arachnid is still alive." She gave her the blood sample and looked over her shoulder. "Their blood is different...I've seen this type of blood before..." Evelina looked at her seriously. "They are demons." She whispered.

Veronika blinked. "Oh dear." She whispered and started to think. 'They want us to get their energy...they are demons...so that means they either want to use it as a weapon? Or for something else?' She took off her glasses and cleaned them off and place it back on. "Eve...if what I'm thinking is true...we can't...let them get what they want...if they do...it could mean something bad." She whispered.

"And how right you are...it is something bad." Hound came out with two guards. "Take them to their separate rooms. Ladies. I believe you both worked enough for the night."

The larger guard went over to Veronika and picked her up like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes. She froze not wanting the guard to harm her. The guard had her on his shoulder and his hand rested on her rear. She tensed at his action and he groped her more. "P-please stop."

The guard chuckled darkly. "You can't tell me what to do girly." He carried her to her new room that was like a dorm; white walls, a desk, twin size bed, and one bathroom. He tossed her on the bed and threateningly got on top of her.

"I would start doing as you're told...or else you'll find yourself hurt." He groped her breasts roughly making her tense up. She looked up at him in fear of what he could do to her. Her eyes wondered down his uniform seeing the words 'Cobra' on it. "Understand."

'They have code names.' Her eyes went back up to him as he smirks. "Y-yes." She stuttered out. She had a fear of men that had this domineering aura to them. His grip tightened around her breasts.

"Yes what?" He persisted.

"Y-yes sir." She relented in a withdrawn tone. He grinned and got off of her and left locking the door behind him. Veronika took a deep breath and curled up into a ball and cried lowly. "I hate this."

Evelina however had a different experience. They had to bring out two guards to take her back because she was kicking and screaming as if her life depended on it.

"You assholes! Let me go before I fuck up your ugly mugs!" She yelled and they both just smirked and held her limbs tighter. One had her arms the other had her legs. Her room was identical to Veronikas. They threw her down on the bed and the one who had been holding her arms grabbed her throats violently choking her.

"Fuck you." She hissed and grabbed his wrist.

"Listen sweet cheeks you keep fighting us we are liable to make sure your friend gets hurt." He smirked and Evelina growled. The guard who had been holding her legs hit her over the head with a blunt object that she couldn't see knocking her out. The two guards backed away from her and locked her room door locking the unconscious woman in there.

"Gonna have to get a special guard for that one." The one guard with a tag that said 'Tiger' crossed his arms. The other guard with a tag that said 'Panther' nodded in agreement.

"We'll let the upstairs know now come on." They both walked away from the woman's room.

The night went by and Veronika and Evelina was asleep. Inside their workplace the two men dubbed Spider and Wolfy was suspended in the air still. They were twitching voluntarily.

Spider was the first to 'awake.' His eyes were closed but he was aware of his surroundings. Wolfy was awake as well with his eyes closed and he sniffed and he could smell the Spider and clenched his fist. But after being frozen for so long they both realized they had no feeling in their bodies yet.

'Hm where am I? Smells as if time has advanced.' Spider's muscles had started to spasm as he became more and more conscious. 'Someone has me bounded.'

'Fuck...' Wolfy kept trying to move. 'I'm tied down what the hell...' he growled.

"Quiet...we are being watched." Spider muttered quietly in their native language. He had a suspicion they were being watched.

"I'm aware fuckface." Wolfy whispered in their language. He sniffed. "There are two women coming...and some men..."

Spider twitched at the derogatory name but kept silence. He heard the mini scrimmage behind the doors.

"O-ok I'm going n-no need to be so rude." Veronika's soft voice stuttered out. Cobra the guard that was assigned to her had awoke her quite early and started to rush her until she walked to the research room.

"Keep silent girly." Cobra barked out at her. Once they were at the door he smacked her ass and shoved her in the room. "Do your work. Food will be brought to you." He closed the door.

Veronika bit her lip. "Bastards." She muttered and sat down to review her notes.

Tiger and Panther who were assigned to Evelina threw her into the room with her growling. "Fuck you!" She yelled and they laughed.

"Shut up bitch and do your work." Tiger smirked.

"Food will be brought to you later...maybe." Panther laughed and closed the door.

Evelina growled and stood up and held a tissue to her busted lip. "Fucking twats..."

Spider sniffed slightly. 'hmm blood…perhaps being forced here.'

"Evelina...y-you really shouldn't be so difficult. It'll only make things w-worse." Veronika went to her friend and treat her busted lip. She gave her some stitches and disinfect the wound. "Please...stop for me. I don't want you hurt."

Evelina grumbled. "I'm fine alright..." she looked at Wolfy and walked over to him. "Wonder when these sleeping beauties are gonna wake up."

'Sleeping beauties...' Spider thought and stayed quiet.

"They'll wake when they want to." Veronika sighed and went to Spider. "I'm going to lay you down on the table...I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your sleep." She used a button to move Spider down and laid him down on a cushion table or a gurney. She gave him a sponge bath and started to groom him.

Wolfy sniffed subtly. 'What's going on here.' He waited and listened to what was happening.

Spider relaxed. 'Soft hands...' he moved slightly in his 'sleep' but not enough to show he was awake.

Evelina sighed and started wash Wolfy. "His hair is pretty damn soft..." she massaged the shampoo into his scalp.

Veronika giggled. "I'm sure it is." She rolled her eyes and put some shaving cream on Spider's face and got a razor and gently shaved his face, removing the hair that was there. She wiped the cream and excess hair from his face. "There...all clean." She said softly.

'Hm that feels nice.' Wolfys face had tensed but relaxed. Spider wondered what the two women were doing and why they were being do this to them.

Evelina nodded. "This one is cut damn..." she felt his muscles on his arms.

"Stop checking him out Eve." Veronika told her. She looked down at Spider. "I'm sorry Spider...but I am forced to run tests on you." She went on ahead and started to run more tests on him.

'Tests? So we're being...kept for tests?' Wolfy's leg muscles twitched.

Spider rose a brow. 'Tests...where the hell are we..' he kept his eyes closed.

"Sorry Wolfy...if I wasn't being forced I would have woken you up and let you go by now." She sighed.

There was a static sounds and Hound arrogant voice ranged through the room. "Start working on the energy synthesis. Find out what makes them create this energy."

Veronika frowned. "B-but to do that we'll no doubt hurt th-Ah." Her collar shocked her and this time it was more painful.

"Do not question me Veronika." Hound stopped the collar's electrical shock.

Veronika staggered and rubbed her throat. She hisses and a tear fell from her face and onto Spider's bare chest. "Y-yes sir."

Hound hummed. "Get to work. Your food will be brought to you within the next hour." He shut off the intercom.

Evelina ran over and rubbed her neck. "Shh Veronika hold on okay..." she was able to rewire the collar so the shocks would go to Evelinas neck instead of Veronikas. "Look…I lessened it so just relax okay. Let's just get this over with so we can eventually go home." She hated lying to her but she didn't want her to grow through that pain.

Evelina sighed and looked at her. "These poor guys...kinda feel bad for them."

"I know...me too." Veronika muttered. "I don't like what we're doing." She frowned. "How did they even find us..." she questioned. Within the next hour their food was finally brought to them. It looked okay to say the least. The girls were thankful it wasn't prison food or some type of slop.

Evelina sniffed her food. "I don't trust this...why the hell us? I mean seriously it's not like we are big scientists..."

"Yes we are Eve...we've done a lot of innovations in a shoe amount of time...plus we're women...it'll be easier to subservient us and make us easy to obey. If they were to pick men they'll probably kill them for disobedience." Veronika reasoned. She looked at the food and nibbled it slowly. "It's no use in not eating. They'll probably force feed us if we don't eat. They'll need to keep us alive if we are to do what they want."

"They are probably just going to kill us once they are done with us..." she mumbled and started eating. "Might as well kill me now and get it over with. Fuck this 'obeying men' shit." She grumbled and then she felt a large electric shock to her neck and she fell over and hissed.

"Learn like the dog you are bitch!" Panther yelled on the intercom.

"P-please leave her be. She didn't mean it!" Veronika stuttered and went to her friend's aid. "P-please Eve...don't say such things, are you really willing to die...and leave me here by myself." Her breathe hitches and eyes watered. "T-they'll just pile the workload on me and..." she stopped not wanting to finish voicing her feelings and thoughts.

"See to your friend, keeps silent." Panther grunted and was off the intercom.

'They are being forced...hmm...' Spider stayed quiet.

Evelina hissed. "Fucking twats..." she stood up slowly before falling back over again. "Feel like a fucking mutt..."

Wolfy eyes tensed and relaxed. 'They're hurting the women...but why though?'

"P-please stop being difficult Eve. I don't want you to get hurt because of your pride and you being stubborn, you have to play it smart." Veronika reasoned or at least tried to reason with Evelina. "Please...I wouldn't put it pass them to torture us...or have the guards r-r-rape us."

Evelina sighed and hugged her. "Calm down...not going to let those fuckers touch you like that."

Spider listened closely. 'Just what exactly do they have planned for us...'

Evelina whispered in her ear. "You remember your Japanese right...they all mostly looked European...they won't know Japanese and we can talk with that."

"Y-yes I do...remember." Veronika nodded and gave Evelina a hug but just a bit tighter.

Evelina nodded. "Good...for now on if we need to talk about something they can't know about we speak in Japanese." She spoke it fluently and whispered it.

Veronika nodded and went along with her friend's plan. She went back to working on Spider.

Evelina went to Wolfy and started to groom him more and she put on a sensor to check him over completely.

Veronika rolled Spider to get a scan of his brain waves. She sighed and attached some electrical response sensors to his head to track brain activity. "I don't like this... I'm sorry I'm putting you through this." She muttered to him quietly.

He grumbled in his 'fake sleep'. 'I don't like this testing...but these women are innocent...'

Evelina hooked an IV to Wolfy's arm. "Sorry Wolfy..." she leaned down to his ear. "I don't want Veronika hurt...so I have to do this." She whispered. His ear twitches. 'Ok so kill the guys then save the girls.' He breathes in slowly.

Veronika blinked and heard him grumble. 'Interesting.' She activated the scanner and got some scans of his brain and his brain activity. The scans of his brains showed his mind was moving a mile a minute.

'These men...I can sense their lewd minds...' Spider relaxed.

Evelina saw Wolfy's twitch. "Huh cute...wonder..." she rubbed behind his ear.

'Dammit...why she have to do that.' Wolfy flinched and his body reacted to her touching his ear. He gained an erection from her rubbing his ear.

"Your...mind is so unique...you're using more parts of your brain than humans." Veronika muttered referring to Spider. Spider smirked but stayed quiet and kept his eyes closed.

Evelina stopped immediately. "Shit I just thought his leg would shake like a puppy...damn Wolfy's packing..."

Veronika dropped her pen. "Eve! Don't say such things!" She chastised her while becoming flustered. "And stop cursing."

Wolfy lips twitched into a smirk then return to neutral position.

"Vee it's been like 3 years since I dated. I broke up with Ethan three years ago when we were still in college. And dammit I'll fucking cuss if I fucking want too." She hooked Wolfy up to another machine. "His power level is Extraordinary...damn I would mind having Wolfy wake up and take care of me." Evelina smirked.

"Y-you're such a rebel." Veronika muttered and looked over the samples that she took of Spider. "His system is extraordinary." She said in awe. 'He's so...unique.'

"Oh shush. It's not like they can hear us and I doubt those assholes care if I find the test subject hot as fuck." Evelina shrugged and hooked them both up to liquids. "We don't know when these two will wake up."

"Even still you shouldn't speak like especially when they can hear us and...no doubt will use that to force themselves on us. You talking like that will only give them more incentive to sexually assault you. So, stop it." Veronika chastised again and more sternly. "I don't want to see my only friend hurt. And you acting like that will only make you get hurt more than just a shock." She stated.

"Vee, I love you like a sister but at this point they are more than likely after we are doing their research for them either going to rape us and keep us as slaves or kill us...and I prefer the latter. I won't be a slave to anyone." She spoke in Japanese to her friend. "No matter what we say now they won't kill either of us early because if they are smart they know we won't work unless we are together."

Spiders eye twitched slightly. 'Humans haven't changed I see...but these girls however are different.'

Veronika whined and her eyes narrows. "Even still." She said sadly.

Wolfy flinched 'yeah...save the girls and escape. Probably best to do so at night.'

Evelina hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens...even in the end we will have each other and think of each other okay?" She smiled softly before her collar went off and she fell to ground and screamed loudly and passed out. Her limbs were shaking from the amount of the electrical surge that went through her body. Tiger smirked and came in and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Panther laughed. "Smart bitch...she made it so you wouldn't feel anything in your collar."

Cobra hummed and came in and grabbed Veronika. "Think this is a better punishment that the collar anyway." He laughed and dragged her out of the room and threw her into hers. Panther and Tiger did the same thing to Evelina after they fondled her unconscious body.

Cobra looked at Veronika and smirked and smacked her ass. "Sleep...maybe your friend will be alive in the morning to see you again."

Veronika screamed for her friend but was quickly silenced by Cobra. When he dragged her to her room she a fear-stricken state. "P-please don't hurt her please. She's my only friend please." She cried and looked at him pleadingly.

Cobra grinned. "What will you give in exchange for not hurting her." He slowly advanced closer to her.

Veronika took a step back more and more as he advanced closer to her. Her back was pressed against the wall and she closed her eyes silently preparing herself for anything she would have to do. Silently praying that Evelina was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some days had gone by since then. Evelina had been kept in her room on account of how much electric shock she took to her body she had to be monitored by doctors. She was being taken to the room and she was fighting Panther or Tiger who had done many lewd acts to her while she was out cold.

Veronika sat in the work room and did most of the work. They were pressuring her to find a way to harvest the energy of Wolfy and Spider. She went to each of them "don't worry...I'm only just gonna take a very small percentage of your energy." She muttered in Japanese and stored the energy in a tube.

'I hope Eve is ok.' She pondered until she heard the door opening. She shuddered as it was Cobra.

Evelina walked in quietly and sat down and looked at her. Cobra looked at them both. "No more fighting us."

Evelina didn't say anything and she was just quiet as Cobra went back out the room.

Veronika went to Evelina. "Are you okay?" She touched her cheek. "You've been gone for several days."

Evelina moved the collar down slightly to show Veronika her neck. It was badly bruised and burned all around her neck the entire length of it. "I'm sore..." she whispered but her voice was hoarse.

"Oh my..." she went to get the med kit and put some numbing medicine on it. Veronika looked through the medicine cabinet, got some pain medicine and some throats soothing medicine. "Here you go." She sprayed the medicine in her mouth and gave her a shot of pain killers.

"It's not a big deal...I don't want you hurt…"Evelina whispered and coughed slightly and looked at Wolfy. "Still asleep..." she took his vitals carefully. "They are both healthy."

Spider sniffed. 'The scents of those guards are on them...need to leave this place tonight.'

"D-did they r-rape you Eve?" Veronika questioned her. "Please tell me the truth."

Wolfy sniffed with his eyes closed. 'Damn...these humans are scum.'

"It feels like it...I haven't been awake for a few days so" Evelina sat down and started to brush Wolfy's hair. "As long as they don't touch you I don't care what happens to me."

Spider branched out with his energy to speak with Wolfy with telepathy. 'Tonight...we leave and take them with us...'

'Just thinking about that fuckface. But they need to destroy those samples they took from us.' Wolfy told Spider.

Veronika teared up and hugged Evelina. "I-I'm sorry."

"Shh Vee it's not your fault..." Evelina hugged her back and whispered softly not wanting to strain her voice. She wanted to be strong for her friend more than anything.

Spider smirked. 'Leave that to me...' he had one of his tentacles grow and he knocked over the table with the samples destroying them. He retracted the tentacle before they could see it.

Evelina jumped. "The hell how did that happen?"

Hound's voice rang through the room. "What the hell happened!" He and his guards went into the room. "Cobra take Veronika to her room. Same with Evelina Panther. Now! I will speak with them individually." He growled.

Cobra smirked and went over to Veronika and pulled her out of the room and to her to room. He shoved her roughly to the floor. "If you know what's good for you stay on the floor." He grinned. Veronika froze and whimpered. She crawled away from him.

Panther and Tiger took Evelina and threw to the wall across the room and she hissed in pain. "Fuck.."

"Dumb bitch now you're really gonna get it." Panther smirked.

Cobra walked closer to Veronika but nothing happened as a tentacle wrapped around his neck cracking it and breaking it making him fall to the ground dead and behind him was Spider. "Come with me...Veronika…"

Veronika's eyes widen. "Y-you're supposed to be sleep." She stuttered and stood up and walked over to him. "W-what was that. What did you do?"

Spider chuckled and picked her up in his arms. "I'll explain later..." he started to run. "Wolf come on!" He yelled.

Wolfy broke through his restraints easily and went to the aid of Evelina. He went behind the two men and cracked their necks unmercifully. He coughed lightly. "Hurry...up. Follow quickly. "

Evelina blinked. "H-holy shit Wolfy..."

"Not my name...but ok." He gathered her in his arms and started running to Spider.

Veronika blushed. "O-ok. T-they'll b-be after us unless y-you kill Hound and destroy the facility completely."

Spider chuckled. "I have that planned...don't worry." He kept running and soon Wolfy joined him with Evelina in tow and the two of them set the girls down outside the facility.

Spider looked at them. "Stay here." He filled the facility with his miasma to knock out the guards and other professors slowly killing them with the poisonous gas and Wolfy ran through killing Hound instantly and not before long, Wolfy had found the self-destruct sequence on the facility and he and Spider ran back out to the women.

Evelina stood there in shock as their collars broke and fell off. "Damn...they are strong..."

Veronika watched and rubbed her neck. She frowned slightly and looked to Evelina. "How is that all possible." She muttered.

"N-no idea..." Evelina mumbled

Spider chuckled and kissed Veronikas hand softly. "I wish to thank you for your care...I am Naraku."

Veronika blushed. "Y-you are welcome."

Wolfy went to Evelina and bowed. "I am Koga. Thanks for your care."

"Um...yeah no problem..." Evelina mumbled. "Um shit Veronika what can we do now?"

Veronika frowned. "We need to find where we are firstly. Then find a place to live:"

Naraku hummed and looked at the surrounding area. "A lot of time has passed since we were last awake."

Koga looked around and shrugged. "Let's go walk and find out then."

"Y-you both have to hide or at least Wolf…I mean Koga has to hide his features." Veronika proposed.

"Yeah Vee is right Wolfy." Evelina patted his shoulder

Naraku chuckled. "Shall we then?"

Koga shrugged and looked down at his tail. "Mind if I use your lab coat?"

Veronika gave him her lab coat. "Here... let's start walking." She said and began walking.

Evelina followed. "So what are you two?" Her voice was still horsed.

"I am a spider demon...the mutts a wolf demon." Naraku answered and walked along side Veronika.

Evelina blinked. "Hey he's not a mutt! His tail is too fluffy."

Koga put on the coat and it hid his tail. "It's cool. Fuckface just jealous cause I get all the bitches." He smirked.

Veronika face became flushed. "P-please stop...no arguing." She looked around her surroundings to find a landmark or something to tell where they are.

Evelina giggled a little and walked with Veronika. "Oh hush now come on..." she looked and saw a small town. "Hey there we go!"

Naraku sniffed. "There's a scent here and it's familiar..."

Veronika sighed. "A small town...hope they have an open inn or hotel."

Koga sniffed and tilted his head. "Whatcha talking about fuckface?"

Naraku grumbled. "Smell again...it's the real mutt."

Evelina blinked. "What are you both talking about?"

Koga sniffed again. "Oh I see...it's him ain't it. I didn't think he would survive."

Veronika tilted her head. 'Wonder if it's someone they know.'

Naraku grumbled. "Dammit...don't feel like dealing with him."

Evelina put her arm around Veronika. "Hey...think about this right now...we are free." She smiled.

Veronika nodded slowly. "I guess."

The group continued walking until they found an inn. They asked for room but only two were left. Veronika looked at them. "Guess the guys share a room and Eve and I share a room."

Naraku grumbled. "I'm not sharing a room with him."

Evelina sighed. "Fine, Veronika go with Spider-Man I'll stay with Wolfy."

"T-they have names now Eve." Veronika sighed. "A-alright." She got the key and went to the room. She looked at the door and blushed at the number on the door '69'. She shook her head and unlocked the door. "D-do you mind if I shower first?"

Naraku shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Not at all."

Veronika nodded and went into the bathroom and took a shower without any interruptions.

Naraku stared out the window and was taking in the sights and the changes that had happened to the world he once knew. 'A lot has changed...'

After an hour of relaxing in the shower Veronika finally came out. She sighed and had a towel around herself. "P-please close your eyes." She said as she walked out the bathroom and went to the dresser to find a robe for the night.

Naraku sat and shut his eyes and relaxed. "Alright."

She put on a robe and went to one of the beds. She sat down and pulled the blanket over her. "You can open them now."

Naraku slowly opened his eyes. "This is nice..."

Veronika tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"The bed...its rather comfortable." Naraku commented with his eyes closed.

"Yes it is." She nodded and laid down. "I'm sorry...if I hurt you."

He chuckled. "I don't believe you could if you tried."

She bit the inside of her jaw. "If you s-say but I still apologize." She laid her head on the pillow and looked at him. "H-how old are you?"

"About 250 maybe more...don't know how long I was frozen for." He stirred

Veronika nodded. "I understand...at least you don't have to shave then." She giggled softly

"I suppose you may be right..." he chuckled. "How long have you known your loud friend?"

"She is loud." She agreed. "We've...been friends since secondary school and then college." She saw his confused face. "College is a more advanced form of schooling."

"Ahh I see...she's very protective of you." Naraku sat up.

"Yes she is...and she's very hardheaded." Veronika stated. "And is a rebellious, stubborn, crazy woman but she's my best friend."

"Then she and the wolf will get along just fine." Naraku sat up and he took off his shirt. "I shall be back." He went to shower.

She nodded and watched him leave to the bathroom. She laid down in bed and closed her eyes. 'First peaceful sleep...in weeks.

-Meanwhile-

Koga snickered. "Come on...I need a shower."

Evelina rolled her eyes and unlocked the room. "Well normally I'd say you can wait because I need one but you were frozen for a while so go ahead Wolfy."

"Thanks." Koga went into the bathroom and took a shower for the first time in years

Evelina relaxed on the bed and sighed. "A real comfy bed..."

Koga got out and dried off. "Shower is yours now." He said.

Evelina had fallen asleep. Sleeping peacefully as her nose wiggled.

Koga tilted his head. "Guess she's tired." He shrugged and went to the other bed and laid down. "Comfy." He closed his eyes and went to sleep

Evelina woke up when she had heard the bathroom door close and she slowly sat up and she looked at Koga. 'It wasn't all a dream...they did save us...'

Koga buried his face into the pillows and lightly started to snore.

Evelina smiled softly. 'He looks peaceful. He didn't look peaceful like this when he was under the anesthesia...'

He grunted in his sleep and was back to sleeping peacefully.

Evelina slowly stood up and went to the bathroom and she looked at her neck. It was badly bruised and burned still. "Damn...I didn't know it was this bad..." she decided to shower and she saw her body was covered with cuts and bruises all over her breasts and her inner thighs. "So they did..." she mumbled to herself and sighed and started to take a long shower.

Kogas ears twitched but he ignored it and stayed sleep.

Evelina finished in the shower and she looked at her body. 'Well..just more battle scars..' she sighed and put some clothes on and climbed into her bed. 'Just close my eyes for a few moments…' She thought before she fell asleep comfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Koga opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He sniffs lightly and turns his head. He saw the female human that he helped saved from the research facility that had him captured. He looked at the sleeping visage of the woman and frowned at the scars upon her marred flesh. 'She shouldn't be scarred. She didn't deserve that.' He thought solemnly as he sits up. He walks to the window and looks at it contemplating what he's going to do with his life now that he was no longer frozen.

Naraku was awake as well contemplating the same. Times had changed since the past. He was no longer fighting for the jewel and collecting its shards since it had long been discarded. He had long since forgotten most of the ways of his old life. He looked to the sleeping woman and he touched her head pulsing energy into her so she was again untouched by the men who had taken her in the facility. 'Least I can do...'

Veronika flinched in her sleep and she turned over. Her eyes were tightly closed but soon she relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and was staring into Naraku's ruby orbs. "Good morning." she spoke softly.

He looked at her. "Good morning...did you sleep well?" He closed the blinds so he wouldn't let in too much light.

"I slept wonderfully, thank you for asking." She looked at him and sat up. She blushed as her robe revealed her breasts. "Pardon me...," she quickly covered herself.

Naraku chuckled softly. "You needn't worry Veronika. I'm not like most men." He turned his back to give her the privacy she needed.

Veronika tightened her robe on her person. "Thank you...for being kind. I'm sorry I had to...do those experiments on you." She apologized again to him.

"You don't need to apologize." He turned back to her. "We understood it was against your will."

Veronika became flustered. "Yes...of course." She nodded and looked at him. "Can you tell me more about you?"

Naraku nodded and sat down. "What precisely would you like to know?"

"How did you become a demon? Were you born one or were you turned?" She started to ramble and was becoming more excited in learning.

Naraku chuckled. "I was born human... over the years, I endured an accident that burned me all over my entire body...I devoured some demon's powers as they devoured what was left of my human body and became a demon." He crossed his arms.

"You...sacrificed your humanity...for what?" She was confused.

"For power...I would have never been able to walk again I could barely speak." He sat back not telling her the full reason.

"Power?" Veronika questioned softly.

"Yes...at first it was too...get the attention of a certain maiden...and for a while I was blinded by the power I had obtained...times have changed and I am not the demon or the man I once was." Naraku looked to her.

Veronika tilted her head and giggled. "Silly man...if you want the attention of a woman you have to have swagger and charm."

Naraku blinked confused. "Swagger?"

"Yes swagger." She nodded at him. "Swagger is how one presents him or herself to the world. Swagger is shown from how the person handles a situation. It can also be shown in the person's walk." She explained. "Women love a confident man."

"Well no matter how much confidence I had she wouldn't have loved me either way. She had already fallen for another at that point." Naraku shrugged. "But it was for the best anyway...we wouldn't have exactly worked out."

"Perhaps she just didn't realize a good person you are." She told him and smiled at him. "I want to thank you again for helping me and my friend."

"Well I haven't always been the kindest man." Naraku chuckled. "And you're welcome..." he kissed the back of her hand softly again.

Veronika blushed. "S-stop you Casanova." She looked at the window. "It's been a while since I saw outside."

He chuckled. "Well shall we venture outside then? I'm sure your friend and the wolf are awake now."

She nodded and went to put on her clothes. "Okay." Naraku held out his arm for her to take. Veronika took his arm and they went out to the lobby and had breakfast and waited for Koga and Evelina.\

-Meanwhile-

Evelina groaned and opened her eyes having never been a morning person and she went to the coffee machine that was in the room and made a coffee and waved to Koga tiredly.

"Good morning Evelina:" Koga said to her. "Not a morning person huh?" He asked and chuckled.

Evelina shook her head and sipped her coffee. "Want one?"

"No thank you." Koga shook his head and looked out the window. He looked at the sky and sighs. "A lot of things has changed."

Evelina shrugged. "Depends on how old you are Wolfy." She sipped her coffee. "Trust me the world is probably nothing like you remember." Her accent was prominent when she spoke and she walked up and looked out the window herself.

Koga rose a brow. "I'm fairly young in terms of demon years." He told her. He looked back at the window. His mind seemed to have matured as he was being kept contained and wasn't the knucklehead he was before.

She nodded and sat down on the bed and looked at him. "So Wolfy...where are your scars from?"

"From fighting with the Spider." He turned and walked over to her and sat beside her. "And with an old rival."

Evelina nodded. "Well damn...a fighter huh awesome..." she traced her index finger over the scars on his forearms. "Looks like you used to have something here..."

His skin twitched under her touch. "Yeah..." he muttered.

"Nothing wrong with scars." Evelina shrugged. "So, this old rival of yours why was he your rival? Did he steal your girl or you knew each other as kids or did he betray you?"

"Nah just some childish rivalry. Don't even remember what we were rivals for." He shrugged and laid back on the bed.

Evelina nodded and shrugged. "Sounds boring..." she looked up at him. "Why did you both decide to help us?"

"I don't know about the spider but I helped you because I you didn't deserve what you were getting. Neither you or your friend." He shook his head. "It was wrong."

Evelina nodded slowly. "Still...most men don't do something nice for women unless they are expecting and wanting a certain something in return."

"Well I don't want anything other than help in learning about this time period." Koga shrugged and turned his head to her.

Evelina blinked. "Wait really?"

"Yeah, I don't want sex and I don't want anything really." He shrugged. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"In this day and age yes, it is." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Well I'm not from this day and age." He retorted as he looked at her.

Evelina nodded. "I'm aware of that. But many things aren't what they seem and I'm not the type of person who can trust someone at a first glance." She stood up and looked at the time. "There's supposed to be a complimentary breakfast are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry and you seem to be alright when you thought I was asleep." He got up and stretched and yawned.

Evelina shrugged. "I was too tired to care at the time..." she rubbed her stiff neck and hissed slightly as she picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed coming out moments later. Koga leaned against the wall and waited for Evelina to finish getting dressed.

Evelina walked with him quietly and down to the lobby and she sat with Veronika. "Hey how'd you sleep?"

Veronika immediately gave her best friend a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked and kissed her cheek. Naraku rose a brow as he watched the exchange but decided to stay quiet.

Evelina smiled. "I'm fine Vee. Just sore." Veronika gave her another look which cause Evelina to sigh again.

Naraku took a bite of his waffles and his eyes widened. "W-what are these?" He took another bite of the delicious buttery morsel that was coated in delicious maple syrup.

Evelina sighed. "Vee seriously I'm okay." She ruffled Veronikas hair and took a bite of her food before looking at Naraku. "They are waffles." She went back to eating and Koga ate quietly.

Naraku nodded and finished his plate and looked to Veronika. "Would you like more? I plan on getting seconds?"

"I'm sorry, I just worry for you." Veronika started eating her breakfast before looking up at Naraku. "No thank you Naraku...I don't eat a lot." Naraku nodded and kissed her hand softly before going to get another plate.

Koga looked at Veronika and rose a brow. "Is she a worry wart?" He asked Evelina

Evelinas eye twitched slightly having always been protective of Veronika. "Yeah she has." She responded to Koga but not looking at him as she shot her evil eye at Naraku.

Veronika blushes shyly. "O-oh stop you." She pulled her hand away as she watched Naraku walk off to get food.

Koga rose a brow again. "Possessive much." He chuckled and continued eating.

Evelina sat back. "Protective not possessive get it right Wolfy." She mumbled and sighed. "Knew you liked the spider."

Veronika blushed and tossed a tater tot at Evelina. "Hush up Eve. You like the wolf."

Evelina blinked a few times. "Well...barely know the guy...wolf..demon whatever. But I do appreciate his looks and muscles if that's what you're referring to." She said honestly uncaring if Koga could hear her even though she and Veronika were whispering.

"Stop being so mean. You know you like him." Veronika muttered and sipped on her orange juice.

Evelina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure, Vee whatever." She finished her coffee and Naraku came back with his plant and looked at the three of them. "I suppose you women have never been around demons before?"

"What tipped you off spidey?" Evelina stole a sip of Veronika's juice.

"Because even when whispering I can hear you all the way over there and the wolf has better ears then I and I am sure he heard you as well." Naraku chuckled

"Stop ear hustling." Veronika muttered.

Koga chuckled. "Yes, I can hear you both perfectly well."

"No skin off my bones I'll tell you to your face how I feel." Evelina shrugged.

Naraku chuckled. "I do believe we all should move to one of the rooms and talk about our next step."

The girls nodded and went to the shared bedroom of Naraku and Veronika. They sat in a semi-circle and looked at one another.

Naraku looked to them. "Clearly we don't much of this new world...and I would believe that any other men associated with that facility will be after you both and us after yesterday."

"So, what do you propose?" Evelina sat up and was serious.

"Well...I believe it would be best to relocate. Take up some false aliases and while you both teach us the ways of this world we will offer protection to you both in return." Naraku commented.

Veronika looked down and muttered. "I wasn't always a scientist...um I was a stripper but o-only to pay of my student loans and for college."

Koga tilted his head. "A stripper? What's that?"

Veronika, blushing madly, calmly explained. "T-thinking of it as a brothel worker or a geisha but not having to sleep with the men." She said somewhat ashamed.

Naraku's eyes widen slightly and he nodded. "I see well you shouldn't have to resort to work like that again."

Evelina nodded. "Shit I hated when you worked there. Too many perverted twats would follow you home." She sighed. "I used to be a caregiver to a special needs adult before becoming a scientist...suppose I could do it again just need to find one that isn't so aggressive like the previous one I had."

Koga looked at her. "What do you mean by aggressive?"

Evelina took in a deep breath. "Well the adult I worked with had severe autism as well as a few other disabilities and he had troubles speaking. So when he would get frustrated because he couldn't tell me what he wanted he would get mad and start throwing things and trying to hit me as well."

"And how old was this adult you worked with?" Naraku rose a brow.

"He had just turned 18 when I met him." Evelina sat back and looked at Veronika. "We can find you something else other than being a stripper. You're not doing that again."

Veronika frowned. "But I liked it...made me feel sexy...and confident." She looked down. Veronika was always self-conscious about her body. Being the center of attention had boosted her confidence level and made her feel better about herself.

Koga didn't know what to say but he didn't like seeing a woman that was upset. Never had and it made him feel bad. "Don't look so down. You're sexy and have one hell of a body." He said hoping it'll cheer her up.

Veronikas eyes lit up. "T-thank you Koga." She smiled softly.

"You've always been sexy you know." Evelina sighed and crossed her arms. "It's still not a safe job Vee."

Naraku looked up. "Well I would imagine a job like that would have a need for body guards of some sort?"

"Yeah you're right." Evelina looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

Naraku looked at both girls. "Well should Veronika wish to take that job up again then I could get a job myself as her body guard."

Evelina bit the inside of her cheek. "Up to you Vee...I don't know if I want to have to watch an adult again...maybe go for the kids..." she sat back. "Or maybe the shelter...I hate kids anyway."

Veronika nodded slowly. "I want to...plus it's good exercise and I liked dancing." She smiles. "Naraku can be my body guard and make sure no one won't get handsy."

Koga looked at Veronika. "Now we just need to work on where we can stay at."

"Well my dad...left me a house in Harlem." Veronika muttered. "Harlem, New York. Haven't been there since I was a little girl."

Evelina grumbled. "I hate the city..." she sat back and sighed. "That's probably our only option however." She looked at Koga. "We are gonna have to find a way to hide your form and find you work too Wolfy…"

"Harlem isn't so bad once you know how to manipulate the gangs in there." Veronika muttered. "My father...is still alive and is a very intimidating man. He was a drug and crime lord in Harlem." She rubbed her neck. "The people called me the Devil's Princess."

Koga blinked. "Well then...didn't expect that from you. Is that why you're so...shy?"

"I guess it is, never thought about it much. But if you're needing work well there's a kick boxing ring there. You can be an instructor for the kids there." She told him.

Tilting his head slightly to the right Koga asked. "Kick boxing?"

"Martial arts that focuses on fighting with mainly your legs." Veronika explained.

Koga nodded slowly. "Ahh I see. I suppose that I will do that then." He relaxed.

"Well now to think about how to get to Harlem..." Evelina took out a wallet she had pickpocketed off a man in the lobby when no one was looking and counted the cash. "Hmm...I have enough for a few bus tickets for us."

"Eve! Why would you do that!" Veronika chastised her. "Whoever that belonged to probably had a family."

Koga looked at Evelina. "Sneaky...didn't notice you did that."

"Growing up on the street teaches you a few things and he doesn't have a family Vee. I checked the man was leaving to drop off a hooker." Evelina shrugged.

Naraku blinked. "Well...seems human men still don't have high standards either."

"You're not wrong." Evelina shrugged.

"Whatever...let's just go okay and get some new clothes. I want a real bath." Veronika pouted.

"No need for you to be a mother hen." Koga muttered.

"I'm not a mother hen..." Veronika complained

Naraku stood up as well and looked at them. "I suggest we move as quickly as possible."

."She's always been that way." Evelina shrugged and stood up and cracked her neck and hissed at the pain she still felt. "Damn fuckers really fucked up my neck."

Koga stood and went behind Evelina. He gently touched her neck and used a bit of his energy to relax the area. "Better?"

Veronika looked at her friend worriedly and stood up. "Okay. Then let's hurry."

Evelina jumped slightly not expecting his touch to be soft and she nodded slowly. "Y-yeah thank you." She mumbled and looked away to hide the small touch of pink on her cheeks. Naraku nodded and they all walked out of the hotel leaving quickly and walked to the bus station.

'She's blushing...I knew she liked him.' Veronika thought to herself. 'I'm gonna set her up with him. She needs to be happy.' She inwardly nodded and set up plans in her head. She quietly sat beside Naraku as they all rode the bus for what seems to be a long time.

Evelina had her arms crossed as she stared out the window and she sat beside Koga and she inhaled and sighed. 'They can be trusted so far it seems...they obviously have power if they really wanted to do something they would have done it by now...they could have killed us by now if they wanted.' She looked over at Veronika and Naraku and shrugged. 'Maybe he can fully boost her confidence..' she stared back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The bus had stopped in beautiful bright Manhattan. They were one subway away from their new lives. Koga and Naraku just looked around in awe at all the lights and people having never seen anything like it before.

Evelina pushed through people. "FUCKING TWATS MOVE OUT OF MY WAY." She yelled with her thick accent and people promptly moved out of the way. Her accent seemed to be more prominent when she would become angrier. She looked at Koga and took his hand. "Hold on its easy to get lost here." In her other hand, she held Veronikas hand and Naraku sighed and took Veronikas vacant hand catching on quickly.

Veronika sighed and blinked as she saw a familiar black limousine. The license plate read 'King' and she knew exactly who it was. "This way..." she pulled them over to the expensive looking vehicle and knocked on the window. "Daddy! Open up its me!"

The limousine window rolled down slowly to reveal a man in an expensive black suit. Her father was a man of African American and Cuban descent. His face was chiseled and hair was gelled back and had an elegant patch of grey. He had glasses covering his eyes and slowly pulled them down to reveal hazel eyes. "Princess? What a surprise." Her father's voice was deep and masculine. "What're you doing back in the city?" He asked.

"Daddy open up please...my friends and I got into a little trouble." She pouted and looked at him cutely. "Please papí."

His left eye twitched slightly. "Trouble eh? Get in bebita y amigos." He opened the doors.

"Muchas gracias papí." Veronika smiled and got in.

The others got in and seated themselves in the car. "Evelina, you've grown up and who's the hombres?"

"Just some friends of mine." Evelina sat back. She always had a deep respect for Caine.

"Greetings I am Naraku." He bowed in respect.

"Japanese eh? Qué es tú nombré?" He turned to Koga.

Koga looked confused for a moment. "What is your name gringo?"

"Oh...I'm Koga." Koga bowed his head.

Veronika's father nodded and tapped the bottom of the limousine. "Vamanos, to the house." He said and the limousine started driving at the appropriate speed. "My name is Caine Domingo Rodriguez...but on the streets and in some circles, I'm known as King or Diablo."

"Daddy I already explained it to them...don't go being mean to them." Veronika chastised her father. "They don't mean no harm."

"Princess you're too much like your mom, too gentle. You need to have a steel grip and when dealing with people." Caine drawled out. Veronika tensed and sighed. This was the reason why she left Harlem to get away from her father. She didn't like being cruel but she couldn't blame him. Her father was raised on the streets and because of that he grew a cold heart to the world. "Now why are you in trouble?"

Veronika muttered the story in Spanish but left out how she and Evelina was violated by the men and also with Naraku and Koga being demons. "Ah I see, and you're looking for work?"

Veronika nodded her head and looked away. "Yes daddy."

"Well you are not going to be dancing on the pole." He said sternly and her eyes widen. "Didn't think I know huh? Did you forget I pretty much own all the clubs in Harlem?"

She sucked in her teeth. "I'm going to father." She stated coldly.

"We will talk about this at the family home...alone Princess." Caine narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. Evelina kept quiet not wanting to get involved in a family dispute as did Naraku and Koga.

Veronika kept quiet and looked out the window as they approached her childhood home, which was large like a small manor. Caine had one of the maid's escort Evelina, Naraku and Koga to rooms and told them about dinner time. He grabbed Veronika's arm and led her to his office and closed the door.

"Daddy, let me do what I want. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. If I want to dance on a stripper pole let me!" Veronika spoke sternly to him.

Caine slapped Veronika's face hard enough to where she fell to the floor. She covered her mouth to stop the noise from escaping her mouth. He looked down at her. "I'm still your father Veronika. You will not talk to me any kind of way."

She teared up and held her cheek. She looked away from him. He approached her and pulled her to him. "Like I said before you will not dance at a strip club understand me? I know you love dancing but I won't have my baby girl showing off her body like some whore." Caine took her chin and lifted her face up. "Now I know you can't go back to the science field because the Feds will be looking for you so I'm going to have to teach ballet or whatever dance you deem appropriate."

Her eyes were still watery and she rubbed them. "B-but I don't have a dance studio. H-how am I gonna t-teach?"

"Well if you had stayed I was gonna give you the keys to a studio that I had bought for you as a graduation present." Caine muttered.

"R-really daddy?" Her eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly.

"Yes, baby girl." He muttered and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for slapping you but I will not have you speak to me any kind of way."

Veronika nodded and looked at him. "I-it's okay." She muttered and hugged him tightly.

Caine held his daughter tightly and pulled away. He stood her up on her feet and got a good look at her. "My Princess...has grown so beautifully. Therefore I don't want you to be exposed...you have an extremely beautiful body and I'll kill everyone with my bare hands should they touch you."

Veronika blushed and smiled shyly. "T-thank you daddy." She frowned at the mention of killing. "Daddy please...I know you killed people before but I don't wanna hear about it."

"So, squeamish." Caine caressed her tender cheek lovingly. "But that's to be expected your mother kept you sheltered. You never experienced the coldness of the streets." His hazel eyes pierced his daughter's. "I was once weak, crying little boy and now I'm a powerful man whose name draws fear in those with weak hearts." He moved closer and kissed her forehead fatherly. "You are so much like your mother but you are also like me when you're pushed to the edge."

Veronika flinched. "F-father I-I'm not like you." She whispered.

"Yes you are and when you finally realize it I'll be even more proud of you princess." Caine removed himself from his daughter and goes to sit at his chair. He pulled open the desk drawer and grabs a small box made from polished rosewood. He opened it and revealed a ring. "This ring was your mother's wedding ring. I kept it after she died cancer.." he stared at the expensive diamond ring. "She would want me to give this to you."

Veronika became flustered. "D-daddy no. I c-can't take mama's ring."

"You will..." he drawled deeply then stands and took off his chain and attached the ring to the chain and place it around Veronika's neck. "It's yours now."

Veronika looked at the ring and rubbed her eyes. "I miss her daddy."

"I know you do...she was the only woman I loved. Both you and she were my weakness." He turned his back on her. "Leave me be for now princess. I need to think."

Nodding in understanding Veronika left her father to his thoughts. She goes to find her best friend Evelina and goes into the room. "Eve..." she muttered.

Evelina jumped up. "Hey you okay? You were gone for a while?"

Veronika rubbed her cheek and nodded. "Dad...was being very adamant in not wanting me to dance...he gave me a small studio to set up in." She muttered "he gave me mama's ring."

Evelina nodded and hugged her. "Hey this is better for you anyway...and maybe Naraku can run security for the studio for you." She smiled softly. "Did he hit you?" She had always been protective over Veronika since they had first met.

"I think it is for the best." Veronika nodded and looked down. "Yes...but I should've known better to speak to him wrongly." She muttered and rubbed her cheek. "I'm fine really I am. Daddy apologized Eve."

Evelina took in a deep breath. "Fine...then I won't say anything..." she crossed her arms and stared out the window. "I don't know what it is to have parents but I'm sure that's still something they shouldn't do." She sat down and sighed. "Guess we should call the boys in here."

Veronika frowned then nodded. "When I was younger...daddy had papers in his desk. I didn't understand it but I think he forge papers to have you adopted." She scratched her head. "It kind of explained why he had this box with your name on it. I think he never got the chance to give it to you."

Evelina nodded slowly. "Well...come on let's go to their room and talk to them." She walked and knocked on Naraku's door and he opened it. "Good you're both here." She stood by the window sill. "There's been a change in some plans. Naraku you'll be security at Veronikas dance studio."

Naraku sighed and nodded. "Understood."

Veronika frowned at how Evelina just taking control over everything. She looked away rubbing her cheek. "Koga...you can still do kick boxing if you want to. And we can leave here soon and go to the other house."

Koga nodded and looked at Veronika but didn't say anything. "Alright, that's cool with me."

Evelina nodded. "Guess we should leave soon.." she looked at the time. "I'll be right back." She kissed Veronikas cheek and walked out of the room.

Naraku looked at Veronika. "You seem troubled."

Koga watched Evelina leave and stepped out of the room. He waited outside giving the other two privacy. 'Wonder what she's gonna do.

' Veronika rubbed her cheek a bit. "N-no it's just that...I dislike Eve being like that. She has control issues and sometimes she can't express herself." She looked away from him.

Naraku nodded. "Perhaps she is just nervous about the situation and this how she tends to cope."

Veronika nodded and teared up slightly. "I-it's just that...she's my best friend and I don't want her to bottle up everything inside." She looked down and wiped the tears away.

Naraku wiped a small tear that had fallen down her cheek. "These tears don't suit you." He looked at her and his crimson eyes were soft. "Maybe she has different ways of getting her frustrations out. She may not want to worry you as well." She moved closer to Naraku and hugged him tightly as she tried to stop herself from crying and to seek his comfort.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her slowly and rubbed her back not used to ever having to comfort someone before. "It is alright Veronika." He said softly.

"I-I'm sorry." She stepped back and looked at him. She saw that he had stubble on his face and needed new some clothes. "Here..." she went to the wardrobe and pulled out a suit. "You seem to be the same size as daddy. Go shower and I'll give you a shave."

He nodded and took the clothes. "Well thank you princess." He smirked and walked to the shower.

She began blushing madly. "H-he called me Princess." She touched her cheeks and giggled like a school girl. Her eyes widen and she stopped herself. "S-stop it you." She berated herself and pulled out a chair and looked through the drawers for a razor, shaving cream and lighter.

He came back out a few minutes later still figuring out the cufflinks to the suit. "Never seen clothes like these before.."

Veronika went to him and helped him in the suit. "These suits are mainly for men that's into business, that are classy, or want to appear as their better, rich and wealthy. Father wears them cause it gives him this...intimidating look." She fixed his cuff links and her mind wandered. 'There's something about seeing a handsome man in a suit.' She looked at him. "There we go...now you look dignified and handsome...just need to give you a shave."

He chuckled. "Well thank you princess." He gave her that handsome smile as he looked at with eyes as red as blood. "I suppose your father can be intimidating to some."

"Daddy kills people." She stated rather dryly. "He's a crime and drug lord. No one messes with him. He got eyes and ears all over the city." She pulled or a chair for him to sit. Once naraku was seated she grabbed a bowl of warm water and heated the razor. Veronika smoothed some shaving cream his face and ever so gently glided the razor over his skin.

"I understand this...he still doesn't scare me Veronika." Naraku said plainly. "I lived in a time where you had to kill to survive." He said honestly.

"Then you both would get along greatly." She removed the hair from his neck and used a towel to remove the excess cream. She went behind him and combed back his hair, gelled it back, and trimmed down the ends. She blushes at herself. "Oh dios mío...es tan guapo."

He rose a brow at Veronika. "I'm not so sure what you said Veronika is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong." She said quickly hiding her blush. She brushed the hair from his back and stepped away. "There all done."

Naraku stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Very different.." he turned to her and bowed and kissed the back of her hand softly. "Thank you princess."

"Y-you don't have to c-call me that N-Naraku." She stuttered and blushed heavily.

He chuckled softly. "Your face is quite cute when you blush like that you know."

"S-stop it." She muttered and shyly put away the grooming supplies clumsily. Vee went and washed her hands and then dried them. She looked down and tensed as he finger was bleeding. "Owwie. I must've cut myself and didn't know." She held her finger and grabbed the first aid kit.

Naraku grabbed her hand and looked at her finger and pulsed energy through her healing her finger. "Be careful Princess."

"T-thank you...Naraku." She looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a long moment and gotten lost into them. Instinctively her body moved closer to his.

"You're welcome..." he looked down into her eyes and moved the hair from her face. She stood on her tip toes and lightly touched his lips with hers. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her back. His arm slowly went around her waist. Veronika's eyes slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. He held her body close to his and wrapped both of his arms around her back

"Ah..." she moaned into the kiss and moaned even more when she felt the taste of Naraku's tongue on hers. She submitted to him and allowed him to explore her mouth.

Naraku smirked inwardly and pulled away and looked at her. "As soft as I imagined."

Veronika blushed and covered her face. "I-I'm sorry." She looked down and rubbed her thighs together. "I don't know what came over me."

He chuckled and looked at her and grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. "Don't be. I didn't mind it at all."

She bit her lip and kissed him again quickly. "L-let's go get some dinner." She hurried out of the room and went to the dining room.

Naraku smirked and followed her to the dining room. "Certainly smells nice."

"Well little miss it's been a long time since I've seen you." The chef had come out to get a head count. "I remember when you used to run around in your diaper trying to steal a cupcake."

Veronika blushed. "C-chef Michael...d-don't say that..."

He chuckled. "Very well, don't want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend. I'll make your favorite then." He goes back into the kitchen.

Naraku chuckled deeply finding the exchange amusing. "So I am a boyfriend now?" He chuckled again and poked Veronikas cheek.

"C-chef Michael is like a grandfather." She blushed. "S-stop it...I never had a boyfriend before."

Naraku chuckled. "Could have fooled me with how you kiss princess." He took a sip of the water that was there.

Veronika became inwardly flustered. "W-well y-you see...Eve and I...kinda practice on each other." She says softly and sipped her drink. She turned to Naraku. "T-that was actually my first kiss to a guy."

Naraku blinked and didn't know how to comprehend this information. "I see..you both are how you say...bisexual?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes." She looked down and stared at her plate.

Chef Michaels came out with two trays that was covered. "I made your favorite Veroni." He uncovered Veronika's tray and she gasped.

"Ah! Mi favorito!" Her plate had chicken quesadilla, baked chicken, churros, and elotes. "Muchas Gracias!"

The old chef chuckled. "You're welcome my dear, and you sir I'm sure you'd enjoy a traditional dinner of your culture." He opened Naraku's tray.

Naraku looked and saw beef ramen and he smiled. "I thank you Chef Michaels." He bowed to him.

"You're welcome, if you both and still hungry I'll have dessert ready for you." He nodded and went back to his kitchen. Veronika was acting like the kid she once was and began eating her favorites.

Naraku chuckled at her as he began to eat quietly. "I like it when you're happy like this."

"Why?" She asked him and tore of her churro off and held it to him. "Taste it."

Naraku took the piece she handed to him and took a bite of it. "It's sweet...I like it." He smirked as he leaned forward and kissed we softly. "It tastes better from your lips however."

Veronika tensed and touched his cheek and kissed him back. "S-stop it...you charmer." He chuckled and went back to eating. She looked down and continued eating quietly.

Naraku slid his hand under the table and rubbed her leg as he finished. "I believe I'm going to like here in this time."

She paused and smiled shyly. "I think I'll like it if you did." She finished eating and wiped her mouth. She took his hand. "Come on I wanna show you something." Vee stood and led him to her bedroom.

Naraku stood up and followed her. "And what is it?"

She grabbed her old photo album. "This is my mother." She turned to the page where she had a large photo of her mother. "Sometimes if I stare hard enough I can see her smiling."

Naraku smiled softly. "Beautiful like you.." he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She muttered and closed the book. She took his hand and held it to her chest. "I f-feel...happy when you touch me." She looked up at him.

Naraku smiled. "And I you..." he kissed her softly on the lips once more.

Her hands slide up his chest and around his neck. "N-Naraku.." she moaned lowly and kissed him more.

-Meanwhile-

Evelina kept walking until she came out side to sit down and sighed and tried to get her thoughts together. Caine walked up to her and looked down at her. He reached into his coat pocket and handed her a small gun. "Since you'll be moving into that house with her I would feel better if you have protection for the both of you."

Evelina nodded and she put the small hand gun in her pocket. "As you wish sir."

"These men can they be trusted?" Caine looked to her seriously and Evelina nodded.

"I believe so...if it weren't for them we would be screwed to say the least." Evelina sighed.

"I see..." he handed her a small piece of paper. "It's the code to the safe in the attic...should you need more than just that handgun for protection."

"Understood sir." Evelina had a deep respect for Caine and she just nodded and watched as Caine left and she sighed.

"Oh and Evelina." Caine stopped took some papers out from his suit and tossed it to her. "Welcome to the familia" he continued his way.

Koga was behind a wall and rose a brow. 'What...she up to?' He wondered.

Evelina looked up an she smiled softly and she put the papers away and breathed in the fresh air and took out the gun and looked at it. "A beretta 92.." she mumbled and checked it. "Safety's on and fully loaded.." she mumbled to herself.

Koga stepped forward and looked over her shoulder. "What's that?"

Evelina blinked and turned around not expecting him to be there and she put it in her pocket. "It's called a gun...guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't know what it is..."

"Alright...what type of weapon is it. Long range or short?" He tilted his head. 'She's very sneaky. I doubt Veronika knows about what Evelina is doing.'

"Well depends on the type. This one specifically is better for short range." She put it back in her pocket and looked at him. "You followed me...why?" She crossed her arms.

"Curiosity and spider likes Veronika so I left them alone to talk." Koga looked at the gun more. "Interesting weapon. I prefer daggers or my hands."

Evelina nodded. "Well a dagger and your hands won't help you against a gun..." she looked around and took his hand. "Come with me." She led him to the basement where Caine had a shooting range and she put muffs on his ears. "Here no doubt your ears are sensitive and it's about to get loud." She hit a red button on the wall that started bringing out targets and she started shooting the targets with the gun.

'Well then...that small thing can cause that much damage.' He watched as Evelina showed off her prowess with the gun.

Evelina stopped and reloaded the gun and she turned the safety back on and turned to Koga and took the headphones off. "Weapons have changed a lot since you were last well...awake I guess I should say."

"Yes..." he looked at her. "Does Veronika know you uses guns?" He asked her.

Evelina bit her lip and sighed. "No...and I wanna keep it that way. Vees already scared of her dad sometimes and she doesn't admit it I don't want her scared of me too." She stood up and turned off the light to the shooting range. "Come on."

"You don't give her enough credit Eve. She loves and cares about you. Perhaps she just doesn't want you to hide from her." Koga moved forward and looked down at her. "She's your friend...and knows when you're hiding from her. It'll only make her more upset if you continue to hide."

Evelina looked down at her feet for a moment before looking at him. "Koga...no offense but you don't a thing about me or Veronika or this world. So mind your business unless it directly involves you." She said coldly and walked off and sighed and rubbed her temples. 'Yeah great you twat you were just a bitch to him for no reason...'

"I may not have been here for long but I know how to read people." Koga said and walked beside Evelina.

She took in deep breath and looked up at the sky as she walked outside and kept her thoughts in. "Koga please just stop."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and looked away from her for a moment

She looked at him and sighed. "Come on we gotta do something about how you look and dress."

Koga shrugged. "Whatever you think is alright for me to wear."

She sighed and thought for a minute. "Fuck um.." she looked at the time and took his hand. "There's a store nearby just stay with me okay." She walked down the street with him and led him to a good will. "I would get better clothes for you but I don't have much in this guy's wallet." She took out another wallet that she had pickpocketed. She grabbed some shirts and jeans and jackets and gave them to him. "Go in the dressing room and try them on."

Koga looked at the clothes. "Alright." He wasn't going to make a fuss about it and went to a room with a screen on it and changed behind it.

Evelina stood by and waited quietly for Koga and looked around. 'I may hate Harlem...but I would rather be here than back in London..'

Koga stepped out and looked down at himself. "Feels different...what do you think?"

Evelina turned around to look at him and her eyes widened slightly and she bit the inside of her cheek. "Um…yeah looks good come on let's go so I can pay for it." She stumbled a little into a rack and shook her head and turned her head so he wouldn't see the small amount of pink on her cheeks.

Koga sniffed and grinned. 'She's flustered.' He went to her and gave her a hug from behind. "Thank you, Eve, you're so kind."

Evelina blinked and grumbled and looked away. "Y-yeah sure come on.." she mumbled and the blush deepened on her cheeks. She walked over and handed the cashier the money for his clothes.

"Aww you're cute when you are all flustered." He chuckled and took her hand and kissed it. "No need to keep that tough girl act with me."

She bit the inside of her cheek again and got the receipt for the clothes. "K-Koga I'm fine now come on. I'm hungry." She mumbled and walked out of there with him quickly.

Koga snickered lightly. "Alright...thanks for the clothes."

"Y-yeah sure..." she looked around for a place to eat.

"Cool, didn't that Caine guy said that the maids are making dinner?" Koga asked.

"Yeah...shits too fancy for me." She founded a small bistro. "Ooh I would kill for a burger." She looked at him. "Come on." She walked up to the hostess. "Two please."

"Inside or outside?" The hostess bit her lip and looked at Koga.

Evelina stepped in front of him and looked at the hostess. "Outside. Up on the terrace."

The hostess nodded and took them to their seats.

Evelina sat down and looked at the menu and then looked at Koga. "I'll order for you okay...let me guess you like steak right?"

"I'll eat pretty much anything edible." Koga grinned and raised his brows. "And I mean anything."

Evelina didn't catch on and she nodded. "Okay." She shrugged thinking it was weird and looked at the waiter as he came by. "Can I get two waters? Also to eat I'll take the house burger with fries cooked medium. And he'll have the 8oz sirloin with a baked potato cooked medium rare."

The waiter wrote it all down and looked at her and winked. "Sure thing cutie." He walked off.

Evelina shrugged. "Eh whatever."

Kogas eye twitched. 'She didn't get it.' He scooted closer and put his arm around her bringing her close. He glared at the back of the waiter but stopped.

Evelina blinked and looked at him. "Koga what are you doing?"

"Um putting my arm around you duh." He rolled his eyes and leaned to her. "So... tell me more about you kanari."

She rose a brow and moved his arm. "Well...I was an orphan. Grew up on the streets in London and pickpocketed and stole what I could to survive and when I was ten I stole a ticket to get on a cruise ship that brought me here…the ticket that I stole was an associate of Caine's. Needless to say, they were angry when I showed up instead but...Veronika convinced her dad to take me in."

"Ah...that's why you have that accent kanari." He nodded "So which of you is older?"

She sat back. "I am by a year.." she looked at him. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She saw the waiter sit down the water and she grabbed it and took a sip.

"It means pretty and you are pretty. My kind of girl...feisty and kind." He grinned as she choked on her water. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and their food was brought to them and he began to eat.

She coughed to clear her throat. "I know what it means." She mumbled and took a big bite of her burger to the point both of her cheeks were filled and she covered her mouth with the napkin as she finished chewing. 'Never did know how to eat like a lady...'

"I don't care for manners if that's why you're hiding." Koga shrugged and tore the steak with his teeth. Evelina looked at him and saw how the hostess got disgusted with how he ate and she covered her mouth and she looked like she was about to cry but instead she busted out laughing. Koga looked at Evelina and swallowed his food. He laughed with her.

She tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard and took a drink from her water. "Okay maybe don't eat your steak like that though."

"If you say so." He chuckled and this time cut the steak and ate the rest of it. "You should laugh more."

Evelina blinked. "It's rare something makes me laugh."

Koga rose and brow and snaked his hand to her side and made a tickling gesture.

Evelina blinked and she got serious. "Koga I'm not responsible for your injuries if you tickle me."

"I can handle it." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Come on in are Veronika is wondering where you are."

Evelina grumbled and had a small blush as she put some money down to pay for the food. "Yeah yeah come on.." she mumbled and started walking back.

Koga wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Oh stop it." He walked with her back to Caine's residence.

Evelina grumbled and pushed his arm off. "Stop." Her cheeks were slightly pink

Koga playfully pushed her back and picked her up. "Hey stop being so mean. Do I have to tell Veronika that you're being mean?"

"That's not funny now put me down!" Evelina blushed further not liking this.

Koga chuckled and crossed the threshold of the manor. "Alright alright." He gently sat her down.

"Y-yeah yeah.." she mumbled and went up to Veronikas room and knocked on the door. "Vee! Open up!"

Naraku smirked inwardly but then groaned. "Seems the wolf and your friend are back..." he kissed her head.

"They can wait." She whispered and locked her bedroom door. She went back to Naraku and pulled him to her bed. "I want to kiss you more..." she sat on his lap and kissed him. He smirked and kissed her back while his hands rested on her hips.

"O-oh ah.." she pressed her breasts against him and continued kissing him. 'I feel butterflies.'

He grunted and held her close to his body as his member slowly became erect in his pants. Evelina kept banging on the door. Naraku blinked and lifted her up. "Seems we are done for now."

Veronika pouted lowly and got off him. She picked up her photo album and went to unlock the door. "Eve…you're so loud. Use your inside voice." She opened the door and held her album to her chest. Koga walked in and sniffed subtly. He looked at Naraku with a knowing look.

Evelina shrugged. "You'd miss my loudness and you know it." She patted her shoulder. Naraku took in a breath and sighed.

"You're right I would miss it. Chef Michael made some good food and you both missed it." Veronika said conversationally. "So, are we all ready to go to the other house?"

"Chef Michaels food has always been too fancy for my taste." Evelina crossed her arms. "Yeah guess we should go pack everything your dad gave us." Evelina walked to her room and packed up a few clothes that Caine had given her before they all headed to pick a car from the garage. "I'm driving!" Evelina yelled and looked at the cars.

"Please drive carefully and no road raging." Veronika muttered and chose the Range Rover. 'I remember daddy had added a blinder in this' "let go with this one. It's big enough for us four."

Koga looked at the car and rose a brow. "Different kinds of these...cars."

"Yes...it's like style and fashion." She summed it up and got into the back with Naraku.

Evelina blinked. "You always sat in the front with me..." she grumbled and pouted and got in the driver side once Koga was in and she drove off quietly.

Naraku looked around outside and he blinked. "Harlem is an interesting place it seems..."

Koga looked over at Evelina. "Hey don't worry about it." He whispered. "Maybe it slipped her mind."

"Yes...this place has a lot of history in it but I don't feel like giving a history lesson." Veronika shook her head and looked down at Naraku's lap. She slowly moved her hand to his lap. Evelina was quiet as she drove faster.

Naraku chuckled and held Veronikas hand and looked at Evelina. "You're going faster than the others."

"Good for you, you can tell." Evelina just kept driving and she stopped at a red light and groaned. "Always hated this fucking light."

"Eve...please calm down and be patient." Veronika said to her gently. "There's no need to rush." Her hand went upwards and she blushed lightly as she looked at him.

Koga looked around admiring the sights of the city. "Humans stepped up in their building skills."

"I'm fine Vee why don't you just pay attention to the spider." She said coldly as she pulled into the driveway of the house. She got out of the car and walked in and picked a room for herself and slammed the door and locked it not speaking a word to anyone.

Naraku sighed and looked at Veronika. "I believe you should wait to speak with her. She seemed angry it may be best to let her calm down."

Veronika frowned and let go of his hand. "No...if I wait she'll just become withdrawn. I'm sorry for that." She went to the room and stood outside of it. "Can you open the door please?" She asked.

"Go away Vee." Evelina sat on the bed with her knees to her chest and sighed and started to remember way back when she was alone and she shook slightly.

Veronika frowned and looked around for a key. She found one on top of the door sill and opened the door. She closed the door and went to hold Evelina. "Shh...there's no reason for you to feel so jealous Eve...you're my best friend and will always be that and more. I love you Eve ok."

Evelina looked away. "I don't think...you should get so close to them so quickly...okay. I still worry." She sat up and sighed.

"Are you telling me that or yourself?" She hugged her tightly. "Eve you need to move on. You're not alone anymore."

Evelina sighed. "I'm fine okay.." she mumbled and laid back. "You know they are both demons right? For every man you're father has killed they may have killed hundreds...I don't want you hurt okay."

"Eve...don't try to dissuade me. You're afraid to admit that you like them. Do you really think they are bad people? If they were they would've left us in there with those men or perhaps raped us and left. But you know what they didn't and you know why? Because they're not bad people." Veronika stated. "You always want to focus on the bad and never want to just focus on the good."

Meanwhile with demon men.

Koga looked at Naraku. "Well then...want to tell me about you know."

Naraku looked to him. "I know that not everything is how it seems in this world...on the way here...I saw several demons...hiding amongst humans and many hanyous as well. As long as some of them don't know of us and who were we should be able to protect them accordingly."

"I'm sure. So what's going on with you and Vee?" Koga rose a brow and folded his arms.

Naraku chuckled. "Well...seems we both have attractions to each other."

"Ah...who'd want to be attracted to a bug?" Koga chuckled.

"Well I could say the same for a flea bitten wolf." Naraku smirked.

"Shut up you bastard." Koga growled and made himself home. Back with the girls however Evelina was visibly worried.

"Just don't jump into sex with him okay? Really get to know the guy and his past." Evelina sighed. "And you were right okay...I like Koga.." she whispered and blushed and then looked at Veronika with the blush still very prominent on her face. "That doesn't mean anything though okay! Don't go playing matchmaker."

"Aww my Eve is growing up." Veronika kissed her cheek. "Oh is so happy for you. Koga will make a good man for you. He's so sweet and he likes you." She giggled and gave her a peck on the lips.

Evelina grumbled and lightly pushed her off. "Hush you just cause I kinda like the guy doesn't mean anything." She sighed and sat back.

"Whatever...lets go I'm sure they're waiting for us." Veronika took Eve's hand and they walked out of the bedroom. They heard the guys talking and Vee pulled back Eve and place a hand over her mouth. Evelina blinked and moved her friends hand and just listened quietly.

"So... what part of Vee do you like?" Koga asked out of the blue

"Veronika is a beautiful and caring woman that still has an innocence about her that is quite refreshing." Naraku said honestly and sat back. "And your reasons for liking the loudmouth?"

"Oh, I'm sure Veronika is." Koga hummed. "Loudmouth huh? I wouldn't call her that. I like her because she is feisty and is kind under all that hardness she shows."

"And why not? Protective over her already wolf? It's not like you have to worry about Inuyasha taking her from you like he did the miko." Naraku chuckled.

"The miko? I could care less Naraku. The bitch is probably is old as dirt or dead right now." Koga shrugged. "Protective I guess but what wolf isn't protective over someone they see as part of their pack? I like her eyes too it burns with passion...but she keeps it contained under rudeness."

Naraku chuckled. "Still too loud for my taste. Veronika is much more pleasant to be around...and is very beautiful. She knows of things such as death yet she holds onto that innocence. While she may not like what her father does she respects him in his endeavors as well it seems...I don't want her to understand pain and hardship." He spoke seriously.

"Seems she already knows pain and hardships Spider. They both do, Eve is a beautiful woman but she lets the past take control of her. I can see myself with her but she just needs to open up." Koga hummed. "What about you? Can you see yourself with Veronika?"

Naraku chuckled. "I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't wolf."

Koga chuckled. "Of course spider."

Evelina backed up and rubbed her neck and pulled Veronika back into the next room. "Still...don't rush into sex with him...and" she blushed a little and took in a deep breath. "I'll consider things with Koga." She whispered.

Veronika gave Evelina a hug. "Don't let your pride get in the way of your happiness and future."

Evelina grumbled and walked back into the room and she walked right into the living room and got on the laptop to look for jobs.

Naraku looked up at Veronika. "I suppose everything is alright now?"

Veronika nodded. "Yes...everything is fine Spider." She smiled.

Koga watched Eve work and sat back in the couch. "So, what're you doing?"

Evelina kept her attention on the computer. "Just um…looking for a job is all.." she mumbled and found a job as a vet tech in the area and she applied for it.

"What type of job?" He asked and sat beside her and looked over her shoulder. "Hmm animals? Cool, you know I can talk to wolves and other canines."

Naraku chuckled. "I'm glad Princess." He was whispering as to not disturb Evelina and Koga and so they would not fully hear his conversation to Veronika.

Veronika blushed. "Y-you don't have to call me that."

Evelina bit the inside of her cheek. "Y-yeah that's cool. I've always been a dog person..." she mumbled.

Naraku heard this and started to chuckle at Kogas expense before looking back at Veronika. "I am aware. It's what I like calling you."

"Cool, you should do that and I can help you." He grinned and ignored Naraku. "Awesome an animal lover."

Veronika, blushing slightly, rubbed her arm. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen to leave Koga and Evelina alone. Evelina looked down at the screen. "What about you going and doing the um kick boxing thing." She said almost stuttering with her words. 'I'm nervous...this is new...don't like it..'

"Well I don't mind helping you if you want. That can be a hobby." Koga grinned boyishly.

Evelina mumbled. "Well...I'll help you apply if you want.." she opened another application online for Koga and she made sure her hair hid her pink cheeks

"Great you're pretty amazing ya know that. I bet you're great at handling the pups." He went on and started complimenting her.

Evelina blushed further and she lightly pushed Koga in the chest. "Stop you.." she sent the application and closed the laptop.

"What did I do?" He smiled at her enjoying the reactions he was getting from her.

"Just stop okay..." she mumbled and looked out the window hiding her blush.

"Why?" He tilted his head. He knew why but wanted to tease her playfully.

Evelina stood up and went to the window and breathed in and rubbed her cheeks to try and make her blush go away. 'Just breathe Evelina...just some harmless flirting no big deal...'

Koga watched her and grinned. 'It's working. Hmm maybe I should start with gifts.'

Evelina took in a deep breath to help calm her nerves and she turned back around. "Probably should all head to bed now.."

"Oh, okay wanna crash together?" He grinned at her. "You look peaceful when you're sleeping.."

Evelina blinked and shook her head. "N-no I'm sleeping in my own room." She started walking to her room. 'Don't turn red don't turn red.'

"Aww...okay. You're even more pretty when you're sleeping.." Koga stood up and gave Evelina a hug. "Goodnight Kanari."

Evelina blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah night" she quickly walked into her room and closed her door and slumped against it. 'Fuck!'

-Meanwhile-

Naraku chuckled. "Someone's trying to play matchmaker it seems."

"Shh...Eve can't know. She needs to be happy. She doesn't see that Koga is good for her." Veronika muttered and looked at him. She jumped on the counter and sat there.

Naraku chuckled and came closer to her. "You've know her a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes, since she stole a ticket from one of my dad's associates and came here on a boat." She nodded and brought Naraku closer opening her legs to have him between them.

Naraku chuckled and his hands rested on her hips. "I see...so her accent is genuine."

Veronika nodded. "Yes, she's from London."

Naraku nodded. "I see...I still much prefer your voice." He smirked.

She blushed and touched his cheek. "Oh hush you."

Naraku chuckled. "So...the studio. Where is it?"

"It's in close to the old theater we saw coming into Harlem." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Naraku nodded. "Ahh I see."

"Yes..." Veronika nodded and looked up. She brought him closer and kissed him. "I think it's time for yes to go to sleep."

Naraku kissed her softly and nodded. "I agree...I shall see you in the morning princess." He helped her down and kissed her hand being the gentleman he was and walked off to bed.

Veronika nodded and went to her bedroom. She took off her clothes and went to relax in the bathtub. She moans in relaxation as the warm water cascaded her body.

Her eyes were closed as she bathed herself. "So nice to have a bath." She whispered to herself. Her hands drifted over her body removing the soap suds. After her bath she dried off and laid in bed completely naked. "Oh this bed feels wonderful." She says gleefully. "Naraku...his touch makes me feel so alive."

While Veronika was relaxed and happy, Evelina was nervous and shaking.

'Ugh...I hate men...human or demon...' she hated feeling nervous like this and embarrassed and shy. It was never feelings that suited her.

She stood up and walked into Veronikas bathroom. "I feel so weird..."

Veronika looked up and called Evelina to her bed. She pulled her in and held her. "Tell me what you're feeling Eve." She ran her hand through Eve's hair. "Express yourself lovely."

"Just I don't fucking know..." she rubbed her temples. "This is why I never dated..."she mumbled

"You never dated because you didn't want someone to get close." Veronika touched the middle of her chest. "You didn't want anyone close to your heart sweetie but now that someone has interest in you, you don't know how to react." She sat up and placed Evelina's head on her shoulder. "What does he make you feel."

"I don't know...I just feel fucking weird and I kinda like it and I don't at the same time and fuck I'm wet like a motherfucker." She grumbled and sighed.

"Sweetheart, he's bringing out positive emotions out of you. You're blushing and becoming flustered, meaning you like him. You're body likes him because you are reacting that way. He arouses you love." She spoke softly and slowly lowers her hand down inside Eve's pants "You feel for him...but you're pride is getting in the way." She gently rubs her pink bud.

Evelina jumps and off of the bed. "A-alright now stop come on." She winced slightly. "Look I'm really sore okay...I'm gonna use your tub and head to bed."

"Eve don't be afraid to be a girl for once." Veronika said. "And try not to become withdrawn." She laid down in bed.

"Yeah…night Vee." She closed the door separating the bathroom and bedroom and she got undressed and looked herself over in the mirror and sighed. She turned the water on and slowly slid into the tub wincing at the pain between her legs that was afflicted on her back at the facility. She closed her eyes and her head went back as she bit her lip so she would cry from the pain. 'Fuck...it hurts so much..'

After several long moments in Veronika's bathtub Evelina went to her bedroom to sleep.

Koga was in the room and was waiting for her. He silently approached her and gently touched her hand. He had heard her soft smothered whimpering from Veronika's bathroom. He leans down and kissed her forehead and slowly gives her his energy to heal her body and restore her maidenhood. He leaves the room and goes to his own to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day arrives and Veronika was up and dressed. She had made breakfast for everyone and set the table. **'Have to get to the dance studio, make advertisements, and get dance uniforms for the girls.'** She thought as her mind wandered.

Evelina came down quietly and grumbled and waved a hello and she started making herself a coffee and she sipped it. "How'd you sleep Vee." she mumbled and sipped her coffee and breathed in its sweet aroma.

"I slept fine Eve." Veronika gave Eve a hug. "Did you think about what I said last night." She returned to cooking.

Evelina grumbled and nodded still not having been awake by her coffee. "Needs more sugar." she mumbled and poured more sugar into her coffee and was mixing it. She took a sip and her eyes widened. "Little too much."

"Eve, I wish you wouldn't drink so much coffee in the morning. Too much caffeine is bad for you." Vee mutters worriedly. "Here try this it's Chai Tea."

Evelina shook her head and made a barfing gesture. "You know I hate tea..."

"Come on, it's not like the tea in England. Try it, I promise you'd like it Eve." Vee says convincingly.

Evelina grumbled and took it and sniffed it. "Seems like the Boba tea..." She slowly took a sip and touched her lips together and then licked them. "Okay I suppose this isn't that bad."

"See told you." Vee smiled and made everyone's plates. "Should we wake the boys? Or let them wake themselves?"

Evelina shrugged. "Just wait a minute...so I need to show you something."

"Alright what is it?" Veronika tilted her head inquisitively

Evelina looked and pulled her pants down and showed her. "The scars and the wounds I had from those fuckers are completely gone and I don't know how."

"I don't know either but they're gone Eve. I wouldn't question it; you no longer feel pain do you?" Veronika asked

She shrugged and pulled up her pants. "No not really...it's just fucking weird."

"Don't worry about it Eve." Veronika kissed her friend's cheek. "Go wake up your wolfy." She teases and went to Naraku's room. She knocked one time before entering his room. "Naraku..." she went to his bedside. "Naraku, wake up time for breakfast."

Naraku rolled over and opened his crimson eyes and looked up at Veronika. "Well good morning beautiful" he said huskily and tiredly.

Veronika's cheeks became flushed. "Hey...I made breakfast but if you're still tired you can sleep in."

Naraku smiled softly and nodded. "I'll be up in a moment."

Veronika nods and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Alright." She looked at him sweetly and left the room and went to the kitchen. Naraku chuckled and got up and decided to shower quickly.

-Eve & Koga-

"Not my Wolfy." Evelina grumbled and went to his room and knocked on it and it opened. **'Gonna have to teach him how to lock the door.'**

Koga was sleeping peacefully and slept shirtless. He was laying on his back with his hands under his head.

Evelina blushed a little and shook her head and grabbed one of the pillows next to him and hit him. "Wake up!"

Koga sprung up waking up out of his sleep. "Hey!" He yelled and glared at Evelina. "Why ya do that Eve!? I was sleeping really good." He rubbed his head a bit. 'I'm gonna get her back.'

Evelina shrugged. "Because you need to wake up. Vee made breakfast...and wear a shirt to bed next time." She crossed her arms and walked out of the room.

"Payback." he mutters and smirks. He got ready and went downstairs. He sat across from Eve and stared at her.

-The kitchen-

"Eve...did you wake up Koga rudely?" Veronika turned her head over to Evelina. She knew that was something she would do. Evelina just didn't know how to express herself.

"Even though he's a demon he isn't immune to pain. Even if the pillow didn't hurt you didn't have to be so rude." Veronika chastised Eve lightly.

Evelina sighed slightly annoyed and picked up get plate and decided to go eat on the back porch. Naraku walked out dressed in some comfortable clothing. "Did I miss something?"

Koga shrugs. "Nothing really man." He eats all the food Veronika had made. It was delicious and he grabbed seconds. He cleaned his plate as a show of gratitude. "I'll be outside." He went outside and laid out on the lawn.

Veronika sighs and looks away. "Why does she have to be so stubborn." She mutters to herself and leaned on the counter. She rubbed her forehead and sighs again.

Naraku nods. "Perhaps it is a defense mechanism...old habits die hard." He stood against the counter and crossed his arms which seem to make his muscles naturally flex.

-"I know." She cleaned her plate and blushed. She went to Naraku and slowly places her head on his chest. Her eyes closed as she listened to his strong heartbeat. "We should go see the studio my father got me." She says in an afterthought tone.

He nodded as he looked down at her. "If you wish."

Veronika nods her head. "I do." She looked up at him. "Come on, maybe I can show you some dance moves." She smiles me takes his hand. "It'll be fun." She giggles and went to the garage. Her father had an extra car in it, just a regular sedan. She got into the driver's seat and waited on Naraku.

"I don't dance." Naraku says simply and follows Veronika to the car.

"It'll be fun." She says in a suggestive tone and pressed the garage opener. She drove away and sent a quick message to Eve _$Brb going to the studio$_ and headed on over to the dance studio.

Naraku nodded and sat back and looked out the window wondering if he would ever get used to all the new sights and sounds

-Koga & Eve-

Koga smirks inwardly and took off his shirt and rolls over and starts doing push-ups.

Evelina looked up and quickly looked back down and was eating quietly and she read the morning paper. Koga started a rigorous workout that made his body glisten in sweat and his muscles bulge from the intense pressure.

Evelina took another glance up at him and bit her lip before looking back down at the paper. She circled a few veterinary hospitals that had openings. **'He could at least wear a shirt.'**

Koga finished and brushed his hair back. He went up to Evelina. "Hey there buttercup find anything?" He asked

"Not yet." She grumbles at him.

"Alright kanari." Koga grins and kissed her cheek and quickly went to shower and change

Evelina held her cheek and blushed but growled. "Stop that!" She yelled and grumbled. $okay I'm gonna go apply for jobs with Koga$. She responded and sighs.

Koga came back down in casual clothing. He puts his arm around Evelina. "Stop what Kanari?" He asked and kissed her cheek again.

Evelina ignored her phone and pushed him off. "That! The whole kissing the cheek and calling me Kanari just stop!" She walked into the garage and wouldn't look at him until her blush subsided and she got in the car. "Come on let's go."

Koga walked behind her and grabbed her hand before she got in the car. He looks down at her and holds her. "No, you're beautiful and I will call you beautiful." He says seriously.

Evelina looked up at him with a surprised expression before looking away and grumbling with a blush on her face. "C-come on let's just go." she got out of his arms and got in the driver seat and started the car. "I'm gonna leave without you if you don't get in."

Koga rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat. "Yeah, let's go."

Evelina drove and she put on the radio as she drove. She resisted the urge to sing and she kept driving. "Fucking traffic." she groaned and sat back as they got stuck in the heavy traffic that was normal for anywhere in New York.

Koga hums. "So what do you like?" He asked her wanting to get to know her

Evelina gripped the wheel. "Well...I guess music." she shrugged. "Hate fucking traffic though...fucking hate New York in general…too many people."

"So... what group do you like?" He asked. **'Maybe I can help her go see her favorite singer'**

"Um you wouldn't exactly know them...besides concerts suck too many loud annoying drunk people...musicals are the only thing I like in New York." She pulled up in a parking garage and parked the car. "Come on there's a few places here."

"Well even if I didn't like them I want to know. So what musical do you like?" Koga asked

Evelina shrugged. "Depends on my mood...could go for American Idiot and then do a 180 and watch Les Miserables. Wicked is amazing, Book of Mormon, Avenue Q." She started listing different musicals as she walked with him to the elevator.

Koga nods and kept those musicals in mind. **'Maybe I can take her to one.'** "Sounds interesting." He says and follows her.

"They can be depending on what you're into." She shrugged and walked into the door of a veterinarian hospital and went up to the front. "Hello may I have two applications please?"

"Sure thing hot stuff." The man behind the counter was rugged and chiseled. But the smell of the heavy amount of cologne he had on would make anyone vomit.

Evelina Rose a brow. "Shouldn't you be working instead of hitting on people? I have a name so either learn it or don't flirt. Unless your brain cells are that dead from your girly perfume." She said coldly and sat down with Koga and handed him the application. "I'll help you with yours in a minute just let me take care of mine first."

Koga nods and stares at the man. He leaned over the counter and whispered dangerously to him. "Keep your eyes off my girl or else I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." He grins and backs away. "Sure kanari let's do the application."

"So? I'm just making sure he knows your off limits." He grumbled and folds his arms. "You're my she-wolf." He says and looks at the paper. "Yeah I have experience…years of experience."

Koga sighs. "Centuries with wolves and dogs. I dealt with elk and deer. There's bears, cougars, beavers." He started listing the animals he came in contact with over the years. "And that's it."

Evelina nodded slightly impressed but she didn't show it. She wrote it down but sugarcoated a few things since she obviously couldn't say he did it for centuries and handed in the applications and looked at him. "Come on if we can beat the traffic we may be able to get something decent for lunch before the dinner rush."

"Alright my kanari." Koga nods and puts his arms around her as they turned in the applications and headed back to the car.

Evelina blinked and moved his arms again. "Personal space...that's something I'm gonna have to teach you."

Koga looks at Evelina. "But I love your scent and touch. Your skin is so soft and luscious. I don't want to be far from you Kanari." Koga says.

Evelina blushed and shook her head. "K-Koga stop. Just get in the car and start calling me by my name."

 **'It's working...she's opening up slowly'** he hums. "Maybe Kanari." He kissed her cheek and got into the car.

-Vee & Naraku-

Veronika smiled at the sight of the studio. She parked behind it and looked at her phone _. $ok love, do have fun with your wolf. $_ she gets out and quickly goes to open the back door. Her eyes widen as she walks in. "Oh my god! It's perfect!" She squealed in happiness.

Naraku chuckled. "It's rather large...a lot of mirrors." He looked around and smiled seeing Veronika so happy.

"It's perfect!" She jumped up and down clapping. "I can have a class for women, teens and little girls." She looked around and found two extra rooms. "Oh this is wonderful. The front can be for then kids, the second room for teens and the third for women that wants to learn pole dancing." She squealed again and started calling people to paint, put in added decorations and accessories, and poles. Veronika smiles widely and stood beside Naraku.

Naraku just nodded slowly. "Well I believe we should some type of advertising don't you think?"

Veronika nods. "Yeah, and you can set up security around the perimeter if you wish to." She grabs her phone and create an online advertisement and sent to to multiple social media sights.

He nodded. "That would probably be the best thing to do." Naraku thought for a moment. "Releasing some demons could be too obvious."

"Um...what about using spiders as security and also install cameras. There's an extra room that can be used for surveillance?" She tilted her head at him.

He rose a brow. "I suppose the spiders could work but what do you mean about cameras?" He looked at her. He didn't know much about many things in this world.

 **'Dammit I forgot my laptop. Oh that's right there's a tech shop here.'** she takes his hand and leads him out the front of the store. She walked with him to a tech shop that was owned by a couple computer nerds. She led him to the surveillance section. "This is what I mean. They monitor the building 24/7."

Naraku nodded and was looking at then attentively. "Hmm…perhaps this set." He picked up a box that contained a monitoring system and motion sensor cameras.

Veronika nods. "Yes that'll work." She says and went to the register and purchased them. The guys were staring at her breasts perversely. She didn't notice as she was looking at other cool gadgets.

Naraku swiftly put his arm around her and his aura seemed to spike. "See I believe you should focus on your job and keep your eyes upward." He said deeply with a hint of anger in his voice

Veronika blinks and looked at Naraku. She blushed heavily and looked down. **'He's protective...and possessive.'**

"Sorry about that s-sir, j-just admiring y-your lovely wife." The clerks stuttered and quickly bagged the merchandise. "Here's everything you have. 203.64 is your total." Veronika nods and pays for the cameras. She blushes at the wife comment.

"I'm aware. Perhaps if your eyes didn't wander you'd have one of your own." He picked up the bags as the cashier finished paying for them. "Have a good day now." Naraku said with a smile but his tone was cold as he walked out the door with his arm still around Veronika.

Veronika blushes and bit her lip. When they went inside the studio she helped him set things up in the new surveillance room. She looked at the screens and saw the perimeter of the studio. Her mind kept playing on how protective and possessive he was over her and it made her stomach flutter. She turns to Naraku and kissed all of a sudden.

Veronika blushes. "I-I'm sorry it's just I l-liked your protective and possessive show back there." She looks down and rubs her legs together. "I-it turned me on."

"Did it now?" he chuckles darkly and held her by her waist.

"Yes...Naraku." She nods and looks up at him. "V-very much so."

He chuckled and leaned down and nipped her neck. "Well...your very beautiful...I wouldn't be happy if you were taken from me." He whispered huskily into her.

"O-oh oh." She moans as he nipped her neck. She put her arms around him. Her back suddenly hit the wall and she closes her eyes.

Naraku chuckled but then his eyes flicked to the camera as someone was the front door but they only knocked since it was locked. "Seems we have a visitor." He backed away.

Veronika pouts cutely and turned around to see who it was. There was a woman with a little girl. "Oh my first costumer." She squeals in delight and went to the front and unlocked the door. "Oh hello, how may I help you."

"Hello are you taking any clients? My daughter wants to do ballet and I well..." the woman blushes and leans to Veronika's ear. "Pole dancing." She whispers.

"Oh yes I'm indeed am taking clients and no problem." She smiles sweetly. "Children from ages 5 to 12 are on Mondays and Wednesdays. Teens 13 to 19 are on Tuesdays and Thursdays and the adults are on Fridays and Saturdays." She brought them inside and pulled out some chairs.

"That's great. I can totally manage that. What are your prices?" The mother asked she held her daughters hand.

"5 and 12 age group dances for 5 hours and it's 40 an hour. 13 to 19 dances for 5 hours also and it's 50 an hour." Veronika pauses. "And the adults are 150 for 4 hours."

The woman hums at that. "Not bad...but I may not be able to afford that."

"The prices aren't definite ma'am. I've just opened up recently and I'm willing to negotiate on a comfortable price for all my clients." Veronika stated.

"That's great. When will you be starting? She asked.

"In a week I should have everything up. I already made a website and you can join there and I'll send corresponding emails to all clientele." Veronika smiles and gives the mother all information necessary.

"That's great. I'll be sure to go and do this. I'll come back soon and I'll be sure to tell my girlfriends and my daughters friends." The mother walks out with a smile on her face and the daughter was smiling as she knew she was going to start dancing soon.

Naraku stood back against the wall and watched the exchange quietly **. 'She would be good with children...she probably could even get Kanna to open up.'** he looked off outside from the window. He wondered if any of the ones from his old life were still alive.

Veronika went back to Naraku and stopped. She saw the look he had and went up behind him and hugged him. "Think positive Naraku."

Naraku looked to her. "I am fine Veronika just lost in some thoughts."

She nods against him. "I'm just saying in general be positive." She mutters against him.

He lightly kissed her forehead. "As you wish."

Koga grins to himself. 'Now I just need to make some money and get her a gift.' He watches the cars go by.

-Eve & Koga-

Evelina tensed up. "You really need to stop that." She started to drive

"And you pretty need to smile more." Koga pointed out. "Such a pretty smile.

Evelina grumbled and didn't say anything as they drove quietly but this time when they got stuck in traffic she didn't get angry.

Veronika blushes at him and kissed him on the cheek and sat down. Her phone ringed and she blinked. "Yes papa?" She says. "Speak to Naraku? Oh okay." she rose a brow and looked at Naraku. "My dad wishes to speak with you."

Naraku rose a brow and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Naraku, this is Cain." Caine says and swivels in his chair. "You look like a guy that isn't easy to scare. I have a job that I believe you can do. Of course I'll pay you for your assistance."

Naraku crossed his arms and stood back against the wall. "And that is sir?"

"There's a man by the name of Carlos Jenkins...he's been disturbing my shipments and has been seen tipping off the police. I need him gone silently comprende? And your payment will be given to you in a private account that I created for you." Caine drawls and rolls a Cuban cigar in fingers

Naraku nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "Understood it will be done. Do you have any information on him?"

"Of course I do hombre. There's a package in front of my princess's studio door. Get it and take care of him if you will. And lastly...I can tell she loves you...don't break her heart." Caine stated seriously. "And welcome to the familia."

Naraku smirked and while he saw Veronika tending to other things of importance, he picked up the package and hid it away using his energy. "It will be done. Do not worry."

"Good, I'm getting old in age and it's good to have a son in this type of dealings. Keep her happy." Caine says and hangs up.

Naraku chuckled and hung up the phone and walked over to Veronika. "Here you are."

Veronika rose a brow and looked up seeing Naraku at him. "What was that all about? What did my dad ask you?"

Naraku decided not to mention the entire thing and gave her a shortened version for the sake of people still in the building. "He just had a request that I do for him." He kissed her head.

Veronika frowns at him and looks away. "I'm not naive nor am I stupid. Daddy don't give out 'requests'." She folds her arms. "Be careful alright...I know what type of man my dad is."

He kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry. I will be alright."

After a few more minutes Veronika's phone buzzed with a text message from Evelina.

 _$HE WON'T STOP KISSING MY CHEEK! DO DEMONS NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF PERSONAL SPACE$_ she texted to her in all caps.

Veronika nods and goes to the back. She sighs and looks at her phone. _$That's adorable Eve, he showing you affection. And he's a wolf demon...and from what I know about wolves is that they're very affectionate to their love ones and it's mostly physical. Koga likes you Eve and he's showing you that. $_

 _$I hate public displays of affection Vee. You know that. He's been kind of possessive too like we are together when it's not the case$_ Even as Evelina was texting her this as she waited for Koga to return to table from the bathroom she couldn't fully ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

 _$Naraku did the same today. It's okay Eve, he likes you and wants to lavish you in affection dear. Be a woman for once and have fun and let him shower you in love and affection._ $ Veronika replied. _$Don't be afraid to be intimate with him. Wolves are monogamous and loyal. $_

Evelina sighed and put her phone down and rubbed her temples as she waited for Koga. The waitress at the restaurant they were at came by.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress smiled sweetly.

"Get me a sex on the beach. Don't skip out on the rum." She mumbled and the waitress nodded and went to the bar to get her the drink.

Evelina kept rubbing her temples. **'What the fuck do I do.'**

Koga came back and asked for a whiskey. He sits down in front of Evelina. The waitress looks between the two. "You both are a beautiful couple." She compliments and puts down food and drinks.

"Thank you." Koga grins and stares at Evelina.

Evelina blinked and didn't say anything and started to drink her drink. **'Maybe if I'm drunk I'll loosen up.'**

After minutes of dining and repeated drinks Evelina was completely unhinged. Koga was making jokes to get her to smile and laugh. She was chilled out and relaxed.

She looked up at him. "Fuck..I think you may need to drive." She started to giggled

"Come on, I think it's time to get your home and to bed." Koga says and takes Evelina's hand

Evelina kept giggling and she held on to him. "Yeah whatever wolfy." She kept giggling. She looked up at him. "You know Wolfy you're not so bad. You just come on a little bit strong with your flirting." She said honestly. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life when she was drunk

Koga paid for the meal and went to the car. He puts her in the backseat and puts the seatbelt on her. He starts driving to the house. He listens to her "I apologize; I'll start toning it down."

"Good!" She giggled and laid back. "I will say this you were so fucking sexy this morning."

"Thank you I do try Eve." He says and laughs lightly. He pulls into the house garage and helped her out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house and upstairs.

She kept giggling loudly and obnoxiously. "Well you're welcome and I will say this...you're fucking packing I saw it in the facility!"

"Demons are well endowed." Koga grins and carried her to her bedroom and lays her down. He takes off her shoes and tucks her in.

She laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "You know it sucks I didn't meet you a few years ago...maybe I could open up to you more if that fucker hadn't destroyed what was left of me." She rolled over and closed her eyes. "Night Wolfy."

"Don't worry Eve...you're still a jewel, and jewels shine better when under pressure." He whispers and kissed her forehead. He turns the lights off and closed the door leaving her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The house was quiet the next morning. That was until Evelina woke up when she groaned at the pain in her head and walked to the bathroom and immediately started emptying out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. It had been some time since the two scientists had met the two demons. It was close to a year now but it hadn't felt that long to anyone of them at all.

Koga sniffed and held his nose. 'Damn senses.' He showered and clothed himself. He went to Eve's room and looked at her. "You alright there?" He asked with worry in his voice.

She was now laying back in bed and groaning. "No... feels like my head got hit by a fucking truck...fucking hangover..."

Koga sat beside her. "I'll be back...I smell some herbs in the backyard. I'll make you something to help you." he said softly and stood up. He goes to the backyard and gets the herbs he needed. He grinded them up to a paste and went back to her. He dimmed the light in the room so it wouldn't hurt her head more. "Put this on the roof of your mouth."

She rolled over and covered her face with the blanket. "No..." she was being stubborn. "I don't know what that is. I don't put random things in my mouth unless I know what it is…"

Koga chuckled. "I could make a very sexual joke about that." He got on top of her. "It's an old remedy my mother gave my dad. I can't tell you the herbs because back then they didn't have a name back then and I don't know what they are called now."

She grumbled. "Get off me...close the blinds and then I'll try it..." she mumbled and kept herself covered from the blanket.

He does as she asked and sat beside her. "Come on, open wide." He said with a grin, dirty thoughts still in his mind.

She groaned and moved the blanket off her face and hissed at the little bit of light still coming into her room. "Just give it to me I'll do it."

"Alright. Put it on the roof of your mouth, and swallow the juices." He grinned as he thought about the sexual innuendo. "But don't swallow the paste. Once you're done spit it out."

She caught on and rolled her eyes and did as he said and hissed at the taste. "Bloody awful..." she mumbled. "And you're crazy if you think I'm letting you put anything in my mouth."

"Oh, you'll let me...eventually but you'll let me." He grinned and leaned over her and caressed her cheek. "I love your strong spirit...you would've made a wonderful alpha female."

She yawned and laid back down. After taking his medicine she was feeling tired. "In your dreams wolfy..." she mumbled and cuddled with her pillow as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

Koga chuckled lightly and gently place a kiss on her cheek. He left her to sleep and headed to do his morning routine. Meanwhile Naraku rolled out of bed and showered quickly. He went by Veronikas room and he had a smirk on his face as he let a tentacle grow from his body and go over to her and tickled her cheek.

Veronika flinched and rolled over. "Daddy...no I don't wanna...get up." She covered her head with her blanket.

Naraku chuckled and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I shall return...after my business with your father is over." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Please be careful Naraku." She touched his cheek. "Don't get hurt doing my father's work." She whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her head. "You needn't worry...but I would check on your friend...I believe she is hungover. I'll be back later." He kissed her lips softly before taking his leave.

Veronika watched him leave and frowned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and called her father. "Papa..." she said softly.

"Yes, princess what's wrong?" He answered immediately.

"I don't appreciate you having Naraku do your dirty work." Veronika stated and stared at the wall. "I'm not stupid or naïve papa."

He sighed. "I'm aware princess...but the job I gave him is simple...I just want to make sure he can protect you." He took in a deep breath. "I had Evelina do jobs before. I didn't give her dangerous jobs and I won't give Naraku any either."

"You did what!?" She screamed. "E-Eve could've been hurt! I don't care if it wasn't dangerous papa!" Now she was angry beyond measure. Never had she want Evelina be put in danger. "And protect me? You think I don't know when you're lying papa? You're trying to give Naraku your 'business'"

"Veronika! Do not raise your voice at me!" He yelled. "I gave Evelina jobs because she asked for them. And as for Naraku it is the one job to make sure he can protect my little girl when I'm gone."

Veronika flinched slightly. "He can protect me...but that doesn't excuse that you're having him do your 'business' father." She ground her teeth together. "And, Evelina." She added lastly and huffs in agitation. "Therefore, I left home...because of 'business' and seeing the fear in people's eyes when they looked at me. I couldn't even have a normal childhood without parents pulling their children away from me." She said truthfully. "And you're not going anywhere, you're too stubborn to go."

He sighed. "Veronika I love you alright. I do what I do because I love you. I promise this is the only job he will do for me, and unless Evelina wants to do a job for me I won't ask her too."

"Fine father." Veronika looked down. "I don't like this alright..." she said lastly before hanging up. She put on some decent clothes and stared out the window. 'She lied to me.' A tear fell down her cheek. 'We promised each other to never lie to one another.'

A few moments later Evelina stretched and got out of bed. 'Huh...that shit actually helped...' she stood up and walked to Veronikas room. "Hey I'm surprised you're not up cooking and stuff."

Veronika didn't answer and just stared out the window. Seconds later she closed her eyes. "Do you remember when it was your 10th birthday we made a promise to each other."

"well yeah we promised not to lie to each other why?" Evelina looked at her confused.

Her eye twitched involuntarily. "Because that's exactly what you did for 15 years Evelina." Veronika turned her head and looked at Eve sharply. "You lied to me for 15 years! Tell me why I just found out that you've been doing papa's dirty work?"

Evelina took in a deep breath. "Before you jump to conclusions listen to me okay. I didn't for 15 years...I only did a few of them when we were in college to pay him back for all he's done okay..." she looked away. "And it was personal alright..." she closed her eyes trying not to bring up bad memories. "Remember that guard Jake that your dad hired?"

"Yeah, what of him." Veronika asked and folded her arms. She waited patiently for her to speak.

"I dated him..." she sat down. "And... I loved him Vee...gave myself to him in everywhere but he didn't want to lose his job so we had to be secret..." she looked down. "Turned out he was working for the Franchetti family...and was dating Monroe Franchettis daughter..." she looked down. "He was close to getting your dad arrested...I worked with a few of your dad's other guards to bring him down..." she looked up. "He completely broke my heart Vee...and I didn't tell you because it hurt to think about it...it still does."

"Your first mistake was not telling me." Veronika went to Eve and hugged her. "You're my best friend." She rubbed her back and held her. "I'm sorry that...bastard lied to you Eve. But you can't hold onto this pain anymore."

Evelina hugged her back but she was quiet. She looked at her. "I know you're mine too. I'm not holding onto the pain anymore but...I'm not letting someone close to me again." She was serious and she stood up. "Come on...I don't wanna talk about this anymore let's go in the kitchen and I'll make us breakfast."

"No Eve…I don't want you to be alone…" Veronika looked saddened.

"I'm fine with being alone Vee. I'll get a dog." She smiled softly. "Don't worry about me okay?"

"I'll always worry for you...but I rather you have a wolf than a dog." Vee grinned and went to make breakfast.

Evelina's eye twitched. "Don't start okay."

"You like him and I'm glad you found someone that likes you too. Koga would be good for you. He makes your eyes light up, makes you blush, makes you smile, laugh, flustered." Vee stopped and smirked. "Horny." She added with a giggle.

Evelina stood there deadpan. "I don't get horny..." she rubbed her head. "I remember nothing about last night...damn alcohol..."

"Oh, yes you do." Vee poured pancake batter onto a hot skillet and waited a couple seconds before flipping it. "I see the change in your eyes Eve."

"Whatever it's not like I'm having sex again...the experiences I've had were pretty bad." She stood against the counter. "What did I do yesterday? You know when I drink too much I don't remember much of anything."

"I don't know why don't you ask your wolfy..." she placed the finished pancake on a finished stack of pancakes.

Koga walked in all sweaty, his chest bared for all to see. He poured himself a glass of fruit juice and looked at Eve smiling. "Wolfy still huh? Nothing happened last night. We went out for food, and you got drink. I drove and put you to bed then went to my room."

"She said it not me." She crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek trying to look strictly at his eyes and not his masculine body. "Well good then I guess..."

Koga nodded and took Eve's hand. "No but you were more talkative than normal. You laughed more and I enjoyed listening to it."

Vee stood there quietly and listened. She made four plates and placed Naraku's in the microwave.

Evelina's eyes widened and she took her hand away. "Um exactly what did I say?"

"Don't worry about, just know I loved seeing you be free and smiling." He looked down at her with a soft charming smile. Vee smiled softly and quietly exited the kitchen to the dining room. She sat down quietly and ate while listening in.

"Um okay..." she mumbled and took her plate and went and sat next to Veronika and she whispered in her ear. "What did I say last night? I have no filter when I'm drunk."

"How am I supposed to know Eve...I wasn't on your date lovely. He likes your laughter, your smile, he likes you...the real you." Vee smiled softly at Eve like a mother would her child. "He didn't take advantage of you, Koga would never do that. The important thing is that you had fun and was free to be yourself."

"It wasn't a date." Evelina grumbled and was eating quietly and looking down. A few moments later she stood up with her plate and walked outside. 'Maybe if I go to the sex shop and get a new toy I won't be frustrated... it's been awhile since I had any sort of release...' she rubbed her temples.

Koga quietly ate in the kitchen. He listened to the conversations of the women in the dining room. He looked down and rubbed his chest lightly and closed his eyes. 'She reminds me of you mother so strong and passionate. She's been hurt like you mother until father saved you...give me the strength to do the same for her.' He opened his eyes and sighed.

Naraku walked in quietly and came over to Veronika. "See I told you I would be safe."

Evelina decided to go shower quickly and came into the room. "Um hey Vee wanna go to that shop with me?"

Veronika looked up. "I see that now...your plate is in the microwave." She was still upset but knew she couldn't fault her father or Naraku. Her attention went to Eve. "Sure, I would love to go there with you."

"Well thank you beautiful..." he kissed her lips softly before going to the kitchen.

Evelina nodded. "Good, um you guys stay here we will be back later."

Vee blushed and stood. She goes to clean her plate. "You guys don't get into any trouble." She smiled and left with Eve.

Naraku chuckled. "Because two demons will get into a lot of trouble." He sat down and started to eat. "There's definitely more demons in this city than we first thought...many have figured out how to hide it. We must be careful."

Koga looks at Naraku. "You're right. I can smell them. I wonder if dog lord survived." He hummed lightly. "Knowing him he probably is still alive."

"Well if the mutt survived I wouldn't be surprised if he did as well." He took another bite of his food. "I seem to have also found your friend...your old betrothed Ayame."

"Fuck her...my eyes are on someone else." Koga muttered boringly. "Have you found your incarnations yet?"

"I can't seem to sense Kagura but I can sense Kanna." Naraku hummed.

"Well you did keep the girl's heart and threatened to kill her with it." Koga pointed out. "So, I wouldn't blame the wind witch if she didn't want to be found by you."

Naraku hummed and nodded. "I wouldn't blame her either...I wonder where did those two go?"

"The kid will show herself whenever she'll feel like it. But Kagura I guess she'll wait on the kid to see if it's safe to approach. I see you gotten closer to Vee...she let you hit it yet?" Koga grinned.

"Yes...but I was actually speaking about Evelina and Veronika." Naraku looked at him. "I have class wolf. There is not going to be a 'let me hit it' sort of thing. I will only try if she wishes for that to happen. I'm not going to ruin something I want by rushing things. It's probably why Evelina won't show affection towards you because of how you're being."

Koga narrowed his eyes. "First, bug, I don't just want sex from Evelina. I really like her and love her." He growled. "Don't assume I'm rushing her, I want to make her feel special before anything else." He looked away from him. "Want her to know her she's worth something." He muttered. "Who knows where those two have gone."

"Well maybe you should try a different approach. From what I can tell what you're trying isn't working the way you want it too." Naraku stood up and cleaned his plate. "I spoke with Caine a little today it seems Evelina isn't trusting when it comes to relationships is how he put it...he went as far as to say he wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't date again."

"Don't know what else to do." Koga muttered and silently eats the rest of his food.

Meanwhile with Evelina and Veronika, Evelina was still looking between the toys. "Hmm...don't know which one to get..."

Veronika looked and stared at the toys present. "Um...I don't know." She shrugged. "Probably get something that's not too big."

"Well...my old one was a wand and it was amazing..." Evelina mumbled and found the floor models of the vibrating wands. "Damn demons have to have super sensitive hearing..." she mumbled and turned on a few of them to see which one was louder. "So gotta ask you something."

Veronika tilted her head and glanced at Eve. "Yes Eevee." She said her old nickname from when they were kids.

"Been a while since you called me that..." Evelina mumbled and looked to her. "You're not gonna jump into sex with Naraku are you? Please don't Vee."

Her eyes widen slightly. "Eevee...I may have been raped but I know Naraku will treat me right. I can see it in his eyes. He...makes my body tingle in ways no other man has." She looked at the leather whips and clothing. "His heart is strong...and his intentions towards me is pure and just." She smiled softly. "I can see it that he doesn't want sex Evelina...he wants love." Veronika eyes returned to Evelina's. "I have long forgiven the men that violated me and used me for their pleasure, but I haven't forgotten. Naraku and Koga dealt with them and there's no need to focus on it anymore. Naraku isn't the men from that place."

Evelina blinked not expecting Veronika to get serious. "I was just saying don't because that's what fucks up a relationship is all damn...and to give you the condom talk. Getting a scare suck." She picked up a wand and went to pay for it.

"I wouldn't mind having children with him." Vee said softly. "Making sweet love doesn't harm a relationship...it strengthens the bond between partners." She leaned to Eve's ear. "But since they're demons...I bet they can make themselves infertile if need be." She whispered and purchased some handcuffs, a blindfold, two egg vibrators and a ruby anal plug. "It matches his eyes." She muttered to herself.

Evelina just looked at her slightly in shock. "There's a little freak in there." She giggled

Vee blushed. "Shh don't say anything." She held the bags to her chest. "It's a surprise for him."

"I won't...just keep Koga occupied while I'm taking care of myself...don't need him walking in on me." Evelina grabbed her back and took Veronikas hand. "Let's go.

"I really think you should give him a chance." Vee mumbled and walked with Eve.

Evelina sighed. "Vee...stop please. I don't want to date okay? Why can't you respect that?"

"I'm sorry Eve...I just want to see you happy. He makes you smile." She frowned and looked down. Veronika started crying and rubbed her eyes. "I j-just w-want to s-see you happy a-and n-not lonely!"

"N-no no tears come on you know I hate that." She wiped her friend's tears. "Vee I'm okay alright. I promise." She kissed her head. "Come on if you don't come home with me right now I'll go on ahead of you and tell spider how freaky you can get."

Veronika rubbed her eyes and stopped crying. "N-no don't tell him please." She held her bag tightly to her chest.

"Oh, he'll find out soon enough now come on." Evelina unlocked the door and opened it. "I haven't masturbated in so long I need to get off like now."

"Okay." Vee muttered. "I'll tell your wolfy to leave you alone for a while...have fun." Veronika went to Koga. "Hey wolfy...Eve wants you to not bother her for the next... couple of hours. She's...having her me time."

Koga tilted his head 'me time?' His eyes widen and nodded in understanding. "Alright...hey wait, you've known her for a long time. What advice can you give me to win her over?"

Vee looked at Koga. "Well...flirting won't work." She rubbed her neck. "Hmm actions speak louder than words. Show her, don't tell her. And get her tickets to her favorite musicals."

"Thanks, Vee." Koga thanked her and Vee nodded and smiled.

She didn't see Naraku anywhere and goes to her bedroom and closed the door. She stripped and pulled out the new ruby anal plug. She lubricated the toy and gently slid it in her. 'O-oh my.' Her eyes widen at the feeling.

Naraku walked in from being in the backyard and knocked on Veronikas door. "Are you back Veronika?"

Vee jolted in surprise and put on her silk robe. She hid the bag in her dresser. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Yes, I'm back." She invited him in.

Loud music from the American Idiot musical was playing loudly from Evelina's room and Naraku's eye twitched in annoyance. "Your father mentioned the three of us having dinner tonight."

"Oh...I see Naraku." Veronika muttered. "Don't worry about Eve...she needs her alone time." Vee went to him and gave him a hug. "Can you help me find something to wear?" She asked him.

Naraku nodded and walked into her room. "Wouldn't Evelina be more suited for this? I don't know much about female fashion."

"Yes, but I want your help." She grinned and took his hand. She had him sit on her bed. She walked to the closet and tensed as she felt the anal plug.

Naraku nodded and waited. "Alright."

Vee went to her closet and found three articles of clothing. One red one piece jumper, one black dress, and a casual shirt and skirt outfit. She laid them down on her bed. "Which one?" She asked and flinched when she moved in a certain way.

"This looks nice...are you alright?" He looked at her noticing her movements as he pointed to the skirt and the shirt.

Veronika nods. "Yes, I'm okay...just that." She fiddled with her thumbs and looked down blushing. She whispered to him what was 'wrong' with her.

Naraku blinked and thought for a moment and then he chuckled huskily and came up to her ear. "You should probably take it out for now beautiful...I can always play with you tonight if you wish." He lightly kissed her and nipped her bottom lip.

Veronika blushed and held her cheeks. "O-ok...w-would you like to take it out for me." She said to him and goes into the bathroom to start her shower.

Naraku chuckled and stood at the entrance to the bathroom. "Would you like me too? Of course,...I can be a little...sadistic..." he smirked. Blushing madly, she nodded at him. Her robe comes off and fell to the floor. "Yes." Vee went to him and unclothed him. "Join me." She said and led him to the shower. He chuckled and stripped himself of his clothing and walks into the shower with her. His member only half erect but it showed off the length of it.

Vee turned the water's temperature up a little and grabbed a wash cloth. She glided the towel over his skin and bit her lip. 'So, big...and he's not fully erect. But you already knew that Vee.' He grunted deeply as he took a wash cloth himself and lathered up her breasts slowing kneading them. Vee moaned lowly and moved closer to him. Naraku chuckled and moved to kiss her neck softly.

"O-oh Naraku." She moaned sweetly and put her arms around him. Her hand gliding over the mark on his back.

"Yes Veronika?" He whispered huskily in her ear to send a shiver down her spine as his hands slowly trailed up her body. Her body shook in pleasure and she glided her hands down to his semi-erect length. Naraku grunted lowly and moved his hand further down her body to rub her sensitive bead at her core.

Vee moaned more loudly. "O-oh Naraku." She whispered in his ear and laid her head on his shoulder. She stroked his hardened length. His member slowly became fully erect and he lightly nipped her neck and pinched her clit lightly.

"O-oh my." She moaned more and her body twitched under his ministrations. Vee turned around and leaned against the shower wall. She exposed her back and rear to him. "It's...the same shade as your eyes."

Naraku chuckled. "Ahh I see..." he leaned his body closer to hers so she could feel his length against her ass. "Very sexy..." he whispered huskily and sucked on her ear lobe.

Vee flinched and moaned for him. "I k-knew you'd l-like them." She rubbed her thighs together.

He nodded. "Very..." he whispered deeply. He made her arch her back more and he slowly moved the plug in and out of her while rubbing her clit.

"N-n-Naraku.." she stuttered his name. "O-oh I'm..." she cried out in pleasure as she experienced her climax.

Naraku smirked and he brought his hands up and licked his fingers. "Very sweet...but I believe we should get out your father will be here soon."

Vee blushed. "O-okay." She said and finished her shower. She dried off quietly and put her clothes on.

Meanwhile Koga found Eve's laptop and searched the musicals that was in town. "Les Miserables is in town." He finds where the theater is online and goes in person to purchase some tickets. Koga approached the box office and purchased the tickets. 'Great.' He went back to the house and wraps the ticket in an envelope.

Evelina walked out after a while relieved. 'Needed that...' she walked to the kitchen to get some water.

Koga heard the music being turned off and went to Evelina. "Hey I got you something." He said and placed the envelope on the counter.

Evelina sipped her water and picked it up. "With what? You have no money Koga we haven't exactly started working anywhere."

"Doesn't matter where I got the money. Just open it." He sat down and watched for her expressions.

Evelina sighed. "Alright." She took the envelope and took a knife to open it and when she looked inside it her eyes widened. She took out the tickets to hold them in her hand and she still could not fully believe it. "Koga how the hell did you get these..."

"I went to the box office and got them." He scratched his head. "So, tomorrow night is when it starts."

Evelina was just in shock. "K-Koga I can't believe this..."

"I know...so tomorrow night you want to go?" Koga said while grinning. "Come on it'll be fun and I get to see why you like it so much."

"Um fuck yes I want to go." She smiled and put the tickets back in the envelope. "Not a date." She was stern and she pointed at him. "Just need to clarify that...not a date. Just friends seeing a musical."

'It's a date' he rose a brow. "Sure, sure kanari." He chuckled. "Friends going to see a musical."

"Hey shush! Okay friends do that! You know how many musicals I've dragged Vee to? Enough." Evelina crossed her arms. "Fuck that means I need a dress and you need a suit...this place is really fancy and look at you weird if you dress badly..." she grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go shopping."

Koga chuckled lightly. "No need to rush." He said and took her hand. "Let's go then kanari." He walked with her out the door

Evelina took her hand away and sighed as she looked at the time. "Fuck...we are gonna have to take the subway...too much traffic to get a taxi..." she walked with him through a crowd and took his hand knowing if she didn't they wouldn't get separated in the big crowd. Koga sniffed and locked in on Eve's scent just in case they do separate. Evelina sighed as they got on the subway and she held on to one of the bars. "Just stay close okay? These things get filled quickly."

"Eve, I'm not a child alright." He said looking at her. "Please don't treat me like one, I'm adapting to this time period quite well."

"It's not that dammit okay..." she mumbled and was holding onto the bar tightly. "Fucking hate the subway okay especially when it's crowded..."

Koga put his arms around her waist. "Then hold onto me. Don't look at anyone besides me."

"No, I'm fine..." she mumbled but as the more stops the subway made the more people got on and the more stressed Evelina seemed to become. Someone had pushed her into Koga and she blushed a little and looked down so he wouldn't see it.

Koga held onto her tightly. "I got you, don't worry about them." He comforted her and smoothed down her hair. "I got you, don't get pissed."

Evelina grumbled and blushed and kept looking down and just sighed letting him hold her. 'Just till we get off...' her heart was racing against him and once more people got off she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's alright...I'm here for you Eve." Koga held her and rubbed her back. "It's slowly getting less crowded."

Evelina nodded and saw the doors open. "Come on this is our stop..." she got off quickly with him and took in a deep breath and sighed relieved again. "That's over with..." she relaxed. Koga looked at her and nodded. He looked away and started observing his new surroundings.

Evelina walked up the stairs with him and they were in time square. "Shit come here..." she took a napkin from her pocket and ripped off two pieces and balled it up. "Here it can get loud here I know how your ears are sensitive..." she put one piece in each ear.

"Thank you Kanari. You're so caring when you wish to be." He smiled at her. He was grateful that she remembered his sensitive hearing.

Evelina grumbled and had a soft blush but she hoped Koga wouldn't see it since it was dark out. "You're welcome...now come on there's a few stores up here."

"Alright." He nodded and walked with her side by side.

Evelina walked with him to the men's warehouse and went to talk to one of the men in the suits that worked there. He nodded at her and Evelina walked back over to Kogas. "He's gonna measure you okay to see what will fit you the best."

"That's fine." Koga shrugged and stood still long enough to get his measurements. The man who worked for the store quickly grabbed a few suits and handed them to Koga.

Evelina looked at him. "Try those on okay? I'll find you a tie."

Koga nodded and walked into the dressing room and tried on the suits. 'This is more bug's and dog lord's style' he looked at himself in the mirror.

Evelina knocked on the dressing room door. "When you're done open up I wanna see what tie will look best."

Koga turned around and opened the door. "What do you think?" He asked unsure of this form of clothing.

Evelinas eyes widened and her mouth hung open for a moment before she regained composure. "Oh, um yeah...it looks great..." she held up a tie and thought for a moment. "You know I don't think you need one...go change and we will get this."

Koga rose a brow. "If you say so." He shrugged and went into the changing room to disrobe. He put on his original clothes and came out. "So now time to look for an outfit for you."

Evelina nodded still a little flustered. "Um yeah..." she paid for Kogas suit and walked out with him. "Let's go to a different store." She led him to a small boutique that dresses and nice clothing for women. She grabbed a few of them and walked to the dressing room. "Koga, you may wanna see in that chair..."

Koga nodded and took a seat. He looked around and sniffed. 'Too much perfume in this store.' He sneezed and waited patiently.

Evelina could be heard cursing under her breath in annoyance before stepping out a few moments later. She was in a black dress that hugged her curves and went to her knees and it had long sleeves but open at the top to show off her collarbone. She looked in the mirror and shrugged before looking at Koga. "Well? What do you think?"

Koga blinked slowly and his face became red. He stared at Eve long and hard. "B-beautiful... Kanari. You look amazing." He said to her.

Evelina blushed a little and nodded. "Oh. Well good guess I'll get this." she mumbled and went back to the dressing room before groaning and coming back out. "Koga, can you undo the zipper..." Koga stood up and nodded. He went inside the changing room and closed his eyes. His hands slowly went up her back and down as he found the zipper.

Evelina tensed as she felt his hands and once he got the zipper down she turned around. "Thanks." She lightly pushed him out and closed the door and started to change back into her regular clothes. She walked out and went over to pay for it and looked at Koga. "Come on. Ill order a pizza when we get back to the house." She walked out and she heard a small whimper. She walked down the alleyway and she found an injured domesticated wolf pup. "Oh you poor baby.." she handed Koga the bags and picked up the pup. "Oh you're hurt aren't you...shh it's okay.."

Koga looked at the wolf and lightly bark, yip and growled out it. He started a conversation with the pup. "Her names Skylar, she's 5 months old, she ran away from the shelter and injured her paw and her hip hurts." He said then growled. "What do you mean the humans breed pet wolves?"

Skylar barked lowly and whimpered. Her ears went back submissively as she explained as much as she could.

Koga growled. "Idiotic humans...wolves will never be domesticated...you can't take the wild out of the wolf." He muttered angrily.

Evelina petted Skylar. "Shh it's okay alright...I'll get you some medicine and you'll be good as new.." she looked up at Koga. "We are gonna have to get a taxi..I don't want her scared on the subway." She hailed a taxi and she and Koga got in and Evelina petted Skylar softly. "It'll be okay shh.." she whispered. "I promise we aren't all bad little one..."

Koga looked at the small wolf and stared. His eyes flowed a certain color and he moved closer to stare directly into her eyes.

Skylar blinked slowly and stared back into Koga's blue eyes. Then she bowed her head to him. ~Alpha~ she whined.

~pup~ Koga whispered back and touched her forehead petting her. ~do not worry pup...you're safe now.~

Evelina just stared out the window and petted Skylar softly. "We can take her home and then I'll run back out to the pet store to get everything. Can you give her a bath?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can." Koga stated seriously. When they got to the house Koga put the bags by the front door and took Skylar outside.

"Was just a question damn...there's towels in my room.." she bent down and petted Skylar and lightly kissed the top of her head. "You may have to stay here for a while...so I'll have to get her a collar. She's young so not many people are gonna realize that she's a wolf and not a dog. I'll be right back." Evelina walked out the door. Skylar whimpered at seeing her leave.

~hush pup.~ Koga gently started to bathe Skylar. ~are there any other wolves out there?~

~not that I know of alpha~ she whined softly.

~alright~ Koga nodded and goes to Eve's room to get a towel. He wrapped Skylar in a towel and waited for Evelina.

Meanwhile, After their festivities in the shower, Naraku went to dry off and he got dressed and came into her room. "Are you ready?"

Vee nodded and smoothed down her hair. "Yes." She muttered and goes down the living room. "Did papa say he's having dinner here or are we going out for dinner?"

"I believe he said something about going out into the town for dinner." Naraku walked with her.

"Ok." Veronika looked at the time and sat down with Naraku waiting on her father. She laid her head on his shoulder. Naraku put his arm around her and kissed her lips softly when the door bell rang.

Vee pouted cutely and gave Naraku one last kiss. She went to the door and greeted her father. "Hey papa." She said softly.

"Princess." Caine gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You look just like your mother...so beautiful. Are you and Naraku ready for dinner? And where's Evelina and Koga?"

"They went out papa." Vee muttered and blushed at the compliment.

Caine nodded. "Ahh so just the three of us then."

Naraku nodded. "Indeed. Shall we?"

Caine nodded again. "We shall." He walked out side to the limo.

Veronika got into the limo and looked out the window. She inwardly sighed as she saw a couple stare at the limo. When they read the license plate they paled in fear. 'Same as when I was a kid.'

Caine noticed the sadness of his daughter and closed his eyes behind his sunglasses. 'I know she hates my lifestyle but this is all I know.' He opened his eyes. "So Naraku how are you treating my princess."

Naraku held Veronikas hand to help calm her nerves. "As one would treat a princess can. With the respect she deserves so she may be happy."

Vee blushed. "P-papa, don't ask unnecessary questions...N-Naraku wouldn't hurt me." She muttered and held his hand.

"Even still I have to be sure princess." Caine said softly.

Naraku chuckled. "You needn't worry however sir.." he tightened his grip on her hand

"'However' what?" Caine rose a brow and stared at them.

"No I apologize, I possibly do speak differently than what you are accustomed to but what I am saying is I know you worry but however you do not need to..." he looked at Veronika. "I care for her I don't intend to hurt her."

Caine nodded his head. He was now quiet and stared at them. 'He'll care for her.' He looked out the window and saw the restaurant. "Come along you two dinner awaits."

Veronika looked at Naraku and smiled at him. "I know you don't intend to hurt me." She whispered to him.

Naraku chuckled. "Good." He whispered and once the limo pulled up to the restaurant he opened the door for Caine and Veronika. They headed out of the limo and into the restaurant. The three of them got a VIP table and ordered food and champagne.

Caine looked at Veronika. "Have you been settling in well at your dance school? I've heard many people wish to attend."

"I'm still fixing a few things and making sure everything's perfect for my clients." Vee said softly and nibbled on her food.

Caine smiled. "Well good...and I have news your cousins are coming into town."

Veronika dropped her fork. "Which cousins? And h-how many" She said hesitantly. She never really liked her cousins and hope they aren't who she thought it was going to be.

"Well it will be some new cousins...they are moving here and going to be living with me. Two young girls...they remind me a lot of you princess." He takes out a photo and showed them.

"Oh thank god." Vee sighed in relief. "I thought you was going to say cousin Annalise, Rosalina, and Marcela. I hate them so much." She looked at the photo and stared. "They look no older than 8."

"Well the one in the red is Rosalinas daughter Beatrice and the one in the white is Belinda, Analises daughter." Caine sipped his drink.

Naraku looked at thought to himself. 'Kanna...I wonder where you are now..'

Vee tensed and nodded. "Let me guess Rosalina got rid of Beatrice so she could whore herself out to that sorry excuse of a man? And Annalise was too much a crackhead to take care of her Belinda? Sounds about right." She said in a scathing tone.

'I'm here...Naraku.' She whispered in his head. 'I'll reveal myself soon...Kagura is okay also.'

Naraku nodded inwardly and held Veronikas hand.

Caine sighed. "No princess...they both died."

She immediately regretted her words. "W-what do you mean died?"

"Annalise committed suicide and Rosalina had died naturally in her sleep." Caine muttered solemnly.

Veronika stood up and excused herself to the bathroom. She covers her face and starts crying. 'I-I'm sorry Rosalina and Annalise...'

Naraku followed her and knocked on the door. "Come here."

Veronika stepped out of the bathroom and wiped her eyes. "Yes? What is it?" She asked softly.

Naraku held her close to him and kissed her lips softly. "Don't be saddened...you couldn't have known

Veronika held onto Naraku tightly. "E-even still I shouldn't have said those things."

Naraku shook his head and kissed her head. "It's alright you did not know..." he rubbed her back.

Veronika nodded slowly and they returned to the table. Dinner continued on and everyone returned home. Vee went to her room and silently scolded herself inwardly. She took off her clothes and laid in bed. 'I-I'm sorry Rosy and Annie...I-I'll help look after your children...I promise.'

Meanwhile Evelina came back about an hour later. "Okay I got everything." She had 6 huge bags of stuff.

Koga looked at Eve. "That's a lot of stuff." He said and he had made a cast for Skylar's paw and gave her some natural medicine for the pain.

Evelina nodded. "Well I went and got food and toys and a collar and a leash." She came over to Skylar. "I know you may hate this and think it's degrading but it's only if we have to leash so I don't get in trouble." She gave her some water and some fresh food and smiled as Skylar started to eat.

Koga muttered under his breath. "Fine." He sighed and looked at Skylar.

Skylar whimpered and licked Evelinas hand softly and Evelina smiled softly. "You're so cute..." she kissed her head softly her motherly instincts naturally were kicking in as she cared for the pup. "You'll be okay I promise."

Koga watched how Eve's behavior and demeanor completely changed. 'She'll make a good mother.' Evelina petted under Skylars chin and smiled softly.

'Maybe the pup can bring out the real Eve.' Koga smiled. Skylar barked and wagged her tail happily.

Evelina giggled. "See now who's happy.." she petted her head softly. "So cute and fluffy." She giggled.

Koga chuckled and got on the floor. He slowly crawled towards Eve but as he crawled his body changed to that of a wolf. A brown wolf with blue eyes. He curled around the two and poked Skylar with his nose.

Evelina looked at him and she smiled softly. 'That's cheating..' she thought and petted him lightly on the head. "Don't think you're getting any special treatment now."

Koga gave off a wolf shrug and opened his mouth. He gave her cheek a long wet lick. He grabbed Skylar and place her on his back before running to the door to be outside in the backyard.

Evelina blinked and wiped her cheek. 'Now that I don't mind cause it's like he's a big puppy..' she stood and walked outside to watch them when her phone went off and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello is this the contact number for Evelina and Koga?" The female voice on the phone asked.

"Why yes this is Evelina speaking."

"Well my name is Morgan from the Harlem Animal hospital and we would like to know if it is possible if you both could start tomorrow?"

"Oh yes! Most definitely thank you so much!" Evelina smiled and hung up the phone. "Koga! We got the job!"

Koga howled in glee and was wagging his tail. What he didn't know was that he started a neighborhood howl, where every single dog started to howl. He pants and looks down at Skylar and touched her playfully.

~alpha!~ she barked and started to chase after Koga happily. Evelina smiled softly and called a pizza for them for dinner and she took out her phone and took a picture. Koga stopped and ran towards Evelina and grabbed her shirt pulling her outside.

Evelina blinked. "Koga! Let me go!"

Koga stood on his hind legs and whimpered cutely. His eyes becoming big puppy eyes. 'Bet it's gonna work.

Evelina sighed. "Come on Stop and change back." She had a small smile. He instead laid down and covered his face with his paws. He whines loudly and made his nose move cutely. Skylar seemed to pick up what Koga was doing and started to imitate him.

Evelina sighed and picked up Skylar. "Don't encourage him.." she looked at him. "Koga stop being cute and change back."

Koga pouted and changed back. "Almost work Sky, she almost started playing with us." He stood up and folded his arms.

Evelina sighed. "That's cheating you know." She petted Skylar.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He gave Eve a hug and kissed her cheek.

She grumbled and rubbed her cheek and stood up and handed him Skylar when the door bell rang and she went to pay for the pizza. "How much?"

"18.50.." the pizza guy stared at her chest and her ass when she turned around and bent forward to grab the money.

Koga went to the door. "Hey buddy stop being so damn disrespectful." He growls. "Or else...better yet Eve don't pay him."

"S-Shit I'm sorry dude. Your wife's just really hot.." he mumbled.

Evelina didn't say anything and just took the pizza and gave him the money. "Go kid." She closed the door. "Fucking wankers..." she mumbled and brought the pizza into the kitchen.

"Yeah...and I'm lucky to have her." Koga said lastly and looked at the pizza. "Smells g-" he stopped and looked at the ceiling.

Evelinas jaw just dropped for a moment and then she just grabbed her coat. "Yeah I'm not staying here tonight."

Koga blinked. "Kami...I'm going with you. They're gonna be at it all night." He said and went to get some clothes.

Meanwhile Naraku sighed and followed her after dinner and laid on her bed with her and held her. "You can't blame yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself Naraku...but I am blaming the fact that I said those things. Mother always told me not to speak bad about the dead." Vee looked up at him and touched his cheek. She slowly brought herself closer to kiss him. "Thank you."

Naraku nodded and kissed her. "You didn't not know."

"Let's not speak of that anymore." She kissed him again and stopped suddenly when she heard a wolf-like howl. "Seems Eve and Koga are having fun." She said and moved on top of Naraku. "I have something to tell you."

He nodded and held her hips. "Go ahead.." he heard the howl and rose a brow. "Sounds like he's outside."

Veronika looked down at him, she noticed his eyes were no longer ruby red. "Let me see your real eyes first."

Naraku blinked and his eyes went back to his crimson smiled happily and kissed him deeply. "I'm in love with you." She declared to him.

Naraku kept his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. "I love you as well.." he declared between kisses.

Moments of heated kisses later Vee parted from Naraku. She breathed in heavily and rolled them over to where he's on top. She took his hand and held it. "T-take me Naraku."

Naraku chuckled and leaned in. "Are you sure...the wolf will be able to hear us."

"Let him." She kissed him again. "Use your tentacles to lock the door...and Eve is concern that I may get pregnant. I don't have condoms and I believe you can make yourself sterile."

Naraku smirked and his tentacles grew. "Indeed I can."

Vee smiled and took off her bra and panties. "No foreplay...i want you completely."

He nodded and used his tentacles to shed his clothing and he held her hips and kissed her deeply before flipping them and laying her down under him. He kissed her passionately as he slowly pushed his hardened length into her. He groaned huskily while their lips were still connected as he felt her tightened heat around his thick length.

Veronika's eyes widen. 'Feels like it's my first time...did he heal me?' She teared up and kissed him passionately. She moaned lowly and looked at him. "T-thank you...for healing me." She said and moved her body with his. "H-harder...give me all of you."

Naraku kissed her softly. "You're very welcome.." he slowly grinded his hips before picking up his pace fitting his whole length in her.

The headboard and bed started creaking. "Y-yes! M-make love to me!" She moaned and arched her back to him. Naraku growled deeply as fangs grew in his mouth and he leaned forward and bit her neck as grabbed the headboard and started plowing his head into her at full force.

"N-Naraku!" Vee screamed in pleasure. Her nails digging deep into his back. Her body shook in pleasure as he brought her on an ecstasy high.

Naraku went faster and growled deeply in her ear. "Cum Veronika.."

Vee climaxed when told to. She moans and grinds against him. "C-cum Naraku."

Naraku grunted before climaxing himself with in Veronikas heat. He bit hard down on her wrist marking her as his mate. "You're mine.."

"I l-love you...Naraku." She stuttered and watched him biting her wrist.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her again softly. Veronika moaned into the kiss and hugged him.

Naraku held her close and chuckled. "They both left it seems."

Vee giggled and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Seems so...did Koga heal Eve also?"

"I believe he healed her pain and scars...I don't believe he completely healed her." Naraku wrapped his arm around her.

"He likes her...I'm sure he did." Vee nuzzled him. "I love you...I love how your eyes darken and light up whenever you think." She started listing things she loved about Naraku. "I can't believe that we've known each other for almost a year now."

Naraku nodded. "I know...it's a change...I believe we have adapted to this world well."

She nodded and hugged him. "It was amazing...you're amazing."

He chuckled. "Very.." he started to kiss her neck softly.

Vee giggleed and moaned. "S-stop you're gonna make me wanna go again:"

Naraku chuckled deeply. "Nothing wrong with that.." he licked up her neck and sucked on the skin there.

"Y-you bad man." She giggled and moaned more loudly and freely. "Oh n-naraku." Naraku chuckled deeply as he got back on top of her and trailed his kisses down her neck.

"Ah...y-you tease." She moaned and giggled more. Naraku chuckled as he kissed her again and he and Veronika continued their activities well throughout the night.

Meanwhile, Evelina grabbed some clothes and grabbed some stuff for Skylar and picked her up. "Come on Koga. There's a hotel down the road."

"Alright." Koga grabbed the bags and pizza. He closed the door and Eve locked it. "Damn...almost ruined my appetite."

Evelina got in the car with Skylar and Koga and started to drive once at a hotel she hit Skylar in her purse and walked in the hotel with Koga. "We are sharing a bed cause I couldn't afford a room with two but keep your hands to yourself...and my appetite is completely ruined."

"Give me some credit Eve, I have too much respect for you to get a feel on you while sharing a bed." He leaned against the headboard and looked at her. "Better yet you can have the bed if you want? I can sleep on the floor."

"You can sleep on the bed okay.." she sighed. "It's just a habit okay..." she laid back and rubbed her temples. "Fuck I'd kill for a massage or something...damn stress."

"Why stressed? Shouldn't you be happy for Vee?" Koga asked. "And lay on the bed, I can help with that."

Evelina sighed. "It's not that...and thanks but I'm okay..I'm stressed out about other stuff..."

"Want to talk about it? It's better to talk than to bottle it up." He said to her.

"I know but it's not something that can really be talked about so.." she laid on her stomach to try and relax and she turned her head away. 'He got me tickets to my favorite musical...he's sweet and caring...fuck...I'm falling for him..' she groaned and hid her face in the bed.

Koga touched her back and gently rubs it. "My mother always told me to talk and pretend the other isn't there to listen." Evelina stirred but relaxed and moved her head to look at him. "It's just some girl stuff okay don't worry about it."

"Saying that will only make me worry more kanari." He said softly to her.

Evelina sighed. "It's just some shit okay?" She moved her neck and cracked and moaned a little. "Oh fuck...that felt good..."

"You're welcome." Koga said. "I'm going to shower alright." He grabbed a t shirt and shorts then headed to the bathroom to shower.

Evelina nodded and sighed and walked over to look out the window. 'I don't know what to do..'

Koga closed his eyes as he showered. He felt an erection starting to form but he ignored it. He just changed the water temperature to cold to fight off his urges. Evelina sighed and went to her bag and got out her clothes to wear to sleep in. She called to have some room service brought up to the room before taking off her shirt and folding it. Koga finished his shower and dried off. He put on his shirt and shorts. He opened the door and closed it when he saw Evelina becoming naked. Evelina didn't notice as she had her back turned. It was now apparent she had a few tattoos and nipple piercings. She put on a tank top and some shorts and sighed as she put her other clothes away still not having noticed Koga.

Koga opened the bathroom door. "Hey...um are you done changing yet?" He asked and poked his head out. He kept his head to give her privacy and to not look at her body.

"Yeah you're good." Evelina laid down on the bed. "I ordered some room service. Just something to drink."

"That's fine." He stepped out of the bathroom and sits beside her on the bed. She sat up and handed him a slice of pizza and ate one herself and sighed. After she finished she went into the bathroom and she started to sing softly while watching her hands fixing her hair before bed.

Koga ate the slice of pizza and starts staring off into space. He wondered what she thought of him now. 'Slow and steady Koga.'

She still hummed softly as she walked up to Skylar and petted her on the little dog bed she brought for her. "Hey baby girl.." she cooed and petted her softly and gave her some of the food she brought her. "Like that baby?"

Skylar wagged her tail and barked.

"She says thank you den-mother." Koga said and turned his attention on them.

Evelina looked at him slightly confused. "What did she call me?"

"Den-mother, it's a term for the females that are care for the pups. It's a respected role second to the alpha female." Koga explained. "My mother was den-mother before she became alpha.

Evelina nodded slowly. "I see.." she kissed Skylars head before standing up and getting the drinks from the room service and she poured herself some of the wine and sipped it. 'Don't get drunk just mellow...'

But of course things just didn't go as planned for Evelina as she had indulged in one too many glass of wine. Koga looks at her and takes the glass from her. "Okay I think you had enough right now." He said and laid her in bed. He grabbed a pillow and extra blanket from the drawers and laid on the futon.

"No! I'm fine!" She kept giggling and she grabbed his arm. "Lay here with me it's okay." She giggled cutely.

"Eve you're drunk." He said and held her in his arms. He carried her back to bed. "Sleep ok."

She grumbled and lightly kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest. "Yeah yeah...and stop being perfect.." she mumbled.

"I'm not perfect." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Evelina." He said and waited for her to fall completely asleep. Koga stood up and went to the futon not wanting to her think he took advantage of her while drunk.

"I'm falling for you.." she mumbled in her sleep. Koga blinked thinking he had heard something before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weeks went by and Evelina and Veronika was sitting down watching tv. Vee was smiling sweetly at the tv and the memory of her and Naraku's first time together. She giggled softly and looked at Eve who was in deep thought. "What's wrong Eevee? Why the long face?"

Evelina was quiet and she looked at Veronika and shook her head. "Nothing...just tired from work...there was a surgery today on a patients dog and...he didn't make it so.." she sighed and petted Skylar who had grown but it was apparent that she was still a pup.

"Ah Eve don't worry, all dogs go to heaven. Everyone knows that." Vee gave her a hug. "Don't worry, the only thing that matters is that the dog no longer feels pain." She kissed her cheek and returned to the tv. "So...how was your date with Koga at the musical?"

Evelina sighed. Ever since they first saw Les Miserables Koga took her to a few others. The previous night they had gone to see Avenue Q. "It wasn't a date Vee...but it was nice. Koga was laughing pretty hard actually at it."

"That's great, I'm glad you had fun with him." Veronika smiles"Say want to come to my studio? You don't have anything else to do, the boys are out somewhere and Sky can come with us too."

"I know Koga is still at work cause he had to help with a surgery today too and you should be the one who knows where Naraku is he's your mate." Evelina shrugged and nodded. "Let me gets Sky's leash.." she stood up and went and grabbed the harness and collar and leash and came over to Skylar. "I know you hate this baby...just until we are at the studio then I'll take it off."

Veronika blushed. "I prefer the term girlfriend...but mates are like a more intimate form of marriage so I guess wife or fiancée." She muttered. "Well come then."

Skylar whined and licked her muzzled nervously not liking the harness on her.

"You know ever since you found Sky you've been...less moody." Veronika commented and she had a soft smile. Evelina had always had a soft spot for animals.

"Oh.." Evelina hadn't really noticed and she petted Skylar. "Shh..it's okay baby." She picked her up and carried her. Even though she was probably about the size of a beagle now, Evelina still liked to carry her and they walked to the car and got in. Evelina drove calmly to the studio.

"And your driving more calmly...I like to small change." Vee smiled and when they got to the studio she opened the doors and locked it. "Come on to the back...that's where I have the adults at." She grinned as she knew Eve was going to be surprised as this was her first time being at the studio.

Evelina nodded and followed her and once inside and once she locked the door she let Skylar off the leash and loosened the harness. "Once we are home I'll take it off baby.." she kissed her head and walked over. "Damn Vee this is cool.." she walked over and grabbed one of the poles and swung around it remembering one of the moves Veronika had taught her.

"Yeah I know right...it's nice. Naraku hasn't been in here yet." Vee touched one of the poles and climbed up it and hanged from it. "So...Eve how do you feel about Koga now?"

Evelina sighed and stopped and stood by the pole. "Vee...you promised you stop badgering me about this.."

"I know I'm sorry...I can't help but too ask." Veronika muttered and uses her legs to hang vertically.

Evelina sighed. "It doesn't matter what I feel about him anyway Vee...he and I can't be together..."

"Stop being afraid...you told me when I we we're little to stop being afraid of the dark and to face my fears." Veronika said seriously. "Now I'm asking you to not be afraid of giving your heart just one time."

"Vee you don't understand.." she sighed and took a deep breath and looked at her. "Koga is still young in demon years...he told me he could live for centuries and still look the same and barely age...in 30 years I'll be in my 50s and wrinkly and so dried up I wouldn't be able to handle anything with him anymore." She stood against the wall. "He will still look the same...even when I'm 80 he will still look the same while I'm old and gray. I'll be dead he won't have a single wrinkle." She looked down. "And it's not like Koga could turn me into a demon like Naraku could with you...and Naraku only can with you cause you're his mate...Koga doesn't have that type of ability.." she stared up at the ceiling. "Koga and I can never be together." She had tried to not fall in love with him. But no matter what it seemed to happen anyway. She knew for as long as she lived she would love Koga just as Veronika would always love Naraku. But Veronika could be with Naraku till the end of his days which is many years from now. Evelina couldn't, and she had come to accept that.

"Hm...did you forget you're a scientist that specializes in genetics?" Veronika hummed and rose a brow. "Seems to me you're just making excuses and quitting. The Evelina I know isn't a quitter and will always find a way." Her hair fell as she was suspended in the air. "And you're underestimating Koga...demons as you said live a long time so what's there to say that there hasn't already been something made to turn humans to demons?"

"Veronika don't you think I've tried!" She yelled at her and sighed. "My body attacks cells it doesn't recognize. No matter what I can't change my body.."

"Wait what? You tried to change yourself? When was this?" Vee climbed down and went to Evelina.

She sighed and stood back. "About a month ago...I asked your dad to help me with his connections to get into a lab and I tried to...my cells attack everything including sperm. So no kids for me either yay.." she sat down on the ground.

Veronika stood there and went to hug Eve. "Shh don't cry...I know you love him." She kissed her cheek. "But that doesn't mean there's no hope. If there's a will then there's a way...I know he loves you Eve...he told me himself." She held her closely. "Don't count Koga out yet Eevee."

Evelina didn't say anything and went over to Skylar. She knew Koga had feelings for her as well but this moment made her realize something. She knew what she had to that would be the best for all of them. "Come on sky let's go home.." she petted her and they heard Naraku come in. "My the place looks great."

Veronika frowned when Evelina just brushed her off and left leaving only her and Naraku. She looked down and rubbed her eyes, holding back a tear. She walked out to the front. "Yeah...it's nice." She said and watched her friend leave the studio with Skylar.

Naraku noticed it immediately. "What happened...did you two fight?"

"No..." Veronika looked down and explained everything to Naraku. "Maybe I shouldn't be in her business...but I just want her to be happy."

Naraku held her. "I know you do...but you can't force her to do something...if she's afraid to be with Koga because of everything then let her be." He kissed her head. Naraku had come to notice he couldn't stand when Veronika was sad. He wondered when he had become so soft and compassionate and he thought back to when they were in the facility and how she selfless took care of him and how she really did care for him and didn't want to hurt him. She had changed him for the better and that was more than certain.

"B-but...Naraku...I hate seeing her so sad. Koga makes her happy, I can see it." She looked down and rubbed her eyes a bit.

Naraku rubbed her back as he held her. "I know...but you can't force her."

"You're right.." she said and hugged him.

Naraku kissed her softly. "Come let's go go out to dinner tonight...there's some people I would like you to meet."

"Ok...do I have to dress formal or no?" She asked him.

"What you are wearing is fine." Naraku kissed her head. A young girl with ice white hair walked in. "This is Kanna.." She still held the mirror to herself and she looked up at Veronika. "Konichiwa." she said softly.

"Kanna?" Veronika looked down and her eyes widen. "Oh...my god." She picked her up and held her. "You're so cute and adorable. Naraku why didn't you tell me about this little girl? She's so cute!" She squealed.

He chuckled. "I did...she is one of my incarnations."

Kanna looked up at her and touched her forehead with her index finger. "You've changed him...made him gentler..."

"Incarnations? What's that suppose to mean?" Veronika asked and looked at Kanna. "What do you mean? I didn't change him...was he worse?"

He chuckled. "I made her...I suppose you can call her my daughter."

Kanna smiled. "Indeed...you changed him for the better...he loves you dearly..." she closed her eyes as spoke with Kagura with telepathy. 'He's changed...he's gentle now..'

Veronika blushed. "I have a little girl now?" She whispered more to herself than to Naraku. "Do you have more um...incarnations?"

'Are you sure? I rather not have my heart destroyed Kanna.' Kagura muttered.

"I do but...Kagura isn't too fond of me for mistakes I've made.." Naraku spoke honestly.

'I'm sure...his eyes have a softness to them that I've never seen before...his heart is back in his chest...he has a mate and she is kind and caring.' Kanna smiled softly.

"Oh..." Veronika said sadly. Anyone who Naraku cared about and cared for she wished to know and to show them care as well. "I guess I'll have to wait to see her then."

'Fine...I'll be there later on. I'm in Paris doing a fashion show.' Kagura grumbled. She was skeptical sure, and she didn't want her freedom taken from her again. 'If Kanna thinks though then maybe…'

Naraku nodded. "Yes it's unfortunate and I apologize.." He couldn't blame Kagura. Back then Naraku was cruel and only cared for power. But times have changed

"Okay...maybe she'll turn up soon." Veronika said then smiled. "Oh you're so cute Kanna! Oou let's go shopping I'm going to buy so many cute outfits!" She giggled. "Don't worry I won't get nothing pink or frilly or too girly." She paused and blinked. "Wait...how old are you?"

"I've lost count of my true age..." she looked up at her. "Probably close to 600 now.."

Naraku looked to her. "Has it been that long since I was with you and your...sister?"

"Yes.." she spoke softly.

Veronika blinked again and again in shock. "Wait a second you're that old Kanna? But why..do you still look like a child?"

"I do not wish to age...I shall remain a child as long as I wish." Kanna said quietly.

"Alright..." Vee nodded and held her. "Let's get you some clothes and then we're going to go eat." The three went off to shop and to have lunch.

Naraku smiled softly as he went with them and he kissed Veronikas head. "Kanna hide the mirror for now."

Kanna nodded slowly and waved her hand to make it disappear. "Such a loud city..."

"You'll get used to it sweetheart." Veronika hugged Kanna and bought her a nice gothic dress with a spider on the waist belt. "Here let's get out of that white dress." She changed her clothes in the changing room and bought several more clothes similar and different from it.

Kanna looked and smiled softly. "I like this.."

Naraku smiled. "Good it suits you well."

Vee kissed her cheek and gave Naraku the bags. "Here you go spider." She kissed his cheek also and looked down at Kanna. She grabbed a hair band in her pocket and put her hair into a high ponytail but left the bangs. "There that should feel better...not a lot of drag."

"Thank you..." Kanna whispered smiling. Her cheeks had a soft tinge of pink on them.

Naraku blinked. 'I don't believe I've ever seen Kanna react this way...I suppose even though she is old and wise she still has that childlike innocence.'

Veronika squealed. "I always wanted a little girl! And now I have one without experiencing the pain of birth!" She hugged Kanna. "Let's forget about lunch and get ice cream and cake!"

Kanna smiled softly and nodded. "Okay...mother.."

Naraku chuckled. 'She would be a great mother...' Vee blushed and they went to an ice cream parlor. She sat down while Naraku went to get the ice cream.

Kanna looked to Veronika. "He loves you...and I want to thank you.."

"T-thank me?" Vee blushed and fiddled with her thumbs. "Y-you don't have to...I love him too."

"But I wish too...I've never seen this side of him...he used to be very cold and heartless and only cared for power...now all that's in his heart are thoughts of you." She smiled softly.

Veronika looked and saw the line was moving slowly. She returned to Kanna and looked at her. "That mirror what does it do?"

"Lets me see and show anything I wish." Kanna said softly.

"Can...can you show me what Naraku was like before?" Vee asked and was curious.

Kanna blinked. "I believe that's something you should ask him.."

"Alright." Veronika nodded and finally Naraku came to the table with two bowls of ice cream. "You didn't get you any?" She asked him. Kanna looked at her bowl and ate the ice cream slowly. She blinked and grabbed the bowl and started eating more.

"No too sweet for me." He kissed her cheek. "You're just the right amount of sweet and sexy for me.." he whispered in her ear.

Veronika blushed and ate her ice cream quietly. "S-so um...Kanna d-do you have a place to stay? Or are you staying with Kagura?" Naraku chuckled loving messing with her and a small tentacle grew and went up her leg.

"I was with Kagura yes but for the moment she is still in Paris." Kanna quietly ate her ice cream.

"Paris? I always wanted to go there." She fidgeted and didn't say anything to him. "If you want to you can stay with spider and I. You'll have y-your own room." Veronika offered.

Naraku looked to her. "Well would you like to go to Paris?" His tentacle slowly went into her panties to rub her sensitive bead.

"Yes, s-some day Naraku." Veronika nodded and quietly ate the rest of her ice cream ignoring his tentacle for the moment.

"I would love too...but I must return to Kagura and tell her the good news." Kanna muttered and ate more ice cream.

"H-how would you get there?" Vee asked curiously.

"My mirror...good bye mother...I shall return soon...father." Kanna grabbed her bags and went to the back of the store she went through her mirror.

Veronika blinked and flinched. She felt a blush and a small spark of happiness in her heart when Kanna called her mother. She covered her mouth as she let out a soft moan as she could no longer ignore Narakus tentacle. "O-oh..m-my." She looked away.

Naraku waved and chuckled softly and pulled the tentacle back. "Yes?"

Veronika looked away. "Y-you hentai...come on..it's been so long since we had our time." She kissed him and leaned to his ear. "Carry me home Lord Naraku...and ravage me." She licked ear. "Take me my lord...please."

He smirked and picked her up. "With pleasure.." he said deeply and started to take her home. Naraku was quick in his journey back home. He appeared in his bedroom and had used his miasma to make the room dark and ominous. He made sure they wouldn't be disturbed as he barricaded the door with his energy.

Veronika removed her clothes and kneeled down to him. She went to his pants and started to undo them. "Will this please you my lord?" She asked so innocently.

Naraku chuckled deeply. "Very.." his hard cock popped out of his pants. Vee blushed and licked the tip of his cock. She closed her eyes and started pleasuring him with her warm, wet mouth.

He groaned and smirked and held her hair like a pony tail in his hand as he watched her. "Good girl.." She planted her hands on his thighs and bobbed her head slowly. She hummed around his thick and large cock.

Naraku grunted and watched her intently with lustful eyes. "Someone seems to be practicing..."

Veronika blushed and looked up at him as she moved her head faster on his cock. She stroked the base and pleasure his heavy testicles that was full of his seed.

He growled and held her hair and started to move his hips moving his cock faster in and out of her mouth. The veins slowly becoming more prominent. He allowed his tentacles to grow and had one grow and go to her back door and slowly pushed in.

'H-he's gonna dominate me.' Her inner submissive squealed happily. Vee started moaning and bobbed her head faster. She opened her mouth to breathe and spit on his cock, making it slick with her saliva. She looked up at him as she took him fully.

Naraku smirked and grabbed the back of her head and pushed down to make her take all of his cock in her mouth and his tentacle started moving quickly in and out of her back door. "Hold it there.." he groaned deeply. Veronika tensed and held still. She breathed through her nose as he held her there.

Naraku smirked before lifting her up and laying her down on the bed. He stroked his cock as he grew another tentacle and it pushed into Veronikas pussy. He started moving both of his tentacles in and out of her. "Let's see how quickly you come.."

"N-n-Naraku!" She arched her back and started moaning loudly. She whimpered and squirmed on the bed. "F-faster...p-please."

Naraku smirked as he stroked himself and had his tentacles grow in her and move faster. "Like that?" He groaned huskily.

"Y-yes my lord! H-harder." She screamed and grabbed at the sheets. "Yes! O-oh yes."

Naraku smirked and switched the tentacle that was in her pussy with his hard cock and he held her wrists above her head and started to make the bed shake with how hard he was making her his all over again.

"Ah...f-fuck m-me..." she wrapped her legs around his waist. 'He's so amazing...I love him.' Veronika moaned and screamed in pleasure. "G-give me all of you...c-change to y-your demon form."

Naraku chuckled deeply as his eyes turned blood red. "As you wish.." his fangs grew and his hair changed to white as he picked up his pace. His grip on her wrists tightened and he growled deeply.

Her eyes widen and she arched her back more. "I-I'm cumming!" Her juices splashed on him and her walls tighten around him. "D-don't stop please!"

Naraku smirked. "Hadn't planned on it." He picked up his pace going at inhuman speeds the bed shaking so loudly that it soundly like it broke. Again.

Her eyes widen and she screamed. "F-fill me.." she begged and came. She panted and laid down on her side. Vee held her breasts as they were bouncing so much. "B-baby...please give it to me."

He growled deeply and bit her neck. "With pleasure baby girl.." his pace went faster and the sounds in the room besides her moans and the bed shaking and his testicles slapping against her skin. He growled as he climaxed filling her with his seed.

"Yes?" He smirked sadistically and started to plow her tight pussy again without any warning. "You're not going to walk when I'm done."

Veronika eyes widen and she climaxed again and again. "N-Naraku..." she whimpered. Her whole body was aching badly but it was worth it.

It didn't take much longer for Naraku to climax again as well and once he had calmed down he pulled her to him. "Well...did you enjoy it?" He still had his smirk.

"Y-yes..." she whispered hoarsely. She took in a deep breath and kissed him. "I love you...Naraku...stay inside me while I rest." Her head rested on his chest.

Naraku held her close and kissed her head. "Love you.." he whispered and laid and closed his eyes succumbing to sleep.

Meanwhile, Evelina returned home and sighed. 'He's still not here...good..' she went and grabbed a duffle bag and started to fill it with some of her things. She left a note on her bed and sighed. She went over to Skylar and kissed the top of her head. "Wait here for Alpha baby.." she whispered and a small tear fell as she stood up. "I love you Sky...stay with Koga okay.." she petted her again and kissed her on the nose before walking out the door.

Skylar ran to the window and was pawing at it. She barked loudly and howled. ~Come back! Don't go!~

Koga just finished his shift and was walking back home. He had to make a stop when he caught the scent of an old friend's Ginta and Hakkaku. He found out that he was a godfather of 20 or so children. 'Can't believe I'm a godfather.' Hakkaku was mated to a human and gave Koga a potion that an old priest gave him. 'Hakkaku said the priest waited to give me this potion...did she foretold that I was going to choose a human as a mate?' He was lost in his thoughts and his ears caught the howls of Skylar and he hurried home to see what was wrong. Skylar kept whimpering and clawing at the door and howling sadly.

Evelina had a tear as she got into a taxi and she had the taxi drive her off and out of the city. She stared out the window and cried softly in the backseat of the taxi when she looked and saw the sign of the airport. "This is my stop.." the taxi driver pulled over and Evelina purchased a ticket to board the first ticket out of there to go to London. 'Sky...Vee..koga...I'm sorry...' she had some more tears and she sat and waited for her plane.

Koga arrived home and opened the door. He saw Skylar. "Hey what's wrong with you?" He asked her.

~Den-mother left...she's not coming back.~ Skylar whined and started whimpering.

"What!?" Koga sniffed and his eyes widened. "Shit...Skylar stay here I'm going to get her back ok." He headed out the door and took off running. Skylar kept whimpering and she laid down.

Koga was running and weaving through people. He sniffed again and looked out into the streets and couldn't find her. He kept following her scent to the airport. He panted and looked around. "Where is she?"

Evelina walked with a group of people until she was on her plane and she sat down on the window seat and sighed. She still had tears falling down her cheeks. Never before had she thought she would leave to go back to London. But she had hoped that it was far enough away that Koga wouldn't come looking for her, and hopefully would forget his feelings for her, even though she wouldn't. 'I can't believe I'm leaving...'

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be taking off in about 15 minutes please make yourself comfortable." The pilot had spoken over the intercom and she breathed and laid her head back in the seat and closed her eyes.

'I didn't get to say bye to Vee…or Caine…and Skylar I could hear her crying when I pulled away…but this is for the best…' She thought silently to herself as more tears fell. 'Veronika…Skylar…Koga…I hope you guys will forgive me one day…'

Koga took in a deep breath and looked at all the flights. "Where could sh-" his eyes widen. "Her birth place." He looked at the board and went to the area where the plane was. He disregarded the tickets and the staff as he bombarded his way onto the plane. "Eve! Fuck Eve where are you!?"

Evelina blinked and sat up. 'God dammit! I thought I had another hour before he'd go looking for me...' "Koga. Go home."

"I will not go home without you! What are you thinking? I was -" he stopped. 'Shit can't say mate or mention the potion with these humans here' "I was gonna 'propose' to you silly!" He said honestly. Never before had he wanted someone in his life more than her. They ended up having an audience and everyone was quiet wanting to listen in on the conversation.

Evelina covered her ears and looked down at her feet as more tears started to fall. "K-Koga please...just go.."

The crowd gasped and one of the older ladies who was sitting beside Eve looked up at her. "Dearie...go to him."

"Please Eve...don't leave me." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Not when I found...it." He whispered only to her. 'Hopefully she'll know what I'm talking about.'

Evelina shook slightly and more tears fell as she cried softly. "Found what.." She didn't want Koga or anyone to see her like this.

Koga put his hands in his chest pocket and grabbed the bottle. To the humans it looked like an ordinary bottle. He opened causing smoke to fall. The humans all passed out but the demons was fully awake. He it took it in his mouth and kissed Eve fully on the lips and let the liquid transfer to her mouth.

"Yeah man get her!" One of the demons rooted for Koga. Her eyes widened and she hit his chest fighting it before she felt a change happen to her body and she passed out as her body started to change.

Koga looked at her and carried her and her things back home. He opened the door and walked in the direction to her bedroom. "Not now Skylar, you can play with her later."

~okay alpha~ Sky barked and waited in the livingroom. Koga nodded and went upstairs to her room and laid her down. He touched her cheek and kissed her. He moved his hand down to her forearm and bit down on it, he left a mark on her arm and it slowly started to take shape of two wolves circling each other making her his or all of time.

She squirmed with her eyes still closed and clenched her fists. Claws slowly started to grow as well as fangs in her mouth. A long fluffy tail grew out of her lower back and fluffy ears as well. She groaned slightly in pain and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to bring her vision into focus and she looked at him. "K-Koga...where am I..."

"At home silly of course." He said and kissed her cheek. "Don't ever pull that stunt again Evelina." He spoke seriously as he stared into her eyes.

She blinked at him and growled a little. "You ass! Didn't you read my note I said don't come after m-" her ears twitched cutely. Her senses were still changing and she was hearing things more. "Who the fuck has the tv so fucking loud!"

"That would be the neighbors tv." Koga smirked. "And no I didn't. Sky said you was gone and I immediately went after you." He moved closer. "You're such an idiot...can't you see I love you."

Evelina blushed a little. "K-Koga scoot back.." her ears kept twitching. "Why the fuck is their tv so damn loud! Fucking wankers.."

He didn't move. "Maybe because you're hearing is better than it once was...go take a look in the mirror she-wolf." Koga grinned and touched behind her ears and rubbed them.

"The hell are you talking about.." she mumbled and stood up and went to her body mirror on the closet door. She looked at herself for a second before just nodding her head trying to take in the change before falling back and fainting.

Koga blinked. "Didn't expect that." He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "I wonder if this works" he started rubbing her tail at the base where it met her spine.

She groaned and her leg started to shake and she opened her eyes and scooted and jumped back. "Um...what happened to me..."

"You fainted and you're not human. I got the potion from one of my former pack buddies. He was mated to a human and they had a potion that was to be given to me. Hey turns out I'm a godfather to 20 kids or so." Koga grinned and puffed out his chest. "Anyways you and I are pretty much married at this point."

Evelina started to stammer. "H-hey I didn't say you could change me and I didn't agree to this and and!" She just kept rambling and she had a tendency to do this when she was nervous and she could feel her heart racing. Koga put his lips to hers and held her to him to shut her up.

She growled and was hitting his chest. 'God dammit! Oh damn he's so good...' she slowly started to kiss him back. Koga grunted but kept close to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and gently tugs at her tail knowing it's a known pleasure spot. She yelped and her tail swayed. "T-the hell did you just do..."

"Didn't you know? That's a pleasure spot...thought you knew after all you experimented on me. You don't remember pulling my tail and I got hard as fuck?" He smirked and kissed her cheek and then moved down her neck.

She moaned softly and held on to him. "I-I- f-forgot.." she bit her lip. "You're not getting in there that easily you know.."

"Easy? Now where's the fun in that? No...I prefer to work for it." He nipped her neck and gently massaged her breasts.

She moaned and felt her nipples harden but she moved his hands. "Well...good then cause you're gonna wait!" 'At least a week...maybe less...fuck I hate being horny..'

"Am I Eve? You sure you can wait that long?" He whispered and his claw cut open her shirt. He pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers. He knew he couldn't wait much longer after marking her. He needed her as his now. And he knew that soon she wouldn't want to fight him anymore because of the mark.

She yelped and covered her self and was blushing. "Y-yes! Pervert..." she mumbled.

"And you aren't?" He chuckled and moved down her body and kissed her stomach. "There's something you should know...I healed your scars and restored you. You're a virgin again."

Her eyes widened and she tackled him to the ground kissing him deeply. She sucked on his lower lip and bit it as pulled away. Her heart overwhelmed with happiness and joy and love for him. She never knew someone could love her this much. "Take me now.."

Koga's eyes widen not expecting that she would immediately allow him to. He removed his clothes quickly and hers also. "Foreplay or no?" He asked and rubbed his length against her wet entrance

She rose a brow at him. "Damn give a girl some romance jeez. You don't just shove it in there." She smirked having some fun with him.

He chuckled. "Just asking." He laid back on the bed. "Sit on my face." He smirked perversley. "I'll show you want a wolf demons tongue can do." Evelina blushed a little but got on top of him and her blush deepened. Koga opened his mouth and extended his tongue. He gave her slit a long lick before pushing deep inside of her pussy.

Evelinas eyes widened and she moaned loudly. "K-Koga h-holy shit!"

Koga lifted up his arms and grabbed her breasts gently. He pinned his eyes up at her as his tongue wiggled deep inside her. Evelina moaned loudly and covered her mouth and bit her finger and it started to bleed. She couldn't help it as moved her hips slightly.

'That's it baby...loose control.' He closed his eyes and lowered his left hand to her clit. He flicked her clit quickly as he curled his tongue. 'Damn she taste so good'

She shivered in pleasure as her clitoris was the most sensitive spot of her body and she held onto the back board of the bed to stay upright and her moans were turning into screams of pleasure. "K-Koga!" She screamed as her head went back and she reached her climax.

He smirked and licked her clean. He sat up and held her in his lap. "Mm you're tasty." He kissed her neck. She shivered and blushed a little and reached down to stroke Kogas cock slowly. She bit her lip and started to kiss his neck slowly and her free hand moved to massage his testicles.

Koga groaned and slowly positioned himself at her entrance. "I got you baby..." he whispered in her ear. "I got you." He slowly moved her down on his cock and he grunted at the tightness. He moved her down until he was completely in her.

She held onto his shoulders and bit her lip and it began to bleed again and she tightened around him. "K-k-Koga.."

Koga licked the blood from her lips and held her. "I got you baby...don't worry." He kissed her and laid her down gently on the bed. Slowly he started to thrust deep within her. "Ooh baby...you feel so good.."

Evelina started to notice she could take the pain and she pinched her nipple piercing lightly. "Harder...I can handle it."

Koga grunted and thrusted faster and harder. "Fuck...hold onto me baby." He groaned loudly and let himself slowly loose control.

She moaned loudly and put her arms around his neck. "K-Koga!" She shivered and her pussy started to tighten. "H-harder!" She laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't stop until I can't walk." She whimpered and held onto him.

Koga hissed and growledd deeply. His body expanded and he looked down at her. His face elongated and eyes was completely blue. "Hehe...harder." His voice was deeper more guttural. His cock was thicker and bulbous at the base. Koga growled and smacked his hips to hers. "Like this?" He barked loudly.

Her eyes widened and she yelped. "Koga! Yes!" Her breasts kept bouncing and she looked up at him and her eyes turned red. "More Koga more! Don't stop.."she leaned up and bit his neck hard marking him.

"Take my knot." He smirked wolfishly and thrusted his cock into her. He pulled back popping his knot out of her. He grunted and growled deeply as he kept going harder.

Her eyes widened and she then squeezed them shut. Her pussy tightened and she came and her legs spasmed wildly. "K-Koga..wolfy don't stop.." she moaned and flexed her kegel muscles to make herself tighter. She lightly touched his tail now remembering how sensitive it was.

Veronika's body starting spasming wildly. "O-oh fuck!" She squirmed and could feel herself being completely filled by him. Her eyes rolled back as he place his hand on her neck. "N-Naraku."

His eyes widen and he growled animalistically. He tossed her on the floor and gets on top of her, he mounted her and held her waist. "Grr..." he growled and jackhammers into her tight pussy. His tongue licked her back and nipped her shoulder.

"Oh fuck Koga.." she whimpered and moved her hips back to meet his. "Cum Koga...I want your cum!" She screamed as she reached another climax squirting her juices all over his hardened shaft.

He growled and smacked his groin to her. His cock was locked inside of her pussy. Koga hissed as his cock throbs and let loose a stream of white seed into her womb. Luckily he remember to make himself sterile.

Evelina shivered and panted and laid back. "S-shit Koga.."

Koga yipped and whined as he was locked in her. He pulled a bit only to whimper again. He grabbed her and nuzzled her. "Mate...wife...love you."

Evelina had one hand on his cheek while the other was around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly. "I love you too.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's a couple of months and Veronika's business was booming, customers of all ages from children and teens to adults wanting to have fun. She was happy with her business and happy with her relationship with Naraku. Currently it was a Wednesday evening and Vee was in her studio cleaning up and getting ready for the teenagers. After cleaning she went to Naraku's security room or man cave as she called it in her head. She smiled and was going to knock when she heard a feminine voice. **'Who is that?'** Her ear was pressed to the door as she listened.

Kagura had finally decided to come meet with Naraku. And she was pleasantly surprised that he had in fact changed like Kanna had said. She had a happy life now. She was off traveling with her up and coming fashion empire. She even had a boyfriend and she was very happy.

 **'Is he...cheating on me? N-no Naraku wouldn't do that.'** Veronika shook her head and stopped herself from knocking. She opened the door. "Naraku? What are you doing?"

Kagura was extremely beautiful and her eyes enraptured those of weak will. "This must be her correct?" She looked at Veronika from behind her fan.

Naraku nodded. "Indeed...Veronika this is Kagura...Kanna's sister." He walked to her and put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I've heard many things it's nice to you." Kagura bowed in respect.

Veronika blushed and inwardly scolded herself for even thinking that Naraku would stoop so low as to have an affair. She looked down shyly. "Y-you don't have to bow to m-me. It's a p-pleasure to meet you as well Kagura."

Kagura hums and stands upright. "A shy one? That is unexpected from you Naraku." She says to him.

"Well...I fell for her Kagura...she's kind." he kissed Veronika's head again. "I was talking about having Kagura over for dinner one night...if the other two would stop fucking for five minutes." Naraku sighed. Ever since Koga and Evelina had gotten together they hadn't been quiet in their bedroom.

"Leave them be...they're a new couple Naraku. If it continues we can always move across the street or next door." Those houses had become open in the real estate market. Vee blushes slightly. "I would be honored to have one of Naraku's...incarnations or um daughters over for dinner." She held her cheeks. "Dinner sounds lovely I'm going to make so much delicious food."

Kagura giggles softly. "She's a doll Naraku...and will make a wonderful housewife for you."

Vee squeals lowly. "N-no I'm not a doll...I just like to cook is all."

Naraku chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You're very correct Kagura. How about tonight then? Bring Kanna over."

"Very well, Kanna has been calling Ms. Veronika mother apparently." Kagura hums and clapped her fan closed. "And I love the outfits you bought her. Makes her more childlike."

Veronika bows her head. "Y-you're welcome...Kanna is a sweetheart."

"She may be a sweetheart on the outside but like Naraku she's very wicked underneath." Kagura smiles. "I'll see you both tonight." With that she left out of the door and out of the studio.

Veronika looked at Naraku. "What does she mean by wicked?"

"Because I can be sometimes I suppose...when people wrong me it's not good." he kissed her head. "The classes have been doing very well."

Vee nods her head slowly. "Yes, it has." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for being a part of my dream."

He smiled softly. "Well I'm happy to be a part of it as well beautiful."

Veronika smiles happily and slowly move her finger on his chest. "You know my schedule is clear...want to do something?" She suggested and slowly undid his belt.

He grinned and chuckled. "Very." Vee smiles and they made love in the dance studio for as long as it took to tire out Naraku.

With Evelina and Koga, they were both at the veterinarian hospital and Evelina was washing a dog. "Shh that's a good girl now you're all nice and clean." her and Koga had gotten very closer. And they showed each other every night how much they loved each other. And everyone else who heard them.

The dog licks Eve's face as she was towel dried. She moved away and shook the excess water from her fur.

Koga chuckled as he entered. The dogs called him alpha as they were being checked out by him. He kneels down and pet the small chow chow. "How are you today?" The puppy barked happily and was eating quietly.

Evelina looked at him. "Gonna have to take her back to her owner. She's waiting outside she just got her flea bath."

"Alright." Koga place a kiss on Eve's head. "I was thinking dinner tonight."

"Oh you know I can't cook." She picked up the chow chow and put on her leash.

"I know that which is why I'm going to take you out to dinner." He rolled his eyes.

She nodded. "If you want...just no playing with me under the table again." she mumbled and had a soft blush

He chuckles. "The same can be said for you." He kissed her forehead. He winked at her and went to continue working. Evelina blushed slightly and took the chow chow to her owner and was grabbing her stuff and changing to leave. Koga continues his work and once he finished he changed out of his scrubs and into regular clothing

Evelina waited for him outside and when he walked out and came to her she smiled softly. "Come on let's go home. I need to shower I smell like a wet dog and I hate it." She realized now the hell she was in with her new sensitive nose. And her hearing, she wasn't getting used to any of it.

"Technically you are a dog...Canis Lupus." He joked and followed her. "It takes practice to block the scents and sounds." He held her hand. "Meditation helps."

She nodded and crossed the street with him. "I might try that one night..." **'yeah probably not who I am I kidding…either I'm in the mood or he is and if we both are we don't sleep.'** she blushed slightly at her own thought as they came closer to home and she shivered slightly. "Fucking weather." it was December and getting much colder outside in New York.

"Hmm you may soon be experiencing your first heat." Koga commented and flicked his eyes around to see the comings and goings of the humans and hidden demons among them

Her eyes widened. "What are you serious?" She stopped and moved out of the way of some people. "Oh damn...how long will it last?"

"A couple days just like a regular wolf or dog. I'll have to stay away from you so you won't get pregnant." Koga hums and moved out the way of the people and stayed by her side

"Oh well shit." she mumbled and rubbed her neck. She opened the front door and walked in and saw Skylar. "Hey pretty girl." she bent down to pet her softly

~Den-mother...am I going to have siblings soon? You and alpha mate every night~ Skylar wags her tail slowly and pressed her nose against Evelina's stomach scenting her of pups.

Koga chuckles. "Do you want brothers and sisters to play with Sky?" He closes the front door and locks it. He slowly reverted to his wolf form. He licks Skylar's ear fondly and nips her neck. His wolf had accepted Sky as a pack member and also a daughter.

Evelina blushed deeply now being able to understand Skylar was still a big change for her. "I-I'm gonna go shower." she mumbled and stood up and got into a shower. **'Do we really every night.'** she rubbed her neck as the hot water hit her muscles. 'I guess we do.' she breathed in and sighed. **'I don't even know if I want kids...well I guess it would be different since they would be wolf puppies.'**

Koga licks Skylar's muzzle fondly. "Den-mother is shy when it comes to that. Perhaps in the near future you'll have siblings pup."

~ok alpha~ Skylar barks softly and lays down showing Koga her belly. A sign of submission in canines.

Koga nods and changes back to his human guise. He went to take a shower in the second bathroom. **'It would be nice to have pups running about. But we'll need a bigger house.'**

Evelina had finished her shower and was fixing her hair in her bathroom. **'I don't even know anything about being a mom...Skylar calling me Den-Mother is one thing but she's a puppy...actually having children.'** the whole thought of being a mother and having kids of her own greatly scared her. She never knew her parents and she never had any type of family figure until she had met Veronika and Caine but by then she had grown into her own. She put on a black slimming dress with a long sleeve white cardigan over too and some ankle boots. She put a little bit of make up on as well. Not much just a wing on her eyes and red lipstick as she waited for Koga.

 **'Pups would be nice...but I shall wait for Eve to be ready for such.'** He finishes his shower and changes into some black jeans and white button down shirt with some black shoes. He recently had his hair trimmed down and brushed it back. Slowly he walked to the living room "hey...are you rea- "His eyes widen and he looked at her. "You look beautiful." Evelina simply took his breath away as he marveled at her natural beauty.

Evelina blushed and grumbled. "Hush you come on." she took his hand and walked outside after saying bye to Skylar. She took her finger however and put it in her mouth to make sure her lipstick wouldn't get on her teeth and she pulled her finger out of her mouth with a popping sound. "Ooh that could have been bloody awful...red lipstick with white teeth does not look good." she took a tissue out of her jacket pocket and wiped off the lipstick from her finger.

"But you are beautiful kanari." He smirks and chuckles. He put his arm around her waist and walked with her.

She grumbled and walked with him. "Vee and Naraku didn't come home yet which is surprising."

"Maybe they're getting busy at the dance studio." Koga commented. "It would explain it."

"Well they aren't doing it at hom-" she stopped herself. **'Can't really say anything since Koga and I have been.'** she breathed in. "Just never mind let's go I'm starving."

He chuckles and kissed her temple. "You're cute, I love you." He took her hand and they went into a restaurant.

She blushed deeply and walked with him to the restaurant. "Love you too." she mumbled. She didn't handle public displays of affection well.

"Table for two?" The hostess said to them and Koga nodded and they were led to a table.

"I'll be back." Evelina walked to the bathroom.

The waiter came out. "Hey man what can I-holy shit wolf face?" It was Inuyasha

Koga blinks and looks at Inuyasha. "Mutt face is that you? Man you look different." He says looking Inuyasha up and down.

"Yeah well I decided to change my looks...who's the girl with you?" Inuyasha asked and looked at Evelina.

"She's my mate." Koga stated. "Don't look at her like that." He snarls lowly.

"Hey man chill." Inuyasha held up his hands. "I have my own mate." He says.

Evelina walked out. "What hitting on the waiter?" She looked at Inuyasha and cocked her head. "Do I know you."

Upon closer looks Inuyasha sniffed. "I've seen you before."

Evelina nodded and her eyes widened as she finally remembered. "You helped me! Back in London!"

Inuyasha blinked and started to remember. "Wow...you've grown up from stealing food from restaurants."

"You met Eve?" Koga tilted his head.

"Yeah, but she was like a small kid and I covered for her so the cops wouldn't take her away." Inuyasha says and remembered his job. "Yeah anyways what you two want?"

Koga rolled his eyes and told Inuyasha what he wanted and so did Evelina.

Inuyasha nodded and went to put the order in. Evelina smiled as she sat down. "If it hadn't been for him...I wouldn't have met Vee...he got me his brothers ticket on a ship to come here."

"Inuyasha always been a caring person." Koga says to her. "He has a big heart wonder who is his mate. Can't be that girl from the past, she was a right bitch."

Evelina Rose a brow. "Oh you told me about Kagome." she shrugged. "Sounds like one...I don't handle bitches well...good thing I never met her."

A girl from the bar walked by and she winked and giggled at Koga and Evelina squeezed the glass of water in her hand until it broke and her eyes turned red.

Koga looked at the girl. "Huh...is she flirting with me? Shame I'm not interested in her." He says boringly. "Not as beautiful as my kanari." He turned his head and pulled Evelina into a searing kiss. "My eyes will always be on you."

Evelina blinked and lightly hit Koga in the chest and she blushed. She grumbled a little and looked at him. "I can be jealous when I want to be..."

"There's no need to be." He whispers and kissed her cheek. "You have no competition." He smiles at her and continues eating

"Better not..." she grumbled and took a bite. 'He'd probably be jealous if I told him about the crush I had as a kid..' she ate quietly. When Inuyasha had helped her as a child she had a tiny crush on him but of course she was 10 at the time so she kept to herself for years

Koga hums "this is nice...we should eat out more." He grins at her. "I have a question?"

"You eat out enough." she mumbled and looked at him. "What is it wolfy?"

"How do you feel when Skylar mentioned siblings?" He asked her gently.

Evelina stiffened and sipped her drink and coughed slightly. "Um...little early to be thinking about that." she mumbled

"I know it is...I'm not saying we should have them. I only want to know how you feel." He says reassuringly.

"Um...I don't know right now." she took a sip of her drink. The thought of children and being a mother petrified her.

"I'm sure you do Eve." Koga scooted closer. "Tell me what's on your mind."

She breathed in and sat back. "I just don't okay? It's not like I've had a motherly figure ever to go off of. My earliest memory was running away from the orphanage and starving on the streets."

"You're afraid to be a mother." Koga place his arm around her. "That's understandable Evelina, but I'm also going to be here with you so there's no need to fear." He kissed her temple and reassured her. "I'm only asking cause you're so motherly towards Skylar. Puppies and babies are quite similar in raising.

Evelina looked at him like he was crazy. "Not really...puppies are a lot different in my opinion." as if on cue a baby in a booth with her parents was screaming loudly and Evelina flinched.

Koga's ear twitches and he looked to where the screaming started. The mother looked to be a single mother and had brought her child to dinner. On close examination she looked haggard probably from the lack of sleep. His instincts kicked in and he walked over to the frantic mother. "Excuse me...is your child ok?"

"Y-yes, I don't know what to do...I fed her and changed her, s-she just started crying for no reason." The mother stated as she tried to stop her infant from crying.

"May I?" Koga held out his hands. "I promise I won't hurt her."

"If it's to get her to stop be my guest." She gave Koga her baby.

Koga held the baby and sniffed subtly. He gently cradled her in his arms and blew air into her face. "Hey...why're you crying like that? Don't you know your mom is tired?" He snapped his fingers to direct the baby's attention to something else. As expected the baby stopped crying when she felt that she was no longer in her mother's arms and was staring at Koga curiously.

Evelina blinked and watched in shock. **'The hell.'**

Inuyasha came by and refilled her drink. "Damn wolfs always been good with kids." he mumbled and Evelina nodded.

"I guess so." Evelina mumbled.

Inuyasha looked at her. "My mates worried about kids too don't stress out about it."

Evelina nodded slowly and drank her water.

"Think is because he's grew up around pups. And kids are pretty much the foundation of a pack, the next generation and legacy of the pack." Inuyasha mutters to her.

Koga examined the baby and opened her mouth. "There's your probably miss...she's starting teething give her something to chew on and she'll be fine." He gave the infant back to the mother.

"T-thank you...I'm sorry to bother you and your date." She apologized and gave her daughter a teething ring toy to chew on.

"Nah you didn't bother us." He says and goes back to the table.

Evelina excused herself to the bathroom and once inside she was frantic and pacing around the room. The thought of kids truly terrified her more than anything. She stood against the wall and was breathing in and out to try and calm herself down. The sound of a toilet flushed and a woman left the stall. She went to the sink and washed her hands. Her eyes wandered over to Eve. "What's wrong?"

"Oh um nothing." Evelina turned around and washed her hands quickly.

She giggles softly. "I'm sure it is...it's rare to see another demon...I'm Clarissa, I'm a rabbit demon." Clarissa says. "I can smell that something is worrying you."

"Oh yeah just new to the whole demon thing actually." she mumbled and rubbed her neck and sighed. "It is but it's nothing but thank you for your concern."

"Girly, we girls have to stick together. Now I don't know your situation but I can clearly see your about to go through a panic attack because of it. What's the issue girly." Clarissa dries her hands and place her hands on her hips. She blinks "o-oh um one second." She went into the stall and emptied her stomach. Once done she washed out her mouth.

"Shit are you okay?" Evelina sniffed. "Oh you're pregnant...congrats."

"Oh yes! This is my 14th baby! I'm hoping for twins." She smiles. "Of course all thirteen are grown and out the nest but I've been wanting another baby to hold." She sighs happily. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Evelina's jaw dropped at her words and she held onto the sink and her head. "14!? Dear god woman!" She shook her head. "The thought of one scares me let alone 14..."

Clarissa giggles and showed Evelina the pictures. "That's Jack, John, Jenni, Jill, Eva, Angel, Desmond, Frank, Regina, Tory, Sara, Clara, Michelle." She listed in order from oldest to youngest. "And this is little Maggie or Jared." She rubbed her stomach. "At first I was like you scared but my husband was a god send and had the patience of an elephant. He always reassured me that I was going to be a good mom and finally we decided to have one baby, Jack and it was great experience."

Evelina was still trying to get over the shock. "But still 14 bloody hell." she looked at her. "N-no offense...it's just…children terrify me...didn't have a mom or a dad, it never crossed my mind and... for the longest time I was physically unable to have kids I don't know if that's the case now but."

"What can I say rabbits breed like crazy. Oh your fertile alright." She giggles and took the picture. "You shouldn't worry as long as your mate is with you things will be easy. Here this is my phone number and address. If you ever want to learn the tricks of parenting, then come by or call."

Evelina just nodded slowly and put the paper in the pocket of her cardigan. "Thanks." she mumbled and walked back out to sit with Koga. "Sorry just needed a minute."

Koga tilted her head. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked and scratched his head

"What no I'm okay." She took a sip of her water. "Just had to pee is all."

"Okay...look I don't want you to feel pressured alright. If you don't want kids, then we don't have to have them. I just wanted your opinion is all." He says softly

She covered her face and breathed in and sat back and looked up at the ceiling as she exhaled. "I just need to think about it okay...not now but...eventually..."

"Hey I'm just saying is all." He held up his hands and sipped his drink. Dinner was slowly becoming over and he held her hand as they walked home.

"Y-yeah." Evelina mumbled and she was quiet as they walked home.

Koga hums and scented the air. "Seems those two are back and Vee made some dinner...I hope she made that cheesecake." He hums and stops. "The hell? Kanna and the wind witch is here."

"Who?" Evelina looked at him not knowing who they were.

"Naraku's incarnations or daughters." Koga opened the door and walked in. He saw Kagura was sitting across from Naraku and Kanna was sitting in Veronika's lap.

"Oh it's about time you two came back! Eve this is little girl is Kanna." Vee kissed Kanna's cheek. "And that's Kagura, they're Naraku's daughters...I'm a step mom now."

Kanna giggles softly. "Mama is that my new auntie?" She asks innocently

Evelina blinked **. 'Why are kids everywhere.'** she thought to herself in her head and petted Skylar as she came up to her.

"If you wish Kanna." Naraku hummed and sipped his drink.

Kagura blinked. "Oh so you chose a different wolf instead of the red haired one."

"What?" Evelina's eyes twitched.

Kagura grins. "Oh so you didn't tell her about the red wolf? My my wolfy...seems that past is catching up to you." She fanned herself.

Veronika looked at Kagura. "Kagura...you shouldn't instigate."

Koga's eye twitched. "You freaking instigating feather riding wind witch." He growled. "She's talking about no one Eve...when I was younger I was supposed to marry someone but didn't. Got into a fight with bug and was frozen in time."

"Hmm." Evelina hummed very annoyed. "I'll kill her if she comes near you hope you know that." She growled lowly

"Ooh I like her." Kagura laughed

"Eve! Don't say such things." Veronika lightly scolded. "Not in front of Kanna." She mutters.

"It's ok mama, daddy killed loooooots of people before and I also killed people before. I trap their souls in my mirror." Kanna giggles and held up her mirror.

Evelina's eyes widened **. 'That would be children of Narakus.'** she thought and just shook her head. "I'm just gonna." she walked towards the bathroom not finishing her sentence.

"Please wait until they leave to be loud with your festivities wolves!" Naraku yelled.

"Fuck you Naraku!" Evelina yelled in slight emabrassement and went into the bathroom and closed the door

Koga rolled his eyes. "I can't have sex with her. Her heat is approaching...is that cheesecake Vee?" He asked

Veronika eyes lit up. "Yes, I made it just for you. Naraku doesn't like sweets that much."

Koga grinned and took the cheesecake. "You're the best." He grabbed a fork and went to the living room with Skylar to eat the cheesecake.

Naraku breathed in and relax. "Good we get a break."

Veronika rolled her eyes. "Naraku stop complaining we were just like them not long ago." She kissed Kanna's cheek and wiped her face.

"We didn't do it every night my love." Naraku reminded her.

Kagura blinked. "Every night... who has that stamina."

"Apparently those two." Vee mutters

"Mama...can I have some more pie?" Kanna reached for the apple pie.

"Didn't you have like two slices?" Veronika asks and Kanna nods her head slowly. "Just one more and that's all." Kanna smiled softly and started eating it once Veronika handed it to her.

Dinner for Veronika and Naraku was finally over. Kanna went home with Kagura. Vee cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to their bedroom. They decided to share a bedroom. Slowly she took off her clothes and laid in bed. "I love you Naraku."

Naraku laid down next to her and kissed her temple. "I love you as well...I believe that went well."

"Yes it did." She hugged him tightly and held his hand. "What do you think about expanding our family?"

Naraku hummed and looked to her. "If you wish then we may."

"Not yet but sooner or later." She sat up and kissed his cheek and slowly kissed his neck. "Naraku...Eve changed into a wolf demon...how come I'm still human?"

"Well...I haven't changed you yet...do you wish to change?" He wrapped his arm around her waist

"I don't know...will I be like you? Or something else?" She asks softly and touched his chest

"My powers are different than from how the wolf made Evelina. He used a potion to turn her into a wolf demon and change the cells in her body." He kissed her hand softly. "What you turn into depends on you...Kanna is wise because she branched off the intelligent part of me...Kagura was meant to be my strength against the elements so she is free like the wind...it will depend on what your inner strength is." He bit down on his wrist to make himself bleed. "A little will be enough to change you...since I am not a full demon you will be half like me."

Veronika looked at his wrist and sat up **. 'Should I?'** She wondered and held his wrists up to her lips. 'What is my inner strength?' Slowly she let her tongue out to lap up his blood. Her eyes landed on his and she felt he was getting aroused by this.

He chuckled. "Just relax and swallow." he chuckled at the sexual innuendo. "Let the change happen...you might fall asleep but you will need to relax while your body changes."

"Don't I always swallow?" She giggled and felt her eyes droop. She continued drinking his blood and fell asleep.

Naraku chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good night my love."

Miles away from the house the snapping of a camera could be heard. There were photos of Evelina, Veronika, Koga and Naraku next to the photographer. "The boss...will not be pleased to find out that Hound failed."

The night was eerie as he left to go to his home to inform his boss of the situation. "Mr. Williams...your reports have been accurate...Hound had failed. The girls and the demons escaped. They are living in Harlem, New York." He faxed the pictures to his boss's office. The main office was all the way in London and Mr. Williams as he was known hummed as he looked to the pictures. "No matter...I shall head there myself and they will be taken care of."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The spy hired by Mr. Williams was keeping an eye on Evelina and Veronika as he was told. He was however being as careful as he could to not make his presence known. It wasn't known to him or his superiors that Evelina was no longer human and the same for Veronika. They were only aware of what Koga and Naraku really were. He followed behind Koga and Evelina quietly as they walked through the Times Square to go to some concert and he just rolled his eyes as he took photos. Evelina and Koga holding hands while Evelina was singing about a song that had the words 'Closing the Goddamn Door' and he just shook his head annoyed and he watched as Koga smiled at Evelina and kissed her softly causing Evelina to blush.

'As I expected...the wolf demon is with the British woman intimately...' he smirked to himself as he snapped a few photos before getting into a taxi before his presence was known. Koga's ears twitched and he looked around. He shrugs and continues having a good time with Evelina.

Veronika was instructing her clienteles in dance and was laughing with her younger clients. "That's good! Flexibility helps with ballet girls." She commented and gracefully jumped in the air and landed on her tip of her toes. "Now a one two three."

The girls all smiled and participated in the ballet. They were having fun and was their parents clapped for them. Naraku was in the security room watching the cameras. He noticed the power was cut and he immediately went and checked the breakers and turned them back on.

While he was gone, the spy took many photos of Veronika and Naraku before leaving. Naraku sensed something and put up a protective miasma. The spy left to his hideout and found the camera had been busted because of the miasma. 'Damn...Mr. Williams's will not be happy about this...'

The spy went to a hotel to fax all his findings to his boss, Mr. Williams. He calls him and was prepared for some backlash he may receive from the man.

Within moments the man named Mr. Williams had called his spy. "You fool! I told you to get pictures of all of them. Not just the one woman and the wolf."

"Yes I know Mr. Williams but if I go to their home my cover would have been blown and I had photos but my camera crashed and stopped working." The spy said in his defense.

"Then buy another camera you imbecile! I want information on all of them you understand me." He barked through the phone. "I invested too much money on those demons and that operation." He growled. "Do not disappoint." He hung up.

"Dammit…" the spy mumbled as he sat back and rubbed his temples and thought about his next plan of action. 'That spider demon is so intuitive...need to find him and that woman when they are out and about like the wolf and the British woman...'

Back with Veronika she closed down the studio for the day with a smile upon her face. She went to the security room and sat on Naraku's lap. "You should really have Kanna dance with me." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Naraku hummed and tapped his finger on the desk. He slowly flicks his eyes on her. "If it is her desire to dance then she'll do it, on her own time...when she's ready." He turned his eyes back on the computer screen and narrowed his eyes.

"What's got your attention Naraku?" Vee asked and looked at the screen. She tilted her head and didn't see anything.

"Nothing." He commented dryly but kept his eyes on the screen to find anything out of place. 'Nothing that you should worry about.'

Naraku stood up and looked at her. "Come let us return home." He turned down the monitors and turned on the lock. He put up a protective miasma barrier around the studio and took Veronikas hand.

Veronika smiled up at him. "Alright." She kissed his cheek. "Naraku...do you think that maybe I could return to the science field eventually?" She asked. "I've been missing the science and experiments." She held his hand. "Or do I have to wait...because of you know them."

Naraku hummed as they started to walk home. "Perhaps eventually...but we need to make sure everything is safe again...perhaps have some aliases." He looked up and saw Koga and Evelina arriving home from the concert.

"IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOO!" Evelina giggled as she sang. "I still can't believe you got Panic tickets!" She squealed and hugged Koga.

Veronika smiled at seeing her friend and sister in all but blood happy. 'Eve looks so happy...I finally get to see her so at ease and smiling freely.' Her hand touched her chest. 'She loves him...I'm so happy that she found someone that loves her greatly.'

Koga grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Anything for you Eve, I know you've been wanting to see them since you kept playing their songs a lot."

Naraku sighed. "A little too much if you ask me."

Evelina growled at Naraku. "Shut up Spider man! Brendon Urie is damn amazing and I would have married him if I had the chance." She then stopped and giggled at Koga. "That was before I met you."

"Naraku, stop it." Veronika lightly chastised him and they walked into the house. She went to the kitchen and made everyone a light lunch.

Koga grinned. "I'm sure." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Did you have fun?"

Naraku was quiet as he sensed around the area. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting. The feeling of being watched and he breathed in and a protective barrier went around their shared home. Evelina giggled and nodded but then blinked at feeling a change in the home. Her ear twitched and she looked at Naraku. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing Evelina..." he sipped his drink and gave Koga a knowing look.

Koga nodded to Naraku and put his arm more securely around Eve. "As long as you had fun then everything is all good."

Veronika flinched slightly ever since she took some of Naraku's blood she's been having awkward feelings. She has yet to discover what type of demon she is. All she was aware of was that she was eating more than normal. Her vision became blurry and she shook her head. 'What's happening to me.' She looked at her hands and they were changing. She back up and fell to the floor. Her body became enclosed in a hard silk. "N-naraku...Evelina...k-Koga." Was all she managed to get out before she became quiet and was put to sleep

Naraku jumped up and caught her. "Seems her body is finally starting to change..."

"Change!" Evelina ran over. "Into what!?"

"Into a demon...we shall find out what soon...though I already have a feeling." Naraku hummed and picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

Koga followed and looked at Veronika's sleeping body. "Don't worry Eve, Vee is just sleeping. Her body needs time to adjust to the change..don't know how long she'll be asleep though."

Evelina sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah...I'll call the parents of the dance school to close out the school...at least till the weekend...and if on Monday she's still in this state I'll make more calls." She kissed Kogas cheek and ran off to the phone.

Naraku looked up. "There's something going on in the area...we have to be on our guard...I will be staying here until Veronika wakes up."

"Alright...I'll keep watch and have all the neighborhood dogs keep watch also." Koga often would spend time with the neighborhood dogs and strays. They made get information sources. "I'm surprised she took it well...I thought Eve would've panicked." He slowly approached and gently touched the hard silk. "Only demons I know that can make silk are spiders, moths, and butterflies." He hummed. "So... which do you think she is?"

"Well give Evelina some time she might still freak out...Veronika did take my blood and energy to make her change but it all depends on what she is on the inside." He looked over at her. "Possibly a butterfly since she's so gentle..."

Evelina ran back into the room. "Everything is done...is she awake yet?" She jumped over to the other side of the bed worried.

Koga pulled her into his lap. "Do not worry. She'll wake when she's ready." He looks at Naraku. "A butterfly is fitting for her. Sweet, kind, caring, and selfless." He mumbled. "I'm starting to think of her as a sister."

The silk cocoon grew bigger and glowed purple and red. It slowly started to become somewhat transparent. Her body was change more toned muscle, skin unblemished and perfect. Her hair was now white and she had two black strands that flowed all the down to her arms, they were antennae's.

"Wow. Never seen this before." Koga mumbled and watched.

Evelina looked over at her. "Vee.." she took her friends hand. Naraku kissed her forehead softly.

Veronika stayed sleep for the next hour and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her lashes became longer and fuller. The cocoon broke open and she sat up and stretched. Her wings spread upwards and unraveled, they were a beautiful mix of purple and red. "Mmm..." She hummed and her antennae sprung up and curled to her back.

"Hey Vee...how you feeling...butterfree?" Evelina smirked at her now new nickname for Veronika. 'Since she always calls me Eevee.'

"What?" Veronika's voice became softer. "Butterfree?" She looked at the mirror on the wall and her eyes widen. "I-I'm a butterfly." She stood up but stumbled, her inner equilibrium was off and she slowly walked to the mirror to look at her body. 'Oh my...my body changed completely...are these antennas on my head.' She touched them and flinched. 'Sensitive.' She spread her wings and they started to flap slowly. "This...feels so weird."

Evelina giggled softly. "Hey you'll get used to the extra appendages just look." She whacked Kogas ass with her tail giggling. Naraku came over to Veronika and kissed her softly. "It suits you...and you're still very beautiful.,"

Veronika smiled at them and blushed. "Eve...Koga...do you mind giving me and naraku..some alone time?" She touched her fingers together shyly

Koga smirked and licked up Eve and threw her over his shoulder. "Alright." He nods his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey! Koga put me down! You know I don't like being carried like this!" Evelina squealed and she looked and saw Skylar. "Skylar help!"

Skylar scratched her ear. ~Den-mother? Are you going to mate with alpha again?~ she was unbothered by it.

"Oh hush Eve." Koga spanked her ass and sat her down on the couch.

Evelina grumbled and tackled Koga straddling him in a awkward position. "Make me Wolfy." She smirked.

Meanwhile Veronika slowly took off her clothes and kissed Naraku. "Make love to me Naraku." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naraku smirked and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Gladly.." he whispered huskily before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Take me now.." she whispered softly and seemingly floats to the bed. "I love you."

Naraku chuckled deeply and walked over to her and kissed her neck. "I love you as well.." his eyes flashed a deep red. "Now I don't have to hold back.."

Naraku and Koga both smirked at their mates as they proceeded to take them both for hours until everyone in the house was completely exhausted.

Veronika smiled happily and slept on top of Naraku in order to let her new wings rest. 'Happy...hopefully nothing will come to take away our happiness.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh come on ButterVee!" Evelina laughed and was in the backyard petting Skylar and looking at Veronika with her new wings.

"S-stop calling me that." Veronika mumbled as she was trying to get used to her new appendages. She was relearning how to walk with wings, they seemed to keep her balanced. Her antennas could be seen as accessories in her hair. Vee steadied herself as she walked from one side of the yard to the other.

"You call me Eevee all the time I think it's fitting." Evelina laughed and started rubbing behind Skylars ears. "Right baby girl?"

~Right den-mother~ Skylar barked and leaned into Evelina's touch. She whines in content and her tail moved slowly.

Vee bit her lip and regain her ability to walk she sighed and sat down and started to learn how to flap her wings. "They seem so fragile...if I tear them it'll probably take a long time for them to regrow.." she said aloud but more to herself than to Eve.

"So how was that girl day you had with Kanna and Kagura?" Evelina looked up to her.

"It was great, you really should've came. Kanna was a sweetheart and I got her this Lolita dress with a spider on it." Vee smiled. "She was so adorable in it. Kagura is also nice even if she likes to gossip and people watch."

"Well I will the next one I promise...I've been working more cause.." she took in a deep breath. "I wanna go back to London..just for a trip but I want you and Naraku and Koga to come with me."

Her eyes widen. "E-eve I thought you never wanted to go back there? W-what changed your mind?"

She sighed. "I didn't but...when I was there I would see my moms grave everyday and I haven't see her grave since I came here...I want to again just once."

Vee nodded. "I understand Eve." She stood up and slowly made her way over to her friend and hugged her. "It's okay." She patted her back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine ButterVee." She giggled. "Just it would be nice...and to get some damn actual fish and chips that are good." She sat back and sighed. "Just don't know what we are gonna do about Skylar...I don't wanna leave her here or put her in a cage on the plane...Koga said he's gonna go see his old pack mates and see if there's a way to turn her into a demon."

"Well Daddy loves animals, she can stay with Daddy or with Koga's friends" Veronika shrugs. She gave Eve a pointed look. "You don't like my fish and chips I make you?" She folded her arms and tapped her foot. If it's one thing that Vee values a lot it's her cooking and baking.

"I like it, but I try not to ask you to make it because I know you don't like eating fish and chips besides there's this one place that has it and they put some sauce on it and I don't know what it is and I wanna know." Evelina sighed and looked at Skylar. "Go make sure Alpha is up baby."

~okay Den-mother~ Skylar licked her cheek and went into the house.

Evelina smiled. "Love that baby.."

Vee grumbled in defeat and pouted. "Hmph." She muttered. "You say that but yet you don't want to be a mom. You treat Skylar just like I treat Kanna Eve like a mother." She gave her a knowing look in her eyes. "Your mind my be saying no but your motherly instincts says yes. Eve you'll make a great mummy."

Koga had just finished taking his shower and putting on some fresh clothes. Just a black wife beater and some khaki slacks. His ear twitched as he caught bits and pieces of the girls conversation. 'She would make a good mom.'

Evelina grumbled and had a blush and looked away and looked at the time. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She kissed Veronikas cheek. "I'll see you guys tonight! I'll pick up dinner from Gino's!" She ran back in the house and saw Koga. "Bout time you got up." She kissed Koga. "I'll be home after work."

"Careful...I'm going with Naraku for the day." He kissed Eve and smacked her ass. "Call me if you need anything alright."

"I'm just going to work." She yelped and smacked his ass and giggled and went to pet Skylar and kissed her head. "Be good baby." Evelina left for work.

Skylar watched her go. ~Bye den-mother~ She barked and stared out the window and faithfully stayed there waiting.

Koga chuckled. "Sky she'll be back"

Veronika giggled and went to Naraku. "Morning Naraku." She got in bed and watched his dry his body off. She blushed at seeing his thick and hardened sex. "Do you want breakfast? I can make you something quick."

Naraku chuckled and nodded. "Don't you have to see your father soon?"

Vee tilted her head. "I do?" She rose a brow. "I don't remember that I was."

Naraku nodded. "Yeah he said he wanted you to go with him to take your cousins out." He crossed his arms. "Which is good since I'll be gone with the wolf all day."

"Oh." Vee became disheartened and nodded. She still felt bad about what she said about her cousins but promised herself to be the bigger person and helping her father with them. She rubbed her eyes and stopped herself from tearing up. "N-Naraku how do I hide my wings? I think I can use them when teaching the kids at the studio just say I'm in a fairy costume."

Naraku hummed. "Breath in and think about your human self. When you exhale they will be gone." He kissed her forehead.

She nods slowly and thought about it and her wings was gone. Her eyes opened and she looked at herself in the mirror. "N-Nara! They look like tattoos on my back. It's so beautiful and cool!" She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Raku."

"I love you too." He held her and heard the honking of a horn. He looked out the window and looked at her. "Well your father is here."

"Bye Raku." She kissed him deeply and hugged him one last time. "Be careful ok." She left and went to her father's limo. "Hey Daddy." She smiled at him.

"P-princess? What did you do to your hair?" Caine asked and took his glasses off to see the white hair that adorn Veronika's head.

"I d-dyed it Daddy...don't you like it?" She tilted her head cutely knowing he won't be able to resist it.

He coughed. "Yes I like it...you look beautiful." He put his glasses on and looked out the window. Caine and Veronika talked more and discussed things on her cousins Belinda and Beatrice and how they're going to care for them.

"Bye Raku." She kissed him deeply and hugged him one last time. "Be careful ok." She left and went to her father's limo. "Hey Daddy." She smiled at him.

Naraku walked into the living room and rose a brow at Koga who was texting Evelina. "You shouldn't bother her at work."

"Koga stop *Blushing Emoji* we will play when I'm home wolfy." He saw the text message from Evelina.

Koga barked on in laughter. "It's so funny to see her all flustered hehe." He chuckled and put away his phone.

Naraku hummed and went to make himself breakfast. "Veronika is much more like a Rose when she is flustered...what did you want to do wolf?"

"Why don't you just marry her already bug boy?" Koga muttered and hummed. "Let's find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I actually saw him at the restaurant Eve and I went to." He looked at Naraku.

"Hmm...very well...Sesshomaru I believe is actually in Europe according to Caine. He's one of his clients." Naraku started eating a bagel for himself. "And I plan too...I'm surprised you and Evelina haven't moved out yet."

Koga hummed. "Well now that you mentioned it we probably should after all Vee seems to have to start a family with you. I'll talk with Eve about moving close no doubt that's what she wants, move but not too far."

"Couldn't separate those two for long even if we tried." Naraku stood against the kitchen counter. He looked at Skylar and lightly patted her head. "There is a way to possibly change her into a demon...Kagura has been practicing in potions and such she may know a way."

"Will it hurt her? Evelina would kill me if something bad happened to Skylar. She's her baby." The wolf demon scratched his head unsure of it.

~hello bug man~ she wagged her tail and went to get her squeaky ball and gave it to Naraku.

"I'm sure Kagura can make it so it won't." Naraku threw the ball for her. "Although Kagura would want something in return...something specific."

Skylar ran after the ball and squeaked it as she bit onto it. She shook it and started playing.

"Kami dammit...just like you huh." He grumbled and leans back. "Well she is apart of you what would she want?"

"Kagura well...she prefers the company of women.." Naraku coughed slightly. "She's voiced to me before about wanting time with Evelina intimately...she would with Veronika as well but not since I've marked her."

"As long as I watched...no offense but you make a hot ass woman...with how Kagura being apart of you and all." Koga scratched his head. "Well I don't mind but Evelina gonna have to answer that. I know she and Vee been playing around with each other."

Naraku growled lowly. "Don't look at her like that wolf."

"That was when I first met her spider. Didn't know who she was at first." Koga held up his hands in defense. "She just came out of nowhere riding that feather."

Naraku still didn't like it and finished his bagel. "Still...and I'm aware about Evelina and Veronika...I walked in on them one night when Evelina sent you out to get things for Skylar." He chuckled.

"Dammit and I missed it." He grumbled. "Well...don't you have more incarnations?" He asked.

"Yes and they even let me join in." He joked. "Ahh and yes but they didn't exactly live on once I was gone."

"Like Eve would let you join." Koga growled and stood up. "Well don't know what else to do bug." He shrugs

"Well I suppose we could see Inuyasha then...might be fun to mess with that Mutt and I'll call Kagura to talk about the potion." Naraku picked up his phone and put on his jacket.

"Cool wonder who his mate is." Koga grabbed his jacket and petted Skylar. "We'll be back girl."

~ok alpha~ Skylar went to her bed and laid there patiently.

With Caine and Veronika he looked to her. "Princess I need to ask you something."

"What's that Daddy?" Vee blinked and turned her attention on to her father. "Is something wrong dad?"

"Are Naraku and that Koga fellow demons?" Caine sat back in the car as he looked to his daughter. "I'm aware of demons honey...I've worked with many over the years."

"Y-yes Daddy." She stuttered and looked away then paused for a moment and thought about her childhood and on certain days her father would act strangely. "Father...when I was a child...why on certain days were you acting strangely?" Her eyes landed on him accusingly.

He rose a brow curiously. "What are you talking about princess?"

"Well I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me but on some days like whenever it was nighttime and the moon was out you would act weird. I thought it was me watching too many scary movies at first." She scratched her head confused on what her childish mind had conjured up in her head.

"The moon helps to comfort me Veronika." Caine said calmly

"Oh...okay. I guess it was the scary movies." She looked away out the window. "So...um if you already knew about Naraku...and Koga why ask me?"

"I wanted to confirm my suspicions." Caine sat back and sipped his drink from a glass. "You really love him don't you princess."

Veronika blushed and covered her cheeks with her hair. "Y-y-yes Daddy." She stuttered and looked down at the limousine floor. "H-he remains me of you a little bit...strong but loving."

"Well good...I greatly approve of him...if he ever breaks your heart I'm killing him." Caine warned

"D-dad!? Don't say such things." She covered her ears. "N-Naraku would never hurt me."

'Unless I asked him to...in bed' she blushed heavily

"Whatever perverse thought you're having I don't want to know." Caine sighed and looked out the window. "And same goes for Evelina with that Koga...he hurts her the consequences won't be good either."

"Daddy please you always resort to violence." She put her hands on her hips. "Things don't always have to be violent." She looked at him sternly the same way her mother would look at him if he did something wrong

"I'm just looking out for you both like any father would." Caine sighed. "But I also wanted to ask you how are Evelina and that Koga?"

"Evelina loves him papí...she finally is happy in her life." Vee smiled and saw they were approaching the house. "Koga treats her great."

"Well good...shall we princess?" He held the door open for her and got out.

Meanwhile Evelina was clocking out of work exhausted and waiting at Gino's to pick up dinner for everyone. She felt eyes watching her and she stood on her guard.

'Dammit I should have brought the gun with me...whoever it is I'll lose them...always do..' she thought to herself and she started walking home. She could feel the presence of a man walking behind her. She started picking up her pace before walking through a crowd of people to get away from the man following her and it didn't take long for her to lose the man. But once she got closer to home she felt a prick to her neck and she dropped the food and looked at the dart sticking out of her neck before her vision blurred and she fell over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Naraku was walking back with Koga and he actually chuckled. He had realized over time he was starting to enjoy the wolf's company every once in awhile. "That mutt hasn't seem to have changed...funny how he ended up with a bunny." He chuckled.

Koga laughed loudly and covered his mouth to silence himself. "Yeah...who'd thought that." He breathed in a calm breath and exhaled. "Man that was hilarious."

Naraku chuckled deeply. "Indeed.." they were coming close to the house now and Naraku saw bags of food on the ground from Gino's including a fallen black purse that was spilled out. Naraku blinked confused. "Wolf...isn't this Evelina's purse.." he opened the purse and looked inside it and found her wallet and her keys and her phone. But there was no trace of Evelina anywhere and her scent had disappeared in the night air.

Koga eyes widened and he became alert. He grabbed the purse and sniffed it. He sniffed the air and growled. "Someone else was here...Eve wouldn't just up and disappear without telling someone or Vee."

"Well calm down...we will go to the house...I'll call Kanna over...she can find anyone with her mirror." Naraku stood up and walked with him to the house and they found Veronika arriving back with Caine. Naraku went and called Kagura. "I need you and Kanna here now."

"What for?" Kagura sounded annoyed.

"Evelinas missing." Naraku stated seriously.

"Alright we will be there soon." Kagura and Kanna left quickly

Veronika was confused as she saw Koga panic. "What's going on?" She gotten into the house and sat down on the couch. "Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

Koga growled. "Eve is missing..." he clenched his fists and was starting to pace back and forth angrily. A million thoughts running through his head worrying about his missing mate.

Naraku walked around the house. "The window is broken...Skylar seems to be gone too.." he looked up and saw Kanna and Kagura and he walked up to Kanna.

"Kanna...show me Evelina.." Naraku looked to her and she nodded and her mirror started glowing. "She's on a boat...and the wolf puppy is on the boat too.."

Evelina groaned and opened her eyes. Her hands were bound behind her back and she sat up and saw Skylar in the corner and she crawled over to her. "Skylar...shh...I'm here..." she nuzzled her and breathed in. "Salt water...we are on a boat...but where is it taking us..." she whispered softly. She heard the door knob being turned and she looked at Skylar. "Stay behind me and don't make a sound...I don't need my baby hurt."

Veronika eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Eve!" She turned to Naraku. "W-we have to find her...call someone, anything."

Skylar whimpered fearfully and stayed behind Evelina. ~Den-mother...there's someone coming.~ she whined and hid her face with her paw.

The door opened and it was a man in a long trench coat and had a tan fedora on his head. "You're awake..." he drawled

Naraku pulled her to him. "Shh...we will find out where she is and then we will get her.." he turned to the mirror.

Evelina looked at the man coldly. 'He's British...as well' she didn't say a word but she had cold eyes as she looked at him.

"Hmm...quiet one are you..." he looked at her eyes. "Your eyes seem to be similar...who are you woman.."

Evelina clenched her fists and her quads stayed up and she was protectively in front of Skylar. She stayed in her human form and she flexed her claw quietly and was cutting the rope that bound her wrists slowly and quietly.

The man walked forward and kneeled down. He reached forward and grabbed her face and moving it to get a better view of her facial features. "Hmm.."

Her expression didn't change as the man looked at her. Upon a closer look the man could tell she had some Italian in her but he knew her place of origin was London. "Tell me girl who are your parents...unless you want that pup behind you hurt.."

She held back a growl and kept her demon form hidden. "My mother was Carolina Garabaldi...as for my father I don't know. She died when I was little and I was orphaned."

"Carolina...Garabaldi." He rose a brow and held her chin and lifted her face up. He move his hand down and move her shirt a bit and found Evelina's intricate looking birthmark. The birthmark was similar to a crescent moon that was just above her left breast. "Impossible." He muttered in disbelief.

"What is he doing...why is he looking at Eve like that." Veronika stared at Kanna's mirror worriedly. 'Please don't do anything brash or life threatening.'  
she silently prayed to herself worried about Evelina and her normally aggressive attitude when she felt threatened.

Evelina rose a brow and stayed quiet. "You going to explain to me why you've taken me." She said coldly and in waiting. She hid her emotions well and was holding her anger back. She had a reason too. She wasn't about to let Skylar get hurt because of her anger. But she also had something else to protect.

The man was still in a bit of shock and he took out his wallet that had a picture of Carolina and he looked between Carolina and Evelina. 'She has her eyes...' he growled and ripped a piece of hair from her head and got up and left the room.

Evelina growled lowly. "Fucking twat.." she looked around the room and saw a camera high up. "Skylar.." she barked at her lowly so they wouldn't understand her. "Do not leave my side...I don't know who they are or what they are planning...I'm not gonna let them hurt you."

A camera was watching her and the man from earlier was observing Evelina while doing a sample of both their DNA. 'She cannot be Carolina's child.' He paced as he waited for the results. 'She would've told me.'

Kanna's mirror stopped as she lost concentration and she looked down at it and showed Evelina and Skylar. "It'll be useless to fight...the room is wired with traps and the door is extremely impenetrable." She whispers. "It'll be wise to stay idle and observe what is going to happen...if not she will terminate herself because of brashness."

Naraku hummed. "You are correct however she's acting much different than how she normally would...perhaps because of Skylar.."

Skylar whimpered at her and then sniffed. ~Den-mother you're...~

Evelina nodded. "Yes baby...that's why we have to be careful.." she whispered. She had found out before she had been captured that she was with child.

Kanna breathed in. "She is pregnant..."

Veronika eyes widen. "Eevee..." she covered her mouth. 'My sister and best friend...is kidnapped and pregnant and I can't help her.' Her hands clenched into a tight fist and she left to the other room. 'All my life I had people protect me but I couldn't protect my own friend.' She teared up and deep within her she became fueled with rage and anger. 'I always told myself I'm nothing like daddy but he's right.' Her eyes turned completely scarlet red and grabbed her phone and called her father's contacts around the world. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME! I'M THE DAUGHTER OF FUCKING DIABLO AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! YOU BASTARDS WILL FIND EVELINA IN YOUR COUNTRIES!" She yelled into the phone. "OR BE EATEN BY MY FATHER'S DOGS!"

The conference call was silent. "Yes...Princess Diablo." Someone had said in a British accent. "Rest assured we'll locate the woman in our countries."

"See to it that you do...if she's harmed in any ways I'll kill you myself." She muttered darkly and hung up the phone. Veronika panted and held her head and softly laughed. 'I see why daddy likes to do this.'

Naraku heard her and went into the room and put his hands on her shoulders. While he was turned on at her angry outburst it wasn't something that could be paid attention to at the moment. "Relax...I can use my Miasma to find the boat she is on but depending how many people are on that boat it would not be a safe idea. We need to find out who this man is and why he has taken her. He may have taken Skylar to make her cooperate...but Veronika.." Naraku's eyes went serious. "That man has very eerily similar features to Evelina and he is British as well...is it possible that he could be her father?"

Veronika calmed herself down and she moved away from Naraku as she was too frustrated. "Eve doesn't have a father...even if that's him he has no right to her. He gave up his rights to her when she was in the streets struggling to survive and in a orphanage...I'm going to find my sister."

"I will help you...now let's go back in there...I'm sure the wolf is worried.." Naraku walked back with her and to Kanna. "Kanna can you still use your mirror to communicate with others?"

"Indeed I can father.." Kanna breathed in. "She will now hear who wishes to speak to her.."

Evelina was sitting in the corner and food was brought into where she was held. She looked at Skylar and kissed her head. "You eat it."

~But den-mother~ Skylar whimpered as she looked at her.

"Don't fight me on it Sky...you eat I'm okay." Evelina breathed in and sat back.

Koga jumped at the chance and started talking. "Don't worry Eve, my mate I promise I'll save you and our pups. I promise I'll come to you Eve just be patient please we're trying to find your location." He was inwardly hyperventilating as he imagine his mate and unborn pup being in danger and it's causing his primal instincts to slowly take over. He held back the numerous emotions that he was feeling at the present moment.

Evelina jumped slightly not expecting it causing Skylar to look up at her. "I'm okay baby girl.." 'how the hell am I hearing Koga...'

"It is I Kanna...we are using my mirror to speak with you.." she spoke in her mind and Evelina inwardly nodded. She got herself up and looked out the small window and her eyes widened. "Holy shit...that's..." she saw the skyline of the one place she had never come back to. At Least not alone like she was now. 'Well if you can still hear me...I'm on a ship and they are about to dock in London...' her hands were shaking behind her back. She wasn't going to admit but for once she was scared. She had many people to live for now and she loved her life. She didn't want to lose it now.

"Eevee listen to me...I used daddy's contacts to from around the world. They're looking for you. His British contact and his people will be looking for you. I'm sure you know what they look like so if you get a chance run to them." Veronika said worriedly. "I'm going to save you sister...but there's something you might need to know about that man."

'If it's about him possibly being my sperm donor father...I know already..' she breathed in. 'I saw a picture of him once when I was little...I didn't know for sure until he asked about my mother and he looked for my birthmark..' Evelina smiled softly as Skylar laid her head in her lap. 'Damn fucking twats...' she held back her anger. She didn't want them to see she was scared.

"Eve...please don't do anything rash and try to look for daddy's contacts please." Veronika muttered shakily.

"I love you Eve..don't you do anything reckless. I'm coming for you." Koga growled lowly and bit his tongue.

'If you both noticed I haven't exactly punched him out yet...' she sighed. 'I love you both...I'll be careful..' she closed her eyes. When she thought they couldn't hear anymore she was shaking and crying softly. Skylar whimpered and was licking her face. 'I hate this...I hate feeling scared like this...' she thought to herself but Kannas mirror was still projecting her thoughts to them. 'I wanna go home..' she was starting to break down and she cried softly with Skylar.

Naraku breathed in. "Until Caines associates can even begin to look for her we should take action...I look for what's the next flight to London." He walked over to the computer.

Veronika gritted her teeth and nodded. She held Kanna and kissed her. "Thank you for your help Kanna. Do you want to stay or go back with Kagura?"

Kanna let a small smile show and she acted like a child. "Gotta go with sissy she's taking me shopping for more clothes."

Veronika smiled and nodded her head. She rubbed her cheek and went to call Kagura to come get Kanna.

Kagura was outside and she walked in. "Will you all need my help?"

Naraku hummed. "It may be possible...we shall call it won't take you long to get there if need be."

Kagura nodded and hugged Veronika. Kanna hugged her as well before they both left.

Naraku looked to Veronika and Koga. "Pack your bags I just bought three tickets."

"Well, return them. We are taking the family jet." Caine walked in. "I'm bringing some men with me as well...and.." he took out his phone. "I have a tracker on both of you girls since that incident. We shall get her back Princess don't worry."

Veronika ran to her father and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much." In her excitement her wings showed themselves and she was fluttering them. She ran but ended up flying upstairs packing her bags.

Koga bows his head to Caine. "Thank you sir. Your help is greatly appreciated at the moment."

"Don't talk to me and go pack as well.." Caine wasn't going to question his daughter's new appendages at the moment.

Naraku looked at him. "What trackers?"

"On the day you both brought my girls back to me I gave them each something I know they would both always keep on them. I gave Veronika her mother's ring and I gave Evelina a small pistol. She keeps it on her hip constantly. Since she is with child now she hasn't thought to use it and those fools didn't seem to check her because." He pulled up his phone and showed the tracker for Evelina was still moving in the water close to London. "Whoever these people are they are amateurs."

"Don't worry Koga, I packed your things and Naraku's. let's go please." Veronika says and walked out the house and into the limo with the bags.

Koga nodded and left with Naraku and Caine to his private jet. Determination in their eyes ready to do anything to bring Evelina, Skylar and her unborn pup home safe and sound.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Koga, Veronika, Naraku and Caine had gotten on the jet quickly. They had just taken off and Naraku held Veronika's hand. "Do not worry...we shall get her back."

Veronika stared out the window thinking on her recent outburst of anger. **'It felt wonderful to feel...powerful. To have people cower and bend to my desire. Daddy was right. I am like him but unlike him...I won't become consumed by this power.'** She touched her necklace and narrowed her eyes. "If one hair is out of place on her head...I'm killing them all." She vowed lowly.

Naraku chuckled softly and leaned into her ear. "And when we are home after this is over I'm going to devour you." He grinned and sat back. "But for now we will save her. And interrogate her father if need be."

Veronika blushes heavily and covered her cheeks. Her wings fluttered in embarrassment and her antennae curled up. "S-stop being a p-pervert."

Naraku chuckled before looking to Koga. "Wolf it's not that bad."

Caine hummed and sipped his drink and looked at Koga who looked outside worriedly. "Boy there's no use in worrying like this. We will get her back. If you're going to do something think about what you're going to do to the men that took her once we find her."

"It's not that." Koga fidgeted a bit. "Never rode on one of these things...kind of feeling nauseous." His face looked a bit green and he grabbed the trash can and vomited. "Get me on the ground." He groans as he heave into the trash can

Caine chuckled. "We shall be there soon. Only two more hours now." He then checked the tracker on his phone. "It hasn't moved for a while...so I'm assuming they docked and." he checked further. "She's in a warehouse near Big Ben."

"Easy for you to AGH." Koga shivered and kept vomiting. "Nothing affects you because you're a bastard."

"Naraku don't tease him...he's so used to be on the ground. Leave him be." Veronika mutters and nods to what her father said.

"Actually he's used to running so quickly he's in his own tornado. And somehow this is worse it's actually kind of baffling." Naraku hummed.

Caine rose a brow but decided not to say anything. **'Demons have always been confusing.'**

"Naraku Koga was probably at least two feet off the ground." she defended him and then went on to explain aerodynamics and Koga's weight ratio to the force of wind needed to lift him off the ground. "So by my conclusion he'll be at least 2 to 4 feet off the ground. He's not used to being at least 45 to 60 feet off the ground."

Koga grabbed a bottle of water and slowly drank it. "Yeah...what she said. Don't know what she said but she's right." He sighed

Naraku hummed and decided not to press further on the matter and he sat back. He looked out the window and the skyline was in view. "We should be there soon."

After realizing she won the argument Veronika did an inner fist pump. "I miss her." She mutters and went to Caine. She became a daddy's girl and nuzzled up to him. She started talking to him in Spanish.

Caine held his daughter to him speaking softly. "We will find her princess don't worry."

Naraku watched the scene and hummed. His mind began to wonder as he sat there. **'It's been years since it was in my body.'** he breathed out and in his hand the shikon no tama glowed softly in his hand. **'Couldn't use this without my heart...now I have no need to use it.'** he looked to Veronika. **'And my heart is with her.'** he had the jewel fade back into his body. **'There may come a time where I will have to use this jewel to save her...and if that comes I won't hesitate.'**

Koga finished emptying his stomach and stared at his hands **. 'I should've stayed there. I'll find you Eve and Skylar don't worry I will and we can go back to the way everything was.'**

The jet soon started to descend and then landed. Once there Caine looked to them. "First we need to meet up with my men here to formulate a plan. Find exactly the warehouse Evelina is in and hack their systems to find the best way out of there so she and Skylar are safe. Once we get them out of their quietly I'll have my men handle the rest."

Everyone nodded except for Naraku who just spread his army of spiders to scout the entire country of England in order to save time. Caine got them to a hotel and met with one of his business associates. "Lord Taisho it's been awhile."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru walked forward and bowed in respect and then Rose a brow. "Ahh...so you both have survived..." he looked to Caine. "The girl who took my ticket years ago yes? That is who was taken?"

Caine nodded. "Indeed. She's a young woman now and with her is a wolf cub."

Sesshomaru hummed. "My men are looking into it as we speak." he pointed to a monitor and it showed security camera footage of Evelina laying on a terrible futon in an empty room with Skylar's head on her stomach. "This warehouse is on 5th avenue. Not many entrances that aren't already guarded but I must warn you of one thing. The room they have her is set with traps in case she tries to make an escape or if someone tries to save her."

Naraku walked over and was flipping through the security cameras. "That center console will shut down the traps and all the locks in the building." he had learned most of this because of all the security he had put on Veronika's dance studio. "Create a big enough distraction outside...say a wolf with temperament issues and a few tornados I can sneak past and disable it and get her out."

Caine nodded. "And my men shall handle the rest."

Koga perked up. "So...run wild and cause a Big Bang?" He asked

Veronika saved Koga from another explanation. "Yes run and cause a Big Bang...a massive Big Bang." She nods and hugs him. "Be careful ok? Eve will be upset if you're hurt."

"Hai imouto-neechan." Koga nods and hugs her.

Veronika blushed at that. "You called me sister." She mutters and covered her face.

Koga moved away before the spider hanyou started to get pissed off because he was touching Veronika for an extended amount of time. He did several squats and got his legs ready for what is about to take place. "So when can I run?"

"Baka." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "More like my brother than you realize."

Naraku cracked his neck and his tentacles sprang forth and he grinned. "I suppose Now would be good." He kissed Veronika. "I will return." He disappeared to go quietly to the warehouse.

Koga grinned and started running quickly. 'Kami I missed this.' The wind pressure increased around him and small wind tornadoes formed around him. As he ran faster the tornadoes gotten larger and more deadly. He sniffed and went to the direction of the warehouse.

Veronika looked and frowned feeling useless. She stood by Sesshomaru wanting to make another friend. "Hi...I'm Veronika but you can call me Vee. What's your name?" She looked up at him softly and her antennae showed themselves and touched his cheek. **'I can read people's emotions...from touching them with the antennas. Impressive'**

Sesshomaru hummed and looked to her. "You're the spiders mate...we've met before. You were a child then but we did. I am Sesshomaru." He watched as his men and Caines men were preparing their guns and he looked to her. "Follow me we shall watch from the balcony." He walked over to the edge of the balcony.

"Y-you're that Sesshomaru." she looked up at him and walked beside him to watch **. 'Why do I feel so useless...I should be the main one in there helping her.'**

Sesshomaru hummed. "Many demons that are butterflies are known for their healing abilities." he drawls and peered at her. "You should go before your fathers men leave...these men were talking about extracting her demon energy...she will need you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru...um but how? I haven't exactly flew with my wings at long distances before." She muttered in confusion as she thought about what she can do The dog lord only observed her in silence and curiosity. "Um I saw this in an anime." Vee held out her palms and tiny purple and red butterflies came out of her hands. Her body became a swarm of butterflies and she directed herself to the warehouse.

Meanwhile Evelina groaned annoyed. "Hey fucking twats! You could at least put me in a room with a fucking toilet!" She yelled and petted Skylar. "Don't even have a window to look outside." A man came into Evelina's room. "Oh great am I finally going to get some damn food or fucking something." Evelina groaned and sat up.

"Oh you're getting something alright." He brought men in with guns pointed at Skylar and Evelina stood protectively in front of her growling lowly. The man grinned and chuckled. "As ordered by your father you are to be tested on and your demon energy extracted. Don't worry it will only hurt a lot and if you don't comply the wolf is dead. Capische?"

Evelina growled as the men grabbed her by the arms. "Fucking assholes." she growled lowly and didn't fight them. She didn't want Skylar hurt but she knew something else she could do. She channeled all of her energy to the pup in her stomach to protect. They hooked her up to IVs and the last thing she could hear before falling asleep from the anesthesia was Skylar's cries from the room she was just in.

Koga ran more quickly as he felt the tension on the mating bond. His eyes turned red as he jumped over a fence and slammed into the building creating a large dent breaking the front doors off the warehouse.

Naraku grinned. 'Good job wolf.' he found an electrical box outside and his grin went broader. He cut the power by smashing the box with his tentacle. He slithered into the warehouse in the dark and went to find Skylar. Once finding the room he opened the door. "Come pup."

"What the hell! Check on the doors now! And turn on the emergency generators!" One of the scientists yelled and the generators were turned on in the room they were in and continued drawing energy out of Evelina's body.

Koga repeatedly slammed into the warehouse. He was now in wolf form and he bombarded each room trying to find Evelina and Skylar.

Naraku found Skylar and picked her up. "Relax...your alpha is saving Evelina." He carried her and used his tentacles to knock men out as he looked for Evelina as well.

"Sir there's a wolf!" One of the men yelled and locked the doors to the main office where they were testing on Evelina.

"What do you mean!? The cub was locked up!" The scientist yelled.

"No sir...this wolf is huge." they started to barricade the door.

"Dammit!" The scientist yelled and shot Evelina with a serum to extract her energy further and it caused her to scream out in pain.

Koga's eyes became even redder as his claws went through the door. He turned his head and looked through it growling menacingly and pushed the door off its hinges **. 'Eve!'** He barked and killed the scientists leaving one alive. "Reverse serum now or die!" He place his paw on the back of the cowardly scientist.

"B-blue serum on the table." He yelled and scurried to it.

"Give it to her." He was extremely close to the scientist as he administered the reverse serum and Koga slashed his throat open once he administered the serum.

Evelina was breathing heavily and she opened her eyes. She was weak but she was okay. "K-Koga...g-get Skylar." she panted softly.

Naraku ran and found them and he had Skylar with them. "Wolf grab her now. Caine's men can handle the rest and then we will find her father. Veronika's on her way as well...I can sense it."

Koga carried Eve. "Don't tell me what to do." He growled and ran out of the warehouse. He went a little bits away towards some trees and laid her down. "Eve...I'm here." He changed back.

Finally Veronika showed up and her swarmed surrounded Eve. "E-evee...t-they hurt her." Her butterflies healed Eve tremendously so but her anger had reached its peak.

Evelina slowly caught her second wind. "I'm...I'm okay. Where is Skylar?" she sat up slowly and hugged Veronika. "Hey ButterVee."

Naraku showed up moments later and sat Skylar on the ground who ran over whimpering. _**~Alpha~**_ she nuzzled him and laid in Evelina's lap.

Evelina smiled softly. "How did you guys even find me.."

"Daddy...has a tracker on you." Vee mutters and frowns. "I'm so so so sorry. I failed you Eevee." She hugged her tightly. "I failed you as a friend...I tried to help really I did." She cried in her friends' arms.

Koga ran his hand through Evelina's hair. "How's the cub?" He asked then patted Skylar's head gently and waited for a response.

"Stop blaming yourself. The assholes have no honor and got me when I was alone you guys can't blame yourselves." Evelina hugged her tightly and looked at Koga. "It's fine...already a kicking little thing.." she felt a kick and sighed. "Yeah okay kid thanks for that." Evelina sighed. "Wait tracker wh-oh.." she took out the gun Caine had given her a while ago. "You think they would have been smart enough to check me for this." Koga rubs her stomach soothingly and petted Skylar behind the ear.

Veronika pulled away and went to Naraku. She cried in his chest and held onto him. "I want that bastard dead." She whispered to him.

Naraku held her against him. "It shall be done."

"I'm killing him." Evelina checked the sights on her gun. "I wanna know why that fucker left my mother."

"You can ask him later." Caine dragged Evelina's supposed father out of the warehouse by a rope. "He's unconscious now let's go before police arrive." He mutters and they all convened in his private jet

Evelina looked at him and clenched her fist. She had noticed where they were now and it was a small cemetery. She went with them to the jet but she still noticed a grave that had long since gone unkempt. The grave stone read 'Carolina Garibaldi, loving Mother'. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Next time mama...I promise." she whispered and got on the plane and watched Caine's men tie her father up.

Veronika watched and turned her head. She walked away not wanting to see the brutal interrogation her father was capable of or wanted to be a part of it.

Naraku took Veronika's hand. "Let's go to the other part of the jet...I know you don't want to be a part of this."

"Thank you." Vee took Naraku to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "I feel so weak." She looked up at Naraku. "Teach me how to fight please."

"You're not weak don't think like that." Naraku kissed her head. "Are you sure?"

Skylar follows behind Veronika and licks her cheek. _**~I think you're strong ButterVee~**_

Veronika petted Skylar and smiled down at her. "Thank you girl." She looked up at naraku. "Yes I'm sure...I can talk a big game but I can't back it up."

Naraku nodded. "When we return home I promise." He kissed her softly.

'Thank you." Vee laid down on the bed and her wings went away.

-The front of the jet-

Evelina looked at them. "Skylar go with Vee okay?" Her fist was shaking as she looked at the man that was possibly her father. She ripped his suit open and looked for the same crescent moon birth mark. She found it above his left pectoral and she breathed in. 'It's the same as mine...he is my father.' she thought to herself and kept the gun in her hand and stood next to Caine waiting for him to wake up.

Caine tapped his cane on the floor and hummed. He place it under Williams chin and then hit him with it. "You've slept long enough gringo wake up."

Williams spat out blood and he lifted his head up. "Such a rude awakening." He drawls.

"Yes but it's much better than the situation you woke me up in." Evelina growled and let her demon form show not caring. She had her gun in one hand and Koga's hand in the other.

Caine looked at him. "State your name. Now." He pointed to Evelina. "She won't hesitate to shoot you" he pointed to Koga. "He won't hesitate to rip you to shreds" and he pointed to his guards. "They will shoot you as well. So talk."

"I'm not afraid of death." Williams's chuckles. "Aaron Williams is my name." He lowers his head looking away. "State your questions."

"Death is something you don't deserve." Evelina said coldly. "Why did you take me? And if it's just to steal a demons energy you're pretty stupid considering your last facility was completely destroyed."

"What you meant to say is why I took you and your coworker...hm you two held high intelligence needed to create the algorithm for the serum. You both succeeded then you two escaped." He hums lightly. "Whoever said that was the last one?"

Evelina growled and bristled with anger. "Well it will be ones his men are finished hacking your systems...why take me again then?"

"It was the perfect opportunity for it. But that isn't what you meant to ask." He pinned his eyes to hers. "I didn't know I sired a child so spare me the 'I'm your daughter' speech. Carol left me in the dust before I found out why."

"That's a lie! Mother said she tried contacting you about her being pregnant!" Eve raged and paced angrily. "YOU LEFT HER FOR SOME IRISH WHORE!"

He rose a brow at her. "What the fuck did Carol tell you?" He chuckles. "Stop will the whole bullshit about why I wasn't there. There wasn't no Irish whore and I didn't know she was pregnant. Now end of story. Next question."

"I don't fucking care about you being there or not!" She yelled and her eyes turned red. "And my mother wouldn't fucking lie!" She cracked her knuckles. "Tell me what you planned on doing with the demon energy." She pointed the gun between his eyes.

Caine hummed. "No killing yet Evelina.."

"Oh I know father." She said calling Caine father for the first time in her life. "But I will do this." She shot Williams in the foot. "Fucking talk. Seems I have your lack of fucking patience."

Williams hissed but didn't move. "Now look what you did spilling blood on this nice jet." He hums. "Carol was such a lovely girl...I loved her greatly but she left. Then a couple years later I found out she's buried 6 feet under, I didn't like that one bit...not at all" He looked at his foot and hummed. "The Serum was meant to bring her back to life."

Evelina wasn't fazed. "If you think lying will save you now you've got another thing fucking tell me. No one has that big of an organization to rip a serum from demons to bring back one woman."

"I'm a man of truth...ask the dog he smells lies." Williams coughed a bit. "Carol wasn't just a woman...she was more than that."

Koga but his lip and kept himself from getting angry at the 'dog' comment. "He tells no lies."

Evelina bit her lip and her fist shook. She breathed in. "Then why would she tell me of how you left her for the Irish whore?"

"As if I know...Carol had her own secrets." He shrugs. "Can someone stop my foot from bleeding already?" Williams looked at Caine.

Caine snapped his fingers and one of his men had removed the bullet and wrapped the foot. Evelina's fist was shaking and she hit Williams in the face and knocked him out. She handed the gun to Caine and was still shaking a little. **'Mother...if you lied to me I need to know.'** she breathed in and walked into a different part of the plane and put her head in her hands.

Caine nudged Koga. "Go to her. We will look into what happened with Carolina."

Koga went to Eve and held her. "Don't stress." He whispers softly and rubbed her back. "We'll find answers but you need to calm yourself."

"I know." she breathed in and grabbed the trash can and threw up. "Fucking morning sickness.." she hissed and sighed.

"Still don't understand how you ended up pregnant. I used those condoms and stayed away during your heat. That's the only time you'd be able to conceive." He rubs her back soothingly.

Evelina giggled nervously. "Um well." she rubbed her neck. "Um...remember that morning at like 3 am?" She blushed and bit her lip. "Well um...I think we were both too tired to remember the condom."

"Dammit Eve you started it by riding me." He rolled his eyes. "You should rest. Go sleep with Vee."

"You weren't exactly complaining then and you don't seem to be complaining now.." Evelina sighed and kissed him softly and nuzzled him. "I missed you..." she whispered.

Vee slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Eve. I couldn't protect you." She hugged her softly and frowns.

Evelina jumped slightly. "W-when did you get in here.." she hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault don't blame yourself.

"I didn't want to see the interrogation...so I came in here, you know how I am." Vee mutters and rubs Eve's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise to be there more for you and my niece or nephew more."

Evelina sighed. "Look it's not your fault okay. So stop apologizing. It was no one's fault." She pulled Veronika to her. "So no more apologizing. That goes double for you wolfy." She looked at Koga out of the corner of her eye. "Lets sleep okay...I haven't slept well cause I've been making sure Sky was okay.."

"Ok..." Vee held onto Eve and slowly closed her eyes. Koga closed the door and went back to his seat.

Evelina laid down next to Veronika and breathed in and relaxed for the first time in days and let herself succumb to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The events of Evelina's kidnapping had transpired. Things were slowly going back to normal or semi-normal for that matter. Koga and Evelina been getting the house ready for the pups and also Koga was helping Caine in getting answers but everything was like a riddle. Apparently Carolina was a very accomplished woman and would hide her work in puzzles. They were able to locate her old home and workshop but couldn't find anything that could help in their situation.

Veronika had taken this experience hard and had became detached from her friends and even Naraku to a degree. She kept her mind busy with her job teaching dance for the little girls and mothers. After each of her lessons she was watching videos on self-defense and was exercising more to the point where she was overexerting herself to the point of exhaustion. She just wanted to be strong enough, feel confident in herself and protect her friends and family. "5 more minutes..." she panted as she ran on the treadmill but collapsed from the exhaustion.

Naraku had known of her training and how she was staying away from everyone. He kept an eye on her and gave her the space that she had needed. His tentacles caught her before her body fell to the ground and he took her to the bedroom and laid her down. He turned on the air to keep her cool and was using his tentacles to relax her muscles. "You shouldn't do so much of this..." he hummed quietly and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered and looked down. "I just...want t-to feel strong like you, dad, Evelina and Koga." Veronika struggled to sit up but couldn't. "I wanted to prove myself...I'm sorry...I'll stop." She muttered and rubbed her eyes.

"Hush now.." he wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead gently. "There is no need to be proving yourself...you are strong. You show strength in many ways. You just have never realized it."

Veronika looked at him and touched his cheek. "Thank you...what would I ever do without you Naraku. I love you so much." She hugged him tightly. "I guess I should tone it down...after all it isn't like this weight is going anywhere." She muttered softly under her breath.

"I love you as well and you are perfect the way you are..." he held her close and breathed in. "I think you need to go and see Evelina...that ought to cheer you up."

"I guess you are I right, it's been good while since I've seen her." She sighed and stood up slowly and went to the bathroom. "But first I'll shower." She opened the door and started the shower. Naraku nodded and waited for her to finish so he could take her to Evelina and Kogas place. Evelina was there resting with Skylar. Since Koga had been busy with Caine and since Veronika had been gone and the pregnancy hormones fully settling in, Evelina wouldn't admit it but she was depressed. Not to mention everything with what happened with her biological father and she now wondered what her mother hid from her. She was laying in her bed in her wolf form next to Skylar.

"Thank you for telling me that." She kissed Naraku. "I'll see you later." She got out of the car and went up the steps and used her key to the house to enter. "Evelina? Eve where are you?" She said softly and looked throughout the house for her and found her in the bedroom with Skylar.

Skylar looked up at Veronika. ~Den mother is sleeping...pups will be here soon~

"Thank you Skylar." Veronika said and petted the wolf and went to sit on the bed and gently touched Eve's muzzle.

Evelina grumbled slightly and rolled around until finally opening her eyes and looking up at Veronika slightly shocked that she was there. She sighed inwardly and changed to her humanoid form but was quiet. She was heavily pregnant. "Thought you'd be busy training."

"I... overexerted myself." Vee took off her shoes and laid with her. "I apologize for not being here in your time of need." She rubbed Eve's stomach. "Is there anything I can do? Cook, clean, massage your feet or back anything Eevee?" She asked softly and hopefully.

"I'm aware. Naraku told me since you wouldn't answer." She had checked in with Naraku constantly. "I'm fine...I don't leave the bed most days anymore." She slowly gets out of the bed and walked to the kitchen and she rubbed her stomach. "Do all four of you really have to be kicking now..."

"F-four?" Veronika helped Eve walk and picked up her phone to take a picture of her friend and her. "That's great Eve, four furry puppies." She giggled happily. "I'll cook you something good and I'll make your favorite love." She sat her down and began the recipe for cinnamon rolls and making some pasta from scratch.

"Yeah remember I asked you to go to the ultrasound with me. You said you'd go to the next one." She mumbled and winced slightly as she sat down on the couch. "Don't make me too much. Ones laying against my stomach and another on my kidney and the one on my liver and the last one on my bladder. I can't stomach food at all right now."

"I'm sure they aren't doing that...I guess I'll stop and make you some chicken soup. How does that sound?" She asked and tilted her head.

"I saw the ultrasound. All of my organs are the sizes of kiwis with how squished they are." she laid back and was panting. "Doesn't help that I'm stressed apparently. "And no...I already ate." she sighed.

Veronika started feeling guilty and went to her friend and held her hand. "I'm sorry." She kissed her cheek. "Lay back and I'll give you a massage. I've gotten a bit better in healing."

"What are you apologizing for." She sighed. "I'm fine I don't need one.." she yawned. "I might go back to sleep.." she breathed in and changed into a wolf. "It's easier to walk as a wolf."

Veronika felt useless and rubbed her friends' belly and used her antennas to make a soothing sensation wash over her to calm the unborn pups in her womb. 'I was so caught up in trying to prove myself...I failed to be with my friend in her time of need.' She pulled out her phone and texted Koga that he needed to be home and spend more time with Evelina

Evelina moved her head to be in Veronika's lap and she started to sleep again. In her wolf form her eyes were red from crying.

Skylar whimpered and looked at Veronika. ~Den-mother misses Alpha...she's missed you too ButterVee~

Veronika nodded. "Thank you for telling me Skylar." She laid down beside Evelina and held her head close.

'I'm on my way, I finally found her mother's diary.' Koga replied to her message and was riding back with Caine. "Thanks you for the ride Caine."

Caine waved it off. "No problem, find out what's in that diary. I think Evelina can translate it. Now be with her she's pregnant." He said and advised Koga.

Koga nodded and got out the car and went into the house. He went to Evelina immediately and touched her stomach.

Naraku soon sends a message to Veronika's phone. "I'm going to bring dinner there for us. I'll see you soon."

Evelina turned her head away from Koga as she awoke from the pups kicking her awake and she looked to Veronika. "Vee you ought to go home...Naraku needs some time with you too. He's your mate." She slowly gets up and walked to the bedroom and carefully got onto it and curled up into a ball with Skylar.

She frowned. "I...ok. I'll see you tomorrow I promise Evelina." She sighed and looked at Koga. "Go to her Koga." Vee walked out of house.

He looked down. 'I haven't really been doing my part. ' he got the journal and went to Evelina. "I'm sorry not being her...I just wanted to help you find answers." He sat journal beside Eve.

"I'm not reading it now. Doctor told me not to be stressed since I'm having multiples. Oh and by the way we are having four pups...found out yesterday." She mumbled and turned her head away.

"Very well...Eve please don't turn away from me." He held her gently and rubbed her left ear that was exposed to him.

Evelina doesn't move and sighed. "I'm fine.."

Koga sighed and changed forms and lays with her. He licked her ear and laid his head beside hers.

Evelina grumbled. 'Can never stay mad at him...damn wolf man..' she turned her head to him. "You miss anything else you're getting neutered.."

"I promise I won't." He licked her ear and nuzzled her.

"Better not...damn wolfy.." she mumbled under her breath and her eyes widened. "Koga...go get towels now!" She barked as her water broke. Seconds later she began to pant as the contractions started. 'The pain isn't as bad in this form..'

Koga eyes widen and went to the bathroom and got plenty of towels. "O-ok ok I'm here." He said quickly. After two hours all four pups were born. Two boys and two girls and they were as puppies now and suckling off of Evelina. She looked at all of her pups with a soft look in her eyes.

"I'm a father...I have pups...I'm a father." He became excited as he was now officially a father and his pack was becoming bigger. "Eve I'm a dad this is amazing."

Evelina hummed quietly and was licking the pups clean. 'My babies...' Skylar poked her head into the room and slowly came up closer to see the new pups. She sniffed curiously and looked at them from a distance.

Evelina nuzzled her pups. "Lilly...Lita...Yuki...and Yusuke."

"Those are great names." Koga grinned and was proud.

Skylar looked at the pups and crept closer and looked at Koga. She pinned her ears to gesture for permission to be closer and he gave her permission to move forward. She laid beside Evelina and looked at the pups more closely and sniffed each of them. Evelina smiled and licked Skylar motherly and watched as the pups finished eating and she put her tail around them to keep them warm.

Meanwhile Naraku was already outside with the food and he looked to her. "What is wrong?" He walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"N-nothing. I just decided to leave them be...let's go home." Veronika held his arm and place her head on his shoulder. "There's something I want to ask you...that's very important."

"Of course you can." He held her close.

She nodded and went with him to the car and they both rode back home. Veronika got out and walked into the house and went to sit on the couch.

Naraku had followed her quickly. "Now what is it you wish to ask me?"

"Um." She didn't know how to word the question. "I want...children." She whispered softly.

Naraku listened and the moment she said those words he grinned. He chuckled softly. "Do you now? That can easily be arranged since I planned to ask you to marry me. Demons don't usually believe in the ceremony since once we mate that's how we are married but I wish to make you happy." He kissed the back of her hand softly.

"I don't need a wedding...Naraku. But if daddy knew he'll arrange an extravagant wedding that costs a lot." She mutters and looks at him. "Just a small ceremony with friends, family and your girls."

Naraku nodded and picked her up in his arms. "As you wish." He grinned and kissed her softly and while kissing her his body slowly became warm and a loud heartbeat came from his chest and in his hand the shikon no tama formed. He put it around her neck. "I've told you of this before yes? I wish for you to have it."

Veronika blushed and looked at the jewel. "I..." she was speechless and teared up as she looked at it and she hugged him tightly. "I love you...even if at times you hide some things from me." 

"I don't hide things from you.." he kissed her deeply. "I love you as well...Butterfree." He grinned. 

She nodded. "You did, I remember asking about your past you gave me the sugarcoated version."

"Well I've explained it since then.." he carried her to their room.

"You don't have to carry me...I can walk Naraku." She whispered and held on.

Naraku grinned. "For what I have in store for you you'll will need me to be carrying you." He takes her to the room and proceeds to make love to her several times throughout the night. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Some time has passed since the pups had been bored. Lilly was the spitting image of her father Koga. Leta had his eyes but his mother's hair. Some of Yuki's looks resembled Evelina's late mother while Yusuke had his mother's looks. Evelina was busy keeping up with the pups. In the span of a month they had been very playful and quickly learning already how to walk and to be in their humanoid forms. Kagura had finally found a potion that turned Skylar into a demon and she had a humanoid form as well. Tan skin soft brown eyes with long brown hair. Her humanoid form resembled that of a 7-year-old and she helped Evelina often with the pups. Evelina carefully got her pups in their respective beds and she closed the door and walked down the hallway to her room. She had been putting off reading her mother's journal since the pups had been born but decided to not put it off any longer. She sat on the bed and held Koga's hand as she opened it. She spoke softly in Italian as she read the last few journal entries out loud.

"I worry...that as time goes on I will no longer be able to protect my little girl. My involvement with my beloved and my baby girl that I have had hidden from him need to be protected. He does not know of Evelina's existence for his own protection and for hers. If they knew Evelina was his and my child...she would be taken from me and trained to be a killing machine and eventually be forced to kill her own father...I'll never let that happen." Evelina's eyes widened as she continued to read and she was translating for Koga as he listened. Carolina Garibaldi was the daughter of the head of the Italian Mafia. Her grandfather Thomas Garibaldi was very well known in the crime world and in general. He was known as a dangerous man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and would kill anyone to get it. "I've decided to place Evelina in a home for a while...when I return from confronting my father I'll take her to meet her father and hopefully he and I and our small little family can be away from this life forever...I don't wish my daughter to know this pain." It was signed as the last journal entry. Evelina closed the book silently as tears slowly fell down her cheek.

"So, why did she tell you about the Irish woman? Was that something she used to keep you away from your father?" Koga muttered softly and held Evelina gently. He was taking being a father well and was excited of having his own growing pack.

"I guess...or maybe I dreamt that I don't know...I was really young when she told me that." she sighed and rubbed her temples. "So... she must have died...that was her body in that casket in the funeral...my grandfather must have killed her...it's the only thing I can think of."

"Perhaps you're right...Eve maybe you should give...him the benefit of the doubt and ask more details. It's obvious your mother really loved this guy." Koga says softly

Evelina breathed in and sighed. "He still in Caine's dungeon, right?" It wasn't a dungeon but she preferred to call it that. Every king has a dungeon and if Caine wasn't a modern-day King of New York than who was.

"Correct." He nods and holds her. "You've been a great mother you know that?" He kissed her cheek

"Stop you...damn wolf man." she mumbled and had a small blush grace her cheeks as she turned her head away from him. "Can you handle 5 puppies for a few hours?"

"If I can watch an entire pack back in the day then I can watch some pups." Koga nods his head. "And I meant what I said, you've been a great mother."

She rose a brow and kissed him softly. "You're also forgetting four of them are half of me and are very energetic." She slowly stood up and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back gonna visit Diablo and daddy dearest wish me luck." She started to walk toward the door but she stopped at the baby nursery. She quietly walked in and gave each pup a kiss on the head and then went and kissed Skylar's cheek as she was in her own bed.

"Good luck." Koga watched as his mate left to get the answers she sought for years. 'Hope she gets the answers she wants.'

Evelina breathed in and she got to her car and quickly started to drive. Right as all the pups started to whimper and cry. Evelina had a small smirk. 'He's gonna need the luck more than I will.' she took out her phone to call Veronika.

Koga blinks and groans. 'Fuck.' He changed to a wolf and place each pup on a mat, leaving Skylar in her bed and nuzzled them all to sleep.

Veronika shivered slightly from anticipation. She and Naraku have been trying for a baby and she was anxiously awaiting the results of her pregnancy test. Her timer on her phone went off and she checked the test. "Negative..." her chest ached from the pain of not having a child. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be." she whispers and tossed the test in the trash. Her phone ringed and she answered it. "Oh hi Eve." She covered up her sadness and spoke with a happy tone. "Is everything ok? Do I need to babysit?"

"No but I wouldn't be surprised if Koga calls you I haven't left him alone with the pups before." She had the phone on speaker as she drove. "Um...I'm going to see the sperm donor in your dad's dungeon...I hate to say it but I'm nervous and scared as all hell."

Veronika giggles slightly and leaves the bathroom and goes to her car. "Eve don't worry about Koga, he will be fine." She starts driving to an herbal shop and sighs. "Eve...there's no need to be afraid, just talk to him."

"I know...I know." Evelina sighed. "I'll talk to you later Vee...oh and there's a gift waiting for you at the house...something one of Koga's wolf friends gave me...I want you to have it." And with that Evelina hung up.

'Wonder what that is.' Veronika went to the herb shop and purchased some tea that would increase her fertility and sighed. She went to her studio to do private lessons for mothers and children then after that she returned home and picked up the package that was left at her doorstep. She walked into the house and opened it. "What in the world."

Inside of it was a letter along with a small vile of a potion. It smelled of Lavender and honey. "Drink this. Then fuck the shit out of your spider Buttervee. Just let me warn you morning sickness sucks. Love Evelina." The note read

Veronika's eyes widen and she teared up. "Thank you so much Eevee." She rubbed her eyes and squealed softly. She drank the entire potion and felt the effects. "Oh wow..." she blushed and her cheeks felt hot. She grabbed one of Naraku's sleeping Saimyōshō and touched its head. "Tell Naraku to come home or else he'll miss out on some fun time." She whispers and watched it fly out of the window in search of its master.

The Saimyōsho didn't take long to find Naraku at Caine's estate. Evelina had just walked in and she looked to Naraku. "Seems she found the potion. Go knock up my best friend." She smirked and Caine's eye twitched but he ignored it as he leads Evelina down to the dungeon as she called it.

Naraku grinned and within seconds his body de- materialized into his miasma before materializing back to his humanoid form in his and Veronika's shared home. He sauntered down the hallway and grinned as he found her on the bed. "I could smell your arousal from outside...naughty little butterfly." He continued to keep his grin as he pulled his tie off.

Blushing madly Vee hugged him. "Don't speak..." she kissed him and the rest was all she wrote. It didn't take long for Naraku to fill Veronika with his seed inside and out. As he held her sleeping form close to him he noticed her stomach glowed slightly before calming signaling the fetus inside. He grinned to himself and kissed the top of her head before succumbing to sleep as well.

The dungeon was dark but in one corner was a wine cellar and the other was some makeshift cells that was used to torture those that 'got out of hand.'

Evelina breathed in as she walked down to the last cell and she saw her father there. "Whether you want to talk or not we are going to have a conversation...about my mother."

Aaron Williams slowly opened his eyes and looked at Evelina. "What do you want to know?" He muttered and coughed slightly.

Evelina sighed and pulled up a chair outside the cell. "My...well I guess you could say husband found her journals...of course it was all written in Italian and I was thankful her handwriting was easy to read and translate but well." she started to explain everything. About her mother and why she had left to protect them both and her theory about her grandfather ending her life. "It was her...she had the scar behind her left ear...so it was mothers body." she let in a deep breath and exhaled.

"My dear sweet Carol was always a beautiful flower." He muttered and stared at the wall. "She's dead truly, I was harvesting demonic energy to bring her back." His tone became angry and detached. "Fucking old coot...killed my songbird."

"I've heard of him...he died a long time ago and the mafia had slowly died down there too...good riddance..." Evelina mumbled and breathed in. She flexed out a claw and slashed at the lock opening the cell.

Aaron stayed where he was at. "I want to see her journal." He mutters and looks at the lock.

Evelina breathed in. "You think of touching my pups to try and bring her back I won't hesitate to kill you." She started to lead the way out of Caine's dungeon.

"I never said anything about killing children now did I?" he hums and started walking and followed Evelina's lead. Eventually he got to see his grandchildren and read Carol's journal in its full entirety. He left the house and went to his old loves grave. He sat down a large bouquet of her favorite flowers and sat down beside the tombstone solemnly.


	15. Chapter 15 Final!

Chapter 15

Four years had passed since our lovely humans turned demons receive a happy life. Eve had her pups that was growing up quickly and was already running amok around the house and outside. It gotten so bad that Koga had to become a bit more authoritative and make them run laps around the park to wear them out with Skylar as an exception. Vee ended up having two girls by Naraku and they were gorgeous and very smart. She named them after Kanna and Kagura, naming them Kaguya and Kara. Kaguya had white hair and red eyes and Kanna black hair with green eyes.

Aaron Williams on the other hand wasn't able to succeed in bring back his love Carol back to the land of the living. He stayed by her headstone for two hours everyday then continued with his work.

Evelina decided to pick up Veronika for a girls day or as she called it 'A day for mothers to get a bloody break.' She was driving to the university nearby and she walked in with Veronika. A friend of hers worked there and allowed access for the two girls to be able to use the lab for the day. "Been awhile since we were in a lab without you know collars that shock the shit out of you."

"Oh how I missed this..." Vee began measuring chemicals and putting on safety equipment. "I almost forgot the feeling of being cooped up in a lab."

"I know...I thought this was what we needed." Evelina smiled and started mixing a few chemicals. "Hmm...I think I'm gonna make a perfume while I'm here...or an aphrodisiac for Koga and I you know spice things up a little."

"Don't use chamomile...it has a calming effect on canines." Veronika tilted her head. "I'll guess I'll make some harmless smokebombs for the girls and some perfume for Kagura as a gift." She looks at Eve. "You know...being scientist...actually benefited us...greatly. Although we was beaten, raped and collared...we found men that are wonderful."

"Guess it was one of those blessing in disguise type things...let's not mention those dicks anymore. They've been dead for years and good riddance." She hummed and continued to mix the aphrodisiac. "Koga talked to me about having more pups.."

"Well, you both are in a pack and packs are mostly family. Usually the mated pair, the alpha male and female tend to continue the longevity of the pack by having more pups." Vee mutters scientifically. "Or he wants a football team...that wouldn't surprise me. Daddy's been busy taking care of my little cousins, and I helped him occasionally when he asks for it."

"I know..I went to one of the games. I told Koga I'm not opposed to it but we'd have to move out of the city if we are going to have more." She took in a deep breath. "We've been looking for houses in the country. Only a 30 minute drive outside the city. I was thinking a farm it would be easier for the pups to run around with Koga and get some exercise."

"That's a great idea Eevee." Vee smiled softly and place the smokebombs into a container and then started making Kagura's perfume

"Yeah besides I think I'll enjoy the quiet...you know how I feel about the city." Evelina sighed and she started to work on her perfume. "Have you and spidey thought about having more kids?"

Vee blushed considerably. "No, not really but I do know he wants a son...all men wants sons." She muttered. "Have you spoken to...um Aaron again? Or do you still call him your sperm donor?"

"He's a sperm donor for me." She breathed in. "But he's good to his grand pups..."

"Don't be too hard on him, I actually pity the man. He was clearly obsessed with your mother and loved her to bits and pieces and it probably broke him mentally when he found out she died and he couldn't bring her back...but you are right he's a good grandfather." The butterfly whispers softly. "Oh! I finally learned some new stuff! I can fly for long periods and talk to other butterflies! Oh I can even make my tongue extremely then like a proboscis. It's like a little whip almost and who'd thought nectar would taste sooo delicious."

Evelina blinked a couple of times and then chuckled softly. "Exciteable little butterfly. Bet Naraku loves that tongue of yours." She grinned perversely. "Koga loves mine too don't worry." She let her long tongue fall out of her mouth.

Blinking quickly Veronika blushed. "I n-never used it for that sort of thing yet." She looked away embarrassed.

Evelina chuckled softly. "Oh I have! Many times drives Koga crazy especially near the balls my record is like 2 minutes." She laughed and sniffed her perfume. "Ooh smells like cinnamon!"

Veronika nods "of course you'd make perfume that smells like cinnamon." She giggled and smelled her own concoction. "A bit of jasmine.."

"Hey it actually wasn't on purpose this time! And don't start." Evelina laughed and started putting her concoctions into bottles. "What are you doing tomorrow night? I'm taking Skylar to see Panic. They are coming back again. She really responds well to music. Did you wanna go?"

"Unfortunately no, this is Naraku and I anniversary." Vee whispered. "Not the anniversary that we met, more like the one where I officially gave myself to him...becoming a couple." She shook her head. "I would love to but I'm planning something special for him."

"Oh okay." Evelina then blinked a few times. "Shit that means...fuck mine and Kogas is in like two weeks! Fucking hell!" She groaned. "I'll think of something.."

"I'm sure you will...you could also have sex in your wolf form...would that be considered as beastility?" Vee mumbled and her thoughts went off and she felt the need to study and make observations. "Hmm no I don't think so...since you both are wolf demons...it'll be like an alter-ego...but that question still stands."

Evelina didn't say anything to show that they already had one night. "Don't know I'm not worrying about it...he's actually been wanting to go to the track and race me...maybe we can do that." Evelina went over and hugged her friend. "We always have eachother you know."

Veronika hugs Eve tightly. "I know...you're my best friend and only person I considered a sister." She nuzzles her and blinks. "Your breasts gotten more rounder."

"So has your butt." Evelina laughed and smacked her friends ass lightly and playfully. Both girls started to giggle before going back home to their demons. Chemical romances are a funny thing. Especially when demons are involved.

The End


End file.
